Teleli's Hylian Boo
by itsnanibabeex3
Summary: A young Gerudo is smitten with the Hero of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey um, this is my first one-shot...my first fanfiction at all :) tell me what you think! - Nani

"It's alright, beautiful, we're almost there."

Teleli rode her horse swiftly and discreetly through Hyrule Field as the fingers of dawn began to stretch over the canyons and curves of Gerudo Valley. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted the silhouette of another rider and horse descending the hill from Gerudo Valley, wondering who else could possibly be up this early. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was none other than the strange young man in green that everyone talked about. She almost fell off her horse when she saw his eyes.

She only saw them for a fraction of a second. They were, although tired looking from what was most likely a sleepless night, bright and the color of the mid-afternoon summer sky. The expression on his face was a combination of exhaustion and tense apprehension. She didn't blame him, most people were afraid of the Gerudo. They should be, she thought. But this guy...

"I want him."

Teleli had her eyes set on him. It had been the first time she'd ever seen him, after all the talk she'd heard.

She smirked at the young man who was already halfway through Hyrule Field, supposedly on his way to Kakariko Village. She set off behind him, determined that he would be hers, at least for tonight, anyway. She was strikingly beautiful.

"Hey!"

The young man turned around swiftly, sword brandished. Teleli scoffed.

"Put it away." She jumped off her horse, walking toward the man, who was still on his horse.

"Why are you up so early, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing.."

Teleli blushed furiously. There was nothing sexier than a guy's sleepy voice. Especially his..

"I-I'm always up this early.."

"I see..."

"I'm Teleli," she said in a voice two octaves higher than usual.

"Link." He reached toward her with a gauntleted hand, which she shook nervously.

"Pleasure.."

"I'd better get going. Nice meeting you." he said in a businesslike manner.

"Likewise," said Teleli, at a loss for words, still blushing scarlet.

Link nodded and dismounted his horse. "Good bye."

Teleli smiled and watched Link climb the steps to Kakariko.

Should I continue this into a full-on story? tell meeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

"You met him?"

"I'm serious. I- Why are you looking at me like that, hey?"

Teleli frowned at her friend Yadira, who looked skeptical as ever.

Yadira smiled. "Oh, nothing. How many Rupees did you nick from him?"

Teleli shrugged. "I didn't steal from him. It was too damn early for that stuff anyway. Let's go eat.."

The girls linked arms and headed toward the kitchen chamber, where the other Gerudo had already taken their seats at the long table in the middle. Teleli inhaled the welcoming scent of bread and fried Cuccoo eggs. "Oh, yum."

She grabbed Yadira and took the two opposite seats at the end of the table, their usual spot, close to the water basin.

All of a sudden, the table broke out in the Gerudo version of Happy Birthday. The girls grinned at each other as their other comrade Azeba slammed her head onto her crossed arms in embarrassment.

"You've hit the big 16! Now you can train with Teleli, Yadira, Jamila, and the other girls your age," her mother beamed.

Azeba let out a muffled, "I know, mama."

Teleli reached over and slapped her friend on the back. "Congrats, kiddo."

"Fuck you, Teleli."

"Let's eat, I'm starving.."

The girls chattered over breakfast about their boyfriends of the weekend and whatnot til Yadira giggled and pulled on Teleli's arm.

"Guess who Teleli met this morning at dawn?"

"Who?" asked another girl, Zaena, through a mouthful of buttered bread.

"Tell them, Teli," Yadira winked. Teleli slammed her foot down on Yadira's big toe as hard as she could. She let out a yelp. "What?!"

"I met that one weird guy everyone here keeps talking about, you know, the green guy...on the...horse...what? What?"

She rolled her eyes at her snickering friends. "All we did was introduce ourselves, oh my gosh, seriously, chill out.."

"You should have brought him home, Teli, we could've shared," giggled Azeba, playfully stabbing her egg with a fork.

"He's mine, back off. I saw him first. You can have him next weekend."

Azeba shrugged. "Sure. Unless I find someone better."

The Gerudo were never the type to be in serious relationships. They looked down upon men (except for the Great Ganondorf, that is) and only used them for reproduction, slavery, etc.. and got rid of them once they were satisfied with them. Occasionally, some Gerudo would go on into relationships, dating their men, usually to take advantage or just to have someone to fool around with every once in a while, but generally, men were nothing to them but tools of procreation. It was just the way of the Gerudo.

Teleli was still young, she turned 16 last month. She was also a huge flirt, she'd get her way over and over while abroad, men would buy her gifts, take her out to eat, spoil her. It helped tremendously that she was very easy on the eyes, with her long, burgundy waves of silky hair and her fiery golden eyes. The men of Hyrule, especially the Hylians, although afraid, were undoubtedly entranced by the exotic beauty of the Gerudo desert women. Like Teleli, they had beautiful clear caramel skin that threw a shocking contrast into the markets and villages where they stepped foot. They were basically the forbidden fruit of Hyrule.

Unless they wanted the man. Then they had their way every single time.

And Teleli was sure she would have Link very, very soon.

She nodded her head in thanks to the Gerudo cook, who eyed her suspiciously as she excused herself from the table and pranced out into the hot, windy fortress. When was Teleli ever this springy? She usually complained about the food before leaving the table. Unusual, maybe someone finally introduced her to something called manners, thought the cook as she shrugged and began to clear the table.

xxxxx

"Hi-yaaaah!"

Yadira brought her scimitars down onto Teleli's crisscrossed ones. Teleli blocked her efficiently.

"Good job, kid. Not bad. I almost killed you last time," she scoffed, throwing back her slick light orange ponytail.

Teleli raised an eyebrow. "Only because I hadn't slept the night before because of your dumb sister."

"She's a month old, give her a break, Teli, she has to feed every two hours!"

"Right. Let's get this over with, I've trained enough today. It's really freaking hot out here, too."

"Teleli, we've only been training for an hour."

"Only?!"

"You're so lazy, I swear, I should send you to run laps around Hyrule Field. Go help the postman or something."

"I bet you banged him."

"Fuck off, Teleli!"

They trained for another hour and a half, til the afternoon sun beat down on them so severely they had to stop."

Teleli exhaled, throwing her scimitars at the gate of the Gerudo Training Grounds. The guard at the gate flashed her middle finger.

"Yeah, up yours too."

xxxxxxxx

"Ahhh.."

Teleli breathed in the scent of her cool bed. Time for a late afternoon nap, she thought.

But she pathetically flew up feet first to the window when she thought she saw a flash of green go by.

"Oh." It was the second-in-command, Aveil, inspecting the stolen horses.

Teleli blinked. She wanted to see Link again. She wanted to talk to him.

Take him home, make him hers.

She'd surely do it, tonight. She'd find him.

After this nap..hmm.. she yawned deeply and buried her face into her pillow.

xxxx

Okay, second chapter. Woo.. there we go. Review reviewww please & thanks babes :)


	3. Chapter 3

A glowing ball of light with wings hovered above Teleli's face. The Gerudo opened her eyes. "What the hell is that light? Agh!" She flew up so quickly she bumped her head on the shelf above her bed. "OUCH." Rubbing her forehead, she looked at the ball of light. For sure this was a fairy, one of the mysterious fairies of the forest abroad. She'd never seen once except in pictures during lessons. "What the...why...what are you doing here?"

The fairy didn't respond. She didn't except it to, anyway. She rolled her eyes. "Okay."  
Teleli looked outside. It was dark, probably late evening. No one was outside except for a distant figure cuddling a horse's head in her arms. Teleli stretched and headed outside to see who it was. She smiled upon reaching Aveil, the second in command.  
"Tender time, huh, Aveil?"  
Aveil jumped. She never let anyone see her show any form of affection, especially toward beasts of burden. She always acted the tough Gerudo warrior. "Teleli! I didn't know you were up...why are you up, anyway?" And what's THAT?!" She gestured at the fairy above Teleli's

head.  
The fairy suddenly began to circle Aveil's head, causing the woman to shriek and wave her arms like a giant bird. "Get away!" She started to grab for it.  
Teleli cocked her head to the side. "I don't know how it got here or why it's here in the first place. Nor do I care. I have things to do tonight, anyway." Aveil nodded.

"Get em girl. But don't leave this thing with me." Aveil gestured toward the fairy, which was shining yellow over her head. She shuddered.  
"It'll find its way back." Teleli swung herself over one of the horses with ease. She clicked and tapped her heels into the horse's sides lightly and took off toward the exit of Gerudo's Fortress. She'd surely find Link tonight. She would get lucky tonight.  
Pshhh.. he'd be the lucky one, she thought as she crossed the bridge toward Hyrule Field, ignoring the camp of carpenters' wolf whistles and cat calls. She made a note to herself to throw them into the canyon on returning.

Teleli breathed in the fragrant night air as she made her way into Hyrule Field. She never took time to look around and realize how beautiful the land of Hyrule was. How diverse the people , places, and climates were. She had always been amazed by nature, just never really realized how wonderful her homeland itself really was.  
But where was Link? She didn't know where to start looking. She led her horse toward Kakariko Village, where she'd last seen him. Worth a try, right? She thought.

She dismounted at the stairs and tied the horse to the sign that was at the bottom. Here goes nothing, she thought as she climbed up the stairs and into the village.

"Shit."

She'd forgotten her weapons. Was she stupid? She puffed audibly.

"Guess I'm using these babies." She wiggled her fingers. "Nothing hurts like nails. Heheh."

As she walked slowly into the village, she sincerely hoped she didn't have to fight anyone. Or that anyone was awake. She didn't feel like dealing with their drama over a Gerudo in the village. "Bitches be hating. Always hating." (A/N I had to xD)  
After a few minutes of looking, she realized he most likely wasn't here. Unless he was inside, and she didn't feel like dealing with the drama of breaking into a house, either.

Teleli sat down on the edge of the well, plopping her chin onto her palms. Might as well just chill here, then. Her stomach growled. Might as well find something to eat, right..  
She scoffed as she realized it was at least midnight by now, there wouldn't be anyone selling food anywhere. Aside from that fat guy that sold "magic beans" to the teenagers of Hyrule, man did that stuff send you to Termina and back. She smiled and shook her head at the naivety of Hylian parents. Heheh..magic beans. She looked around at the village.  
It was kind of pretty here, she thought. Neat, brick houses set randomly around the large village, with a huge, running windmill to top it off. Death Mountain loomed over in the background. She wondered what the rent was here.  
Suddenly she heard the sound of grass crunching. She turned around so quickly she had to hold the wall for balance. A young man smiled at her. "Hello, princess."

"Who the heck are you?" she grimaced. He smelled heavily of alcohol.

"M'name's Kadaven the third, of the Sheikah," he slurred.

Teleli let out a loud laugh. "Hah, really? Tell me more."  
"I- I slayed th'monster tonigghh..BAM!" He swung an invisible sword into the air, falling over and giggling like a schoolgirl. Teleli was highly amused by this drunken fool.  
The man blew his shaggy, dirty, dark brown hair out of his crimson eyes. His tan skin was dirty, most likely from falling over like an idiot every couple of minutes.

"Princess Zeldaaa, come'erepleeseee..," he lunged toward Teleli's ankle, grabbing for it and missing every time. "I wanna grovel at your feet prrrincess...ahem..."  
Teleli was getting creeped out now. Geez, what a freak. She pulled up by his tunic. "GET LOST." The man giggled sheepishly and shakily stood up on his own. "Mmkay love."

She watched as "Kadaven" lumbered over to the tree in the middle of the village and slumped himself against it, humming what sounded like the Song of Storms til he faded into a slumber. Teleli shook her head in disgust. She stood to leave.  
As she walked toward the exit she gingerly stepped around the snoring Kadaven. He awoke with a snort. "G-gerudo lady, mmm so prettaaayyy..kiss meehh, love, mmmwwaahhh.."  
"Ew. Stay where you are or I will kill you on the spot."  
Kadaven giggled. "Why you ou' so late anyway and why in Ka-kakariko..hhmmhh.."  
"I'm looking for someone."  
"Who ya looken for lovey...mmhhm righ' hereee..." His eyelids twitched severely in what looked like an attempt at a wink. Teleli made a noise of disgust.

"I'm looking for a man. Not very tall, he's sort of lean and muscular. Blonde hair and...blue eyes.. g-green tunic," she faltered, blushing.  
Kadaven scoffed loudly and bellowed in drunken laughter. "Hmmhh haahhh..Link righ'.."  
Teleli smiled. "Yes! Have you seen him?"  
Kadaven threw his arm toward Death Mountain. "There, loveyyy.."  
Teleli looked up at Death Mountain. "Oh, hell no. I'll wait."  
Kadaven flashed his teeth at Teleli. One of his front teeth were missing.  
"Hmmhh, gimme a kiss, lady.."  
"Ew. No. Disappear," scoffed Teleli as she stood to leave. "I'll try another time."

Teleli sighed and walked toward the exit. She descended the steps and started to untie her horse, only to be muffled by a large olive hand and thrown against the wall of dirt. It was dark, she could barely make out the features of her attacker.  
"I heard from the girls that you're persuing the one who calls himself the Hero of Time."  
"Hmm?!" She exclaimed, still muffled. The stranger shone a lantern in her face.  
Teleli gasped in shock.

"Stay away from that man. He's not good for you. I don't care how badly you desire him. There are other men for you to fool around with, but do not go near Link. Understand?"  
Teleli nodded.  
"Good. Now go back to the Fortress and get some sleep. You want to be a warrior so badly, but you stay up all night fooling around like a stupid little child, I don't see you in that position anytime soon. Yadira tells me you're getting better, don't ruin it."  
The man released her, and she automatically clambered to the ground in a bow.  
"Yes, Lord Ganondorf."  
"Good girl..off with you, now."

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Teleli was awakened the next morning by the sound of Gerudo teenagers arguing. She pulled her pillow over her head and groaned. "Shut up.."

"You...you're so insolent, Yagra, I swear! Uff!"

"You need to back up off my man, Nadin, you know I've been with him for two weeks already! You can have that ugly beggar in Kakariko. He's more your type anyway."

Teleli groaned in anger and pulled her blanket above her head as well. She'd gotten home around 4 am, and it was only...

"Noon, Teli, noon, and you're still in bed."

Teleli sat up and shook her long, wavy hair out of her eyes to see Yadira sitting on the foot of her bed. " Morning, sunshine. I saved you some breakfast. Sorry it's cold."

Yadira pulled a tray of bread, fried eggs, and Lon Lon milk from the table next to Teleli's bed.

"So..." started Yadira as Teleli began to devour the food. She was famished.

"Where were we last night, Miss Teleli? Hmmm?" she grinned.

Teleli looked up. "Kakariko."

Yadira rolled her eyes. "So I've heard. But you know what I mean...hmm?"

Teleli blinked.

"I didn't find him, Yadira."

"Yeah, I heard the King caught you there and all, but I would've thought you got a little somethin somethin you know what I'm saying babe, heheh-"

"Yadira, stop...seriously. Don't even mention Link anymore. It's done."

Teleli swallowed with difficulty. Yadira tsked and took the tray.

"You're welcome, sugar. Go shower and get out on the fortress."

"Yeah, yeah.."

Teleli loved Yadira, but she was really too much sometimes. At 20 years old, she was the one responsible for training the 16+ year old girls. She was also Teleli's 2nd cousin.

Stretching and yawning loudly, Teleli got up and threw off her clothes as she hopped into the shower. She let the hot water run over her tired, sore body as she washed herself.

Maybe the King knows what's good for me, she thought as she washed her long, thick waves of dark red hair. Maybe he's trying to protect me.

It's not like he gives a damn about who the other girls go with, she snorted to herself. So long as they supposedly stayed away from Link. Hell, Link most likely didn't even give a damn about her anyway. They'd only met once and only she was crazy enough to keep thinking about him. Maybe it was better for her to just give up on finding the guy and just focus on her training. I mean, who was this...this.._man... _to her that was so important and worth her time anyway? Teleli shook her head and grabbed a towel from the rack.

She dried herself off and went to her room to get dressed.

And there, sitting on her folded clothes...

Was the fairy.

"GAH!" She shrieked, pulling the towel tighter around her body.

"Why are you even here? Go away! Argh!" She began to smack at the fairy with her pillow.

"Stop it, you're going to tear off my wing!" Its voice was soft and high.

"You TALK too?! GYAAAHH!" Teleli swung the pillow more fiercely.

"Look!" The fairy flew up in Teleli's face. "Calm down. I want to talk."

Teleli put the pillow down and tightened her one arm around her towel.

"What do you want?"

The fairy settled itself on Teleli's pillow.

"Get dressed, my eyes are closed."

Teleli puffed and threw on an off-white tank top and loose white pants with red trimming. She towel dried her long, wet hair and pulled it into a tight bun on top of her head. She sat on the opposite end of her bed and glared at the fairy.

"My name is Navi."

"Teleli."

"Are we calm? We good now?"

Teleli clicked impatiently. "I guess."

"Don't get mad, but I've been following you since yesterday morning."

Teleli's eyes popped wide open.

"You little creep! Why on EARTH-"

"Shh! I thought you said you were calm. Anyway, I saw the way you were looking at my comrade, Link. You know, he never talks about girls. I always ask him what he thinks when we're around girls. He acts indifferent."

Teleli puffed. "Okay, and?"

"I'm getting there," said Navi, flying closer to Teleli and sitting in her lap.

Teleli grimaced.

"Anyway, when you turned around and started following us, I knew you liked him. You looked like you'd taken a rather large dose of Magic Beans."

"Wow, you're really not helping-"

"Will you stop interrupting me? Geez. So after you guys got acquainted, I kinda went back and forth between you two. Heheh, between you and me, I love this juicy stuff."

"Juicy stuff? What are you talking about? You drama loving little insect."

"Guilty. Anyway, on the way into Kakariko, I stayed with Link for a few minutes before persuing you and your horse. He talked about how beautiful you were, and also how strange you were acting," Navi giggled. "He also wished you weren't a Gerudo."

"Oh, nice." Teleli didn't know either to feel flattered or offended.

"So anyway, I asked him whether he was interested in you, and he laughed at me and told me he was done with me trying to set him up with every girl in Hyrule."

Navi flew up and sat on Teleli's shoulder. Her glow had faltered. She was a petite, pretty little thing with silvery white hair, tan skin, and large grey eyes. She looked into Teleli's eyes.

"But he did say he was definitely intrigued by you..," she said softly.

"Ohh..," Teleli's heart melted.

"Listen, Navi, you shouldn't be here. I'm not allowed by my King to talk to Link. Go find him and stay with him." Teleli sighed, feeling down.

Navi's lips parted for a second, then closed. She nodded solemnly, and flew out the window.

Teleli sighed and turned to leave for the fortress grounds. She stopped for a second to fix herself up a bit in the mirror. She took her container of kohl and winged her eyes a bit, and lined them heavily. Her large, almond shaped golden eyes stood out against the black makeup. She walked out into the hot, humid fortress to help the rest of her Gerudo sisters with their work. As she helped one of the women sharpen spear heads, she thought about what Navi told her. He said I was beautiful, she mused to herself. But she had to let it go, or she would be severely punished by the King. She shook her head sadly.

"What's wrong, love?" asked the Gerudo she was helping.

"Oh, nothing, auntie (A/N in some cultures, such as Arabian and Indian, people refer to older women as 'auntie')."

"You sure, hun? You look so down."

"I'm just tired, auntie, I'm sorry.."

xxxxxx

"Stop it already, you two!"

Yadira pushed herself between the two bickering Gerudo girls as the women all settled down for lunch. Teleli laughed loudly at their immaturity. "Still arguing? Bahaha! Make up already."

"But she's a man stealing skank!"

"Man stealing? I didn't see your name on his head, _habla!_*

"Who are they fighting over, anyway?" asked Azeba, who was leaning against Teleli as the roasting goat's delightful aroma filled the air around them.

"The-stop hitting, Yagra-the dumb Potion Shop owner," gasped Yadira as she avoided a swing from Nadin's ring-laden fingers. "ENOUGH or I'll call for Aveil."

Nadin and Yagra glared at each other and took seats as far away from each other as possible. Gerudo fights over men happened often, and usually ended in the man either being killed by one of them or going into hiding.

"He's not even that cute." Azeba twirled a fork between her fingers.

"He's cute as hell!" called Nadin. Yagra shot her the dirtiest look Teleli had ever seen her throw at anyone. She couldn't help but giggle.

Teleli only had one cute guy on her mind. A cute guy she wasn't allowed to think about.

But the King couldn't read her mind, she realized. She was free in her fantasies.

"Finally! Ugh."

The Gerudo cooks carried a heavy platter of delicious roasted goat onto the middle of the table. The women hungrily began to pull chunks of meat onto their plates. Gerudo women weren't exactly known for their good manners. They were, after all, warriors.

"Yeah, buddy!" exclaimed Teleli as Yadira forked a large helping of flank meat onto her plate. She could eat forever, this girl. She began to devour her lunch, savoring the flavor of the meat. "Hey Dialeh, great job with the seasoning!"

Dialeh, the head cook, raised her eyebrows in surprise at Teleli's polite compliment.

"Thank you, dear.."

Suddenly, the women all got quiet as the King Ganondorf walked in and cleared his throat.

Aveil stood up and filled a plate til heaping with meat and potatoes, and placed it at the end of the table where his almost always vacant chair sat. The King sat down and began to eat as the women bowed their heads toward him in respect. Teleli shook with fear.

He never ate lunch with them.

After a few minutes of dead silence, aside from Ganondorf's chewing and silverware, he stood up and cleared his throat again.

"My girls."

A quiet murmuring of "Your Highness"'s and "My Leige"'s were heard til it was silent again.

"I have made this clear in the past, but it certainly isn't clear enough."

He shot a glance toward the trembling Teleli.

"You girls are not...and I repeat, not... allowed to have relations with my enemy. And my current enemy, as you all know... is Link, the so-called 'Hero of Time'."

Dead silence.

Unwelcome tears filled Teleli's eyes.

"Am I clear when I say this?"

Another murmuring of "Yes, Highness"'s erupted.

"Ahh...good, good."

The King flourished his cape and began to walk toward the exit. He slowed down for a second while he passed the frightened, disheartened Teleli, and shot her a knowing look before finally leaving the kitchen chamber.

xxx

*habla- Arabic for dumbass (female)

I'll probably be referencing Arab culture alot, because they are desert people after all. xx

r&r please.

The next chapter will probably be from Link's POV. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Navi, please stop. I'm trying to eat."

Navi giggled excitedly as she hovered around Link's head. The young man tsked, grabbed the fairy, and placed her on the ground. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Sorry, Link. I'm just so relieved to know your orientation." She avoided Link's hand.

"So you thought I was gay, just because I'm too busy for girls?"

"No comment."

Link rolled his eyes. Stupid fairy, she was so annoying sometimes.

He started back into his fire roasted Cuccoo and warm bread, courtesy of Anju the Cuccoo girl.

Link smiled as he remembered how she'd told him she was a vegetarian a few years ago, only to have found her giving up as her brother kept pushing her to eat a Cuccoo leg at a wedding celebration. She'd been the owner of Anju's Cuccoo Kitchen since that year. Best restaurant ever, Link thought. He finished his dinner and stood up.

"We've gotta get going, Navi. Princess Ruto's stuck in Ice Cavern again. Din knows why."

Link mounted Epona and took off in the direction of Zora's River. It had been a good few weeks so far. He'd managed to train Epona to be braver, running through water, jumping over great distances, etc., also talking Ingo the ranch hand into respecting his brother Talon and to stop abusing his niece, Malon at Lon Lon Ranch.

He'd also signed a peace treaty with the Gerudo, although their King Ganondorf swore on the Triforce that Link was unwelcome in his eyes and would always be his enemy.

He stayed clear of their path most of the time, anyway. Whenever he saw a Gerudo, he would nod in solemn respect and keep going. They weren't very fond of him, well, at least they didn't show it if they were. They generally hated men.

But that weird girl he met the other morning. Now she was really something else.

Silly girl, Link thought. Probably has a hidden agenda.

Did she?

"Why are you so quiet, Link?" asked Navi softly as Link pulled his white sleeves down over his arms as he entered Zora's Domain. It was freezing here, even though it wasn't frozen solid anymore. He bowed his head briefly in respect to King Zora, and made his way outside toward the Ice Cavern. He crossed the new bridge and entered the cave.

"Link?" asked Navi as they made their way through the ice cold cavern, scanning the icy cave for the naive fool of a princess.

"Yes, Navi?"

"You're so quiet. What's on your mind? You're usually bitching about something or another."

"Nothing, Navi, just look for Ruto, please."

Less than five minutes later, they found the Zora princess waiting impatiently with her arms crossed. She scowled deeply and pouted at Link, who looked like he was ready to kill her.

"Two hours and forty five minutes. I could have DIED."

"You...you weren't stuck.."

"You don't love me!" Ruto burst into tears.

Link sighed impatiently. "We've been through this..."

"But we've been together for years!" Ruto wailed.

"Ruto, we were never 'together'-"

"You USED me!"

"Ruto-"

The princess wailed and ran toward the exit of the cavern. Link's heart sank for her.

He felt bad for her, but he had no interest in her whatsoever. Yes, he'd agreed to marry her when they were children, but at that point, he would've told her he would let her father chew off his head if he could have the Spiritual Stone of Water.

And he'd sat her down a year after he'd restored peace to Hyrule and gently explained to her that he only agreed to her ridiculous request for hers and the rest of Hyrule's sake, and that he had no intention to marry her. That didn't go very well, either.

"Forget her, Link. She'll get over herself. She's only done this a million times."

Link shook his head. "Stupid girl. You'd think for a princess, she'd be with another guy by now." Navi laughed. "I know, right?"

A few minutes later, as Link mounted Epona and set off toward Kakariko Village to catch a couple of hours of shut-eye, he caught himself thinking about that strange Gerudo.

What was her name? Telula? Tellala?

He shook his head. He thought about the way she looked as she nervously approached him. He didn't even think the Gerudo were capable of being nervous. He'd never seen a Gerudo act anything short of tough. They were indifferent and demanding.

Her cheeks had blazed furiously pink against her tan skin. Link remembered thinking how cute it was. Her hands had been trembling, she'd stuttered in speech upon touching his hand.

Link felt his face grow hot. He smiled and shook his head a bit. Silly girl.

"Heyyy, what's with that face, boy?" Navi flew up in Link's face and cocked an eyebrow.

"What face?" Link tucked his bangs behind his pointed ear.

"That face! You look like you just saw Princess Zelda in her undies."

Link looked at Navi, his eyebrow raised. "Fuck off! Stop talking like that!"

Link was incredibly shy. He hated when the perverted, crazy Navi taunted and teased him with talk like that. She just wanted to hear the ' juicy stuff' she usually shared with her fairy friends back in Kokiri Forest.

He hopped off the horse, tied her up, and exhaustedly dragged himself up the stairs and into Kakariko Village. He'd been residing her on and off, in Impa's old house. He shared it with two other men, one from the Hyrule Castle town, the other a half Sheikah half Hylian from this village. They'd invited Link to stay with them whenever he needed to.

He opened the door to find Sherim, the Hylian roommate, sprawled out on his bed on the bottom floor, looking beat. Link grinned. Sherim's light brown curls were shadowing his closed eyes, his sword lay on the floor next to him. He was snoring.

The half Sheikah, Ghanim, was sitting against the wall, eating his dinner.

"Welcome, Link. There's food on the fire."

"No, thank you, Ghanim, I just had dinner."

"Anju's Cuccoo?"

"You bet."

Ghanim smiled. "So you're finally going to sleep. How long has it been?"

Link sighed. "Almost three days," he exhaled as he took off his boots and hat. He pulled off his gear, put it to the side, and began to undress.

"Oooh, boy!" teased Ghanim. Link threw his tunic over Ghanim's shaggy, ash-blonde hair.

"I'm really tired, Ghanim. None of that."

"I'm just joking!" laughed Ghanim as Navi landed on his head and swung herself upside down over his face.

"Hello, handsome." Navi always flirted with Link's roommates.

Ghanim blew Navi off his face. She landed in Link's hat. "Nice," she said, muffled by the soft cotton of his emerald-green cap. "Ugh, it stinks in here."

"What's up with Sherim?" asked Link as he settled into his bed in the loft above the one-room house. Ghanim shook his head.

"He said he'd been out at Lon Lon Ranch all day helping his cousin and uncles with the horses. He didn't say much after, he passed out hours ago."

Link laughed and got comfortable as Ghanim cleaned up, and finally blew the lights out.

He heard the young man settle himself into his bed down below, opposite from Sherim's.

A few minutes later and he was snoring. Link smiled. He felt Navi snuggle herself into his hair.

"Link..?"

"Mhm?"

"You were thinking about her, weren't you? Back at the cavern?" she whispered into his ear.

Link shifted his weight. "Go to sleep, Navi."

He was glad it was dark. Very glad.

"I knew it," she snickered.

"Sleeeep, you firefly."

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

"Teleli, eat, please. Please?"

Zaena, Teleli's friend, waved a piece of spicy bread in the depressed girl's face.

"I swear, this bread is so good. Come on, girl, eat!"

Teleli shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Zaena snorted. "Good one, Teli. Seriously, you'll get sick if you don't eat. Yalla! (A/N Yalla- Arabic for come on, let's go, etc)!"

Teleli shook her head and rested her cheek down on her arms on the table.

Zaena made a noise of frustration. "Okay, that's it. Yadiraaa!"

Teleli's head shot up. "Okay, okay, okay!"

Zaena laughed as she wrapped a piece of goat cheese in a large slice of spicy bread. "There we go. You don't want Yadira force-feeding you, trust me," she said as she handed Teleli the food. It was delicious, Teleli thought as she slowly took a bite. But she just wasn't feeling well at all. The look on King Ganondorf's face yesterday had scared the life out of her.

"Teleli. No, no-finish it!" Zaena growled as Teleli pushed the half -eaten sandwich aside.

Zaena was only 18, but she demanded as much respect as Yadira and Aveil. You just had to listen to her or she'd put you through hell until you did.

"Eat it! Teli, eat it."

"Okay, okay." Teleli finished the sandwich as Zaena smiled in satisfaction.

Dialeh, the head cook, leaned over the table toward Zaena.

"Your turn to help Asmeh with the dishes, Zee."

Zaena nodded and stood up, tousling Teleli's loose hair. She looked at Dialeh with concern.

"Dialeh, will you find an Auntie for Teleli to talk to? She's having boy problems or something." Teleli looked up at Zaena, wanting to bite her head off. Zaena grinned.

"Got dishes to do. Bye bye, kiddo."

Dialeh looked down at Teleli. She didn't look too good. Like she'd seen a ghost. She sighed.

Dialeh was a robust woman in her early thirties, very talkative and a good friend and mother figure, but she decided this was a case for Auntie Shada.

Auntie Shada was in her mid-fifties, she was the seamstress of the Gerudo and also volunteered as a caretaker for the toddlers of the Gerudo while they worked. Most of the Gerudo girls with boyfriend problems or any problem at all were usually known for seeking help and comfort from the wise Auntie Shada, losing control of their tough exteriors and crying desperately in her lap as she soothed them with her comforting words.

All the women dearly loved Shada. She even went to comfort the wives of the few Hylian men that were killed by the Gerudo for trespassing.

"Teleli.." Dialeh started as she sat down on the vacant seat next to the girl.

Teleli looked at Dialeh. She was just beginning to develop the slightest hint of crow's feet around her pretty dandelion eyes. She was always so happy.

"I'm okay, Dialeh, really.."

"Honey, come with me." she grasped Teleli's limp hand and stood. She led her out of the kitchen chamber and through the complex array of halls until they reached the door of the sewing room. Dialeh gave Teleli a comforting smile as she knocked softly.

"Shada? It's Dialeh. We have a little lady with a boy problem."

A soft chuckle was heard as the door swung open to reveal an older Gerudo woman with greying scarlet hair and deep-set golden eyes. She was short and slighty chubby, wearing the long, slightly fitted, and embroidered black and burgundy garment of the more domesticated Gerudo women. She swung her hand in welcome as the two women entered the room.

"Sit, sit, make yourselves comfortable," she smiled warmly at Teleli, who was on the verge of tears. She didn't know why Dialeh brought her here...she was fine...wasn't she?

"I actually have to get going, I have a young man waiting for me and Aveil in the market with boxes of Lon Lon Milk. But Teleli here needs someone to talk to."

"Aha, I see, dear, run along now, don't want to keep him waiting, now, do we?" she winked.

"Auntie!" laughed Dialeh. Shada chuckled. "Good bye, love."

As Dialeh closed the door behind her, Shada settled herself onto the mattress on the floor, where Teleli sat cross-legged, her head down in embarrassement.

"Teleli, my dear, you've grown so much. You look so much like Lamis when she was your age."

Teleli gulped at the mention of her mother. She had been killed in battle with the Sheikah when Teleli was only six years old. Along with Yadira's and Azeba's.

"I know, Auntie.."

Shada sat up and put her arm around Teleli's slightly trembling shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, my love, tell me what's going on."

Teleli sighed deeply. This wasn't a good idea, not at all. She inwardly cursed Dialeh. She, with much difficulty, looked into Shada's concerned gaze.

"Auntie, there's this guy.. and I know we're not supposed to allow ourselves to get too far emotionally with men.. but I only met him once and I was just taken by his eyes."

Auntie Shada nodded in understanding.

Teleli cleared her throat.

"Anyway, this man's companion paid me a visit and told me that he..called me beautiful," Teleli's eyes glazed over, " and that he was intrigued by me, and all these other things.."

"I see," said Shada soothingly, " And then, child?"

Teleli closed her eyes and envisioned Link's beautiful cerulean eyes. She sniffled.

"Auntie, remember yesterday when the King warned us against the Hero of Time?"

Shada's face softened with deeper understanding.

"That was..."

"Directed toward me, yes, Auntie," Teleli began to cry. "It was for me."

"Shhh...shh, now, love, it's alright," whispered Shada as she embraced Teleli and pulled her close to her warm chest. Being in Auntie Shada's arms felt so right, it was almost like...her mother was holding her...she sobbed even harder into the woman's chest.

"I understand, my dear, I know, I know... Your mother's cousin, Yadira's mother, once came to me with a similar problem. She was madly in love with the Hylian knight that had killed King Ganondorf's young daughter. It was a secret affair that he still doesn't know about."

Teleli sniffled and looked up at the older women attentively. She'd never heard about this. The late Mai'suna had always talked about how much she hated men. At least that's what the cooks had said over dinner one night.

"My dear, listen to your heart, but use your brain as well. The King Ganondorf is not fair in terms of love and relation," she said quietly.

Teleli was shocked. Were they allowed to talk lowly of the King?

"We're not supposed to fall in love, at least not deeply in love," pondered Teleli aloud.

"But it happens, child, we are Gerudo, yes..."

She tilted Teleli's chin, wiping her tears.

"But we are also women."

She pulled a box of fabric scraps from under her sewing kit.

"What's this?" sniffled Teleli.

Auntie Shada smiled and gently lifted the scraps of fabric to reveal an old, withering picture of a tall, young man with wavy locks of light brunette hair. He bore the symbol of the Sheikah upon his dark tunic.

"Who...what..."

"His name was Keev. He was...yes, dear..," she answered Teleli's silent question of shock.

"A Sheikah."

"Weren't they our sworn enemies back in the day, Auntie?" she asked softly.

Shada nodded.

"My dear, no one knew but your mother's cousin. And she took my secret to the grave."

Teleli leaned back against the woman's shoulder.

"What should I do, Auntie...?"

Shada began to braid Teleli's hair back.

"Do what your heart tells you. Just be careful of the King."

Teleli was overjoyed. Someone understood completely!

She pulled Shada into a deep embrace. "Oh, thank you, Auntie, thank you!"

Auntie Shada chuckled and patted Teleli's head.

"Be careful, my child."

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Navi flew through the breezy mid-afternoon air of Hyrule Field as quickly as her little wings would take her. She was also giggling madly. "Link's going to love this."

Little did Teleli know that Navi had been eavesdropping on her visit with Shada under a pile of polyester fabric. She'd gushed in happiness the entire time, and had been squirming in anticipation to tell Link all of the juicy details. And here she was, zooming up the steps and into Kakariko Village, bumping into trees and buildings in crazy anticipation. She'd waited ten long years to see Link show genuine interest in any female. She giggled as she flew in through the hole above Anju's Cuccoo pen to find Link and his two roommates having a brunch of what looked like beef stew and bread.

"Link! Hey!" she landed on his shoulder and grabbed his cheek. She leaned in closer toward his ear. "I have soooo much to tell you."

Link shook his shoulder, making Navi yelp and dig her little nails into his face. "Stop that!"

"Then get off me, I'm trying to eat."

Link's Hylian roommate, Sherim, grinned and grabbed Navi. "Sit with me, Navi boo."

Navi's glow went bright pink. "Heheh...hey Sherim!"

Link looked up at Sherim. He was quite a handsome young man, the girls were gaga for him around here. He had labor-tanned skin and light green eyes under a curly mess of brown hair. His left cheek dimpled when he smiled. Navi was usually all over him.

"I'm done. Good job with the stew, Ghanim, old boy." Sherim winked at his friend.

"Yeah," said Ghanim absently as he cleared the table.

Navi was now hovering excitedly around Link's head. "Tell me later, Navi..please, not now."

"You'll love this, it's about Teleli! The Gerudo girl from the other day!"

"Who?" asked Sherim as he pulled a blue tunic over his white undergarment.

"No one," said Link through clenched teeth as he stared daggers at Navi.

"Thought I heard something about a Gerudo. Vile bitches, they are. Ugh."

"Yeah."

Link certainly didn't think Teleli was vile. She was a silly, awkward girl. But not vile as far as he knew. Nabooru wasn't vile either, but she'd pulled a reverse Ruto on him.

Link scoffed inwardly as he remembered Nabooru the lone wolf Gerudo thief and her unfulfilled promise. He shook his head. She wasn't his type anyway, way too formal.

Link never shared his preference of women with anyone, especially the nosy creature that was called Navi. No one knew he liked a little bit of imperfection in a girl, unlike most Hylian men who describe the women they desire as if they were describing Princess Zelda.

He liked exotic women as well. He liked women who were proud of who they were, rich in culture, and knew what they wanted in life. Most Hylian women were raised to please their husbands, and wives at home with no personality outside domestication were all they wanted to be. Well, generally, at least.

He liked a little excitement in a girl, a little toughness here and there, but with a hopelessly romantic soft side and she had to have nice eyes.

Beautiful eyes were really the only physical requirement of a significant other that he really cared about. Nothing else was relevant to his attraction.

But Teleli was just beautiful.

Everything about this girl was beautiful. Her hair, her face, her body. Link blushed.

Her eyes.

They looked like two shining, honey colored suns.

He blushed even harder. Why was he thinking about her so much?

"Quiet lately, my boy," called Ghanim from the sink. Link dismissed it with a shrug.

"Is the evil King giving you grief again?"

"Nah."

Ghanim swung a sheathed sword over his shoulder and pulled on his boots. He pulled his longish, shaggy hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and applied kohl to his eyes. Sherim snickered. "Heheh...makeup."

"It's good for the eyes, you nitwit, did you pay any attention to the great Impa during lessons at all?" exclaimed Ghanim irritably.

"Still makeup. You look like a girl, anyway, so.."

"Coming from Curly Sue, that's a burn."

"You little prick, I'm pissing in your sheets tonight."

Ghanim shook his head and opened the door. "Later, boys. I'm off to the forest. Got some business with a Skull kid to attend to."

Sherim scoffed as Ghanim left. "That guy and his gambling. He's addicted."

He turned toward Link.

"What's this business about a Gerudo? You sure they're not giving you trouble?"

Link shook his head. "Nah, man.."

Sherim raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. He too stood up and dressed in an old pair of dark blue overalls over his long sleeved white undergarment.

"To Lon Lon. My dear cousin Malon needs help slaughtering a cow in celebration of the birth of a new child to the family."

Link looked up. "Who had a baby?"

"My uncle Ingo's daughter. She lives in Hyrule Castletown. She married about a year ago. Don't you remember her? She used to chase Cuccoos in the market as a little girl."

"Ahh, yes, yes, little Marbi."

Sherim smiled. "My little cousins are growing up so fast," said the 25 year old.

Link, being 21 himself, didn't have much family to celebrate. The closest he had to family were his childhood friend Saria, the ranch girl Malon, and Darunia the Goron and his son.

And Navi of course. As annoying as she was, Navi was special to him.

He nodded in goodbye to Sherim, who was out the door in seconds.

Navi couldn't hold her excitement. She landed on the table in front of where Link was still sitting. Her glow was off, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Ugh, what is it now, Navi?"

He pretended to be uninterested in what she had to say, but in reality, when she had mentioned the fact that the news was about the Gerudo girl Teleli, he felt all hot inside. He secretly wanted to know it all, but didn't want Navi teasing him.

Was this what a crush felt like?

I barely even saw her, he thought.

Are you kidding me, you checked her out since she got off the horse, said his conscience.

Link shook his head.

Navi gushed. "Okay, so let me tell you this first, um, I've been kind of going back and forth between you and Teleli. Like to see what she's doing and stuff."

"You've been spying on the Gerudo? Do you want to be crushed with a rock?"

"They didn't see me. Anyway, Ganondorf threatened her at lunch yesterday. Like, threatened her from talking to you and stuff. She wanted to make you her boyfriend or something."

Link gasped quietly. So this was all to land him in her bed. That's all the word 'boyfriend' meant to the Gerudo anyway. He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. Go on."

"What's with that face? I'm not done. So anyway, she was all sad and stuff, I even saw her crying in the shower the other morning-"

"You creep!"

"Yell at me later! So I told her how you called her pretty and a few other things-"

"What? Now she probably thinks I'm as creepy as you want me to be! All i did was say she was beautiful, no big deal," said Link, growing hot again.

"She loved it," said Navi softly. "But then she kicked me out because she's not allowed to see you."

Link sighed. "I think we should just stay out of this whole Gerudo girl business, Navi."

Link was certainly intrigued by this girl and her strange behavior toward him, especially for a taking a chance to see her again really worth all the trouble that the Gerudo would put them through? But man, those eyes of hers. He'd seen his share of pretty eyes in Hyrule, from Princess Zelda's baby blues to Malon's deep indigos, to Ruto's sparkling amethysts. Even Nabooru's amber peepers, though she'd always been too tall to look at.

But this girl's eyes, there were something about them that separated her from the rest of her clan. He'd looked into the eyes of the Gerudo that had captured him before they reached a peace agreement. They were golden, yes, but like flat pieces of hard, emotionless gold.

"Hello?" called Navi, waving her tiny arm in Link's face. "Are we still here, boy?"

Link jumped. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired." He faked a yawn.

Navi clicked her tongue. " Do you really want her to stay away? I know you don't. But I can tell her that if you want me to," Navi smirked, knowing he wouldn't. He could try to play it off all he wanted, but she could see right through him.

"I thought so. Anyway let me finish, Link. Gosh, all you two do is interrupt like lovesick teenagers when I'm trying to talk."

Link couldn't hide his smile.

"There we go heheh. Okay, so the other morning she was all sad and depressed, like her friend had to force her to eat breakfast and all. So the cooking lady took her to this old Gerudo called 'Auntie Shada'. She's like their source of comfort for when they're sad. Trust me," she said to Link's confused face. "I didn't know they could feel, either."

"Anyway, " Navi continued, starting on a pea from Link's leftover stew, "she told that Auntie Shada lady all this stuff like, she didn't want to fall in love but she was just..," Navi giggled.

"'Just taken by his eyes..," she imitated Teleli's eastern accent.

Link's eyes widened. "Did she really say that?" Navi nodded, her cheeky grin widening.

"Someone's happy."

"This is why I dont tell you anything, all you do is tease me." Link's ears grew hot.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, she was just telling this woman how much she liked you, and that woman- you're gonna love this- showed Teleli a picture of HER old boyfriend, a Sheikah! Can you believe that shit? Huh? Yeah, anyway, so she basically told Teleli to do what her heart told her as long as Ganondorf didn't find out."

Link took a breath. He didn't know she liked him so much. But why, though?

He didn't care, he liked her too. He knew it since the night after he met her. He didn't see it at first as anything more than an uncommon acquaintance, til he tried to go to sleep that night. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He admitted to himself that he liked her.

"What do you think?" asked Navi, looking up at Link.

"I don't know, Navi. I.."

"Yes?"

"I kind of like her."

"Like like her?"

Link sighed. "Yes, Navi, I 'like like' her. Go off and tell your dumb fairy friends."

This is so weird, Link thought.

Navi smiled.

"I knew it. Heheh...what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Navi. Let's go to the market, the milk guy is there today."

xxx

Link sighed as he entered the market. It sure was busy this afternoon. People were bustling about, fighting to be first in line for the new goods from all around, the savoury smell of Gerudo spicy bread mixed with the crisp scent of fresh vegetables filled the air around him. He'd always heard good of spicy bread, and had never tried it. His stomach was a never-ending pit, anyway, so he might as well give it a shot. He pulled a few Rupees from his wallet and headed over to the cart where an older Gerudo woman sold the bread.

She scowled at Link.

"Fuck off."

Link was taken aback. "Woah, what happened to you?"

The woman hissed.

"I'll take two loaves, please," said a deep, raspy female voice behind him.

The Gerudo woman at the cart looked up.

"Ahh, Dialeh. Nice to see you here."

"Likewise, Kuna."

Link moved aside for the tall, lean Gerudo woman that bought the bread. He turned and left toward the Temple of Time. Might as well pray while he's here, right?

Suddenly, he felt pressure in his pocket, and saw a flash of red clothing and dark skin to his left. It was gone. Strange.

He looked down at his pocket and saw the end of a loaf of spicy bread sticking out of it. He smiled. Who was that woman, and why did she buy him bread?

He decided to put it away and just eat it after his prayer. As he began to climb the steps into the temple, he was pulled aside and taken behind the building. When he steadied himself, he was looking at two tall, muscular Gerudo women. But..

They were smiling.

"Link, huh? Sit down, go ahead, eat. We're going to have dinner together," one of them said as she gestured toward the sun, which has started to set.

Link felt apprehensive. He felt for his sword, making sure it was still there.

The taller Gerudo clicked impatiently. "Don't. We're not going to kill you, just eat."

She pulled a container of olive oil with herbs in it from a small sack.

"This is Gerudo spicy oil. We usually use it on the spicy bread before we bake it, but it's also good for dipping too."

Link was surprised at these women's behavior. Who were they and why were they being so nice?

"My name is Dialeh, and this is Aveil," she gestured toward the shorter, more fierce-looking woman, who just bowed her head for a second.

"I've met Aveil, but pleasure seeing you two," he half-lied.

"We just want to know what one of our girls likes so much about you."

"Did you promise her anything outrageous?" Aveil spoke up.

"We've had one too many of our girls raped and murdered after being promised something crazy and having them led into traps by the wicked creatures that call themselves men."

"That's why we have a strict policy against going too far emotionally with men. We don't want our women to be stupid fools."

Link felt like he was being chased into a corner.

"I..I don't.."

"Speak up, boy," said Dialeh, dipping a piece of bread in the red-tinted oil.

Link cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say.

Denial sounds really good right about now, he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Gerudo girls."

Dialeh and Aveil glanced at each other.

"It must be just another case of a crush. She'll outgrow it," said Aveil.

"Yeah. Sorry about this, boy," said Dialeh simply.

"No, no, thank you for the food," said Link quietly. Did he make the right choice?

The two women nodded and left.

As they walked away, Link heard Dialeh telling Aveil how hard it would be to break it to Teleli that Link had never heard of her. He cringed. He couldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't.

xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

"How is she?"

"I'm doing the best I can to comfort her."

Azeba leaned against the wall outside of Teleli's bedroom door, painfully wishing she didn't have to hear the girl cry. She almost completely muffled Auntie Shada and Yadira's soothing attempts to calm her. Aveil had rather wickedly let her know that Link had no idea who she was, nor did he care about her or any other Gerudo. She had burst into tears, skipped dinner, and fled straight for her bedroom.

"What are you doing out here, Azeba?"

Azeba looked up and saw tall, concerned Dialeh in the white shorts and tank top she usually slept in. She sighed and frowned at Dialeh.

"Teleli's still upset. I mean, I'm not surprised he said that, though. He probably doesn't remember her anyway, from what I know, he's too busy being a goody-two-shoes to care about the dark, evil desert women," she scoffed.

"I wish Teleli would just drop the idea of seeing that guy and just focus on her training."

Dialeh sighed and dropped to her knees in front of Azeba.

"Listen...Aveil exaggerated a bit. All Link said was that he didn't know her. He never said any of the other stuff about not giving a damn about Gerudos, or whatever. Aveil just wanted Teleli to forget him and move on from the idea of being with someone bad for her."

Azeba nodded. "I understand, but look at her. She's distraught. We're not supposed to let men do this to us. We're Gerudo, not sissy Hylian girls that cry over everything."

Dialeh stood up. "She'll get over it, we just have to take her mind off him."

Azeba watched Dialeh head toward her sleeping quarters.

Harsh, Aveil, harsh, she thought. But definitely for Teleli's own good.

xxx

"There, there...it's alright, love," whispered Shada as she stroked Teleli's head, which was across Shada's lap. "There are many other things you can focus on right now."

"Like your training," added Yadira softly as she patted Teleli's back. Teleli sniffled.

"Men just aren't worth it. Of course he didn't remember you," said Azeba, who was now idly playing with one of Teleli's makeup tubes. "Too busy thinking about dumb man shit."

Teleli looked up, blinking as Auntie Shada began wiping the smeared kohl from the girl's face. "I know he remembers me. I just don't know why he'd deny it.."

"Maybe that's just his way of letting us know he's not interested in you."

The women looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

Aveil had poked her head into the bedroom, and made her way in. She pulled Teleli to a standing position, and grasped her chin firmly. Teleli looked into her eyes.

"Teleli, forget about Link," she whispered firmly.

"The King almost heard you wailing your ass off about him. Do you want to die?"

Teleli shook her head in awe. Auntie Shada closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Then stop this nonsense before he hears you and orders your head chopped off. Forget about Link," she whispered again. "We don't need to lose another girl to this shit."

She turned sharply and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Teleli didn't blame her.

Last year, Aveil's younger sister had disobeyed the King greatly. She had brought a young Hylian soldier into the fortress and showed him around. All the secrets of the Gerudo, everything. In her teenage innocence, all she wanted to do was impress him. Until she realized that when he got back to Castletown, he'd shared some of those secrets with the other soldiers.

King Ganondorf had her hanged the next morning. Aveil had never been the same since.

Teleli shivered at the memory of Alevia's limp little body hanging above the fortress' red flag all morning the whole day. As a warning to the ones who dared disobey him.

"What's going on in here?" The door swung open to reveal Karima, Yadira's aunt that had adopted her after her birth mother was killed. She refused to be called 'Aunt Karima' by her niece, only 'Mama'. She held a tiny baby girl in her arms.

"Hello, dear," called Auntie Shada softly. "Nothing's going on, Teleli just needed some love."

"I see..." she handed the baby to Yadira and sat down.

The women didn't say much else. Auntie Shada had made Yadira and Azeba promise to keep this thing with Link between them and no one else.

"Teleli, the King wants to know why you're upset. He heard you crying."

Teleli froze.

"She was attacked by a Stalfos while in the forest picking spices," stuttered Azeba. "H-have you seen those things? So scary."

Karima gasped. "Oh, my dear child. Are you hurt?"

Teleli shook her head. She owed Azeba bigtime.

Karima gestured to Yadira. "Time to go, Yadira, I need help with your sister."

Yadira nodded and embraced Teleli goodnight, and kissed Auntie Shada's hand and forehead in respect. "Goodnight, ladies."

Karima bowed her head toward the women and left with her niece.

Teleli hugged Azeba and kissed her cheeks. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime. But look I gotta tell you something.."

"What?"

Azeba opened her mouth to tell Teleli that Aveil hadn't told the truth completely...

But she stopped. She closed her mouth. This was for Teleli's own good.

"Um.. you have to go eat dinner, okay? You're probably starving."

Teleli raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Maybe there are some leftovers, let's go, I'll eat with you. I'm still hungry, anyway."

xxx

Teleli sighed as she blew out the candle next to her bed and lay in the semi-darkness. The full white moon shone onto the foot of her bed. She felt the tears well up again..

How could he do this? There's no way he could have forgotten..

Was Navi lying? Trying to make a fool out of me? Starting shit?

Nonsense, Teleli thought. She wouldn't make things like that up out of nowhere.

She sighed again and turned on her side to sleep.

"Teleli.."

"Hmmhh...hmm?!"

Teleli opened her eyes quickly. Who could be talking to her this late at night?

"Over here."

She sat up in her bed and saw none other than Navi the fairy hovering above the foot of the bed. Her glow was off.

"Follow me."

Teleli shook her hair out of her face. "Whaa...why..hmm?"

What was Navi doing here? What could this possibly be about? And why would she want Teleli to follow her?

"Are you coming?" hissed Navi impatiently.

"Yes, yes, geez, you're one impatient mosquito," Teleli hissed back as she threw her hair behind her and snuck out of her room.

She followed the fairy, which was hard to see because her glow was off. She quietly snuck out of the fortress, out of Gerudo Valley, and into Hyrule Field.

This didn't seem like a very good idea. And like an idiot, she'd forgotten her weapons again.

Her heart was pounding, though. Did she really want this after what Aveil said?

Navi led Teleli onto the grounds of Lake Hylia, where the girl gasped at the sight before her.

Link was laying in the grass, gazing at the stars above them. He jerked upright when he saw Teleli in front of him, blushing furiously. He straightened his tunic.

"You came," he said softly.

Teleli gazed into his eyes solemnly. She was still in half- denial that she was here with him.

"I thought you didn't remember me.."

Link gestured to the ground next to him. Teleli, shaking nervously, sat down. The handsome young man locked eyes with the trembling Gerudo girl, whose eyes started to tear up.

"I can explain."

"Please do," her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"I didn't want them to hurt you. Or me. Teleli, I.."

He straightened his tunic nervously and cleared his throat. He spoke more clearly.

"I didn't think our meeting was special at all at first. I've met more women than I could count on my mission to restore peace to this land. And they were all beautiful."

Teleli didn't move. She was still quenching the thirst of looking into his sapphire eyes.

"But that night, hours after we met, I couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful golden eyes of yours."

Teleli was speechless!

Navi landed on Teleli's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Let him know how you feel."

Teleli inhaled.

"I...I.."

Link put a finger to her lips, making her blush furiously pink.

"Navi told me everything."

Teleli's heart raced. "Yeah.."

"I've only ever met you once, but my interest rapidly grew into affection overnight. Especially after what Navi told me. She told me about your meeting with Auntie..Shada, was it? Yes.. I immediately felt a rush of affection toward you."

Navi looked like she'd found the cure for cancer.

Teleli shot her a look. Thank her or kill her? She shook her head.

"What is it?" asked Link softly.

"Nothing," she whispered. Link leaned in closer and locked eyes with her again.

She blushed harder and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by his beauty. What a guy. She jumped slightly as she felt his gauntlented fingers gently graze her face.

"You're really beautiful, you know.."

Teleli could have made a cherry jealous with the color of her cheeks by now.

"Listen, I don't want you to think I'm stalking you or being a creep or-" she began in a high, quick voice, only to be silenced again by Link's finger.

"We can talk about this crazy situation later. But please," he pleaded with his eyes.

Navi giggled, but Link shoved her into his hat with his other hand.

"Please, tonight, let me just enjoy your beauty."

Teleli's heart raced faster.

"W-what do you mean?"

Link smiled, but Teleli began to tremble again.

She thought back to the first time she saw him. She had wanted him as her hookup, her cute arm candy, her trophy in front of the rest of her sisters at the fortress. But the feelings she'd had toward him had also changed rapidly to sincere affection, thinking about him nonstop.

She didn't want to use him anymore. He was special. He deserved better..

"You deserve better-" she started.

"Why do you say that?"

Teleli stood, looking down at the confused look on Link's perfect face. She sighed.

"I..I wanted to use you. I just wanted to hookup. That's why I approached you the other morning."

Link just stared at her. Navi mouthed, "No, no no no," silently over Link's head.

Teleli inhaled once more.

"But I don't want that anymore. You deserve a real woman, someone who wants you for you, not some dumb girl who wanted to use you as a boytoy."

She kneeled and looked into his eyes.

"Don't make me fall in love with you." Tears fought their way out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

She was suddenly embraced by Link. A sincere, warm embrace of understanding.

"Don't be afraid of love," he murmured into her shoulder.

"I have to be! I'm not allowed...," she sobbed.

"You are here, now, and tonight. If not any other time, then just tonight."

Link tilted Teleli's chin and kissed her. Teleli was taken aback, but returned the kiss with a little whimper of happiness. Navi let out a squeal of delight.

Link pulled away slowly and tucked Teleli's loose hair behind her ear.

"You really are so beautiful."

Teleli blushed, speechless. She was distracted by a light to the east. She looked up and saw the blue hint of a sunrise approaching. Sunrise!

She flew to her feet.

"I've gotta get going!"

"No, Teleli," said Link, standing. "Come at least have breakfast with me." he smiled.

"Oh, no, I can't, I can't, I have to get back to the fortress before anyone notices I'm gone."

Link pulled her into an embrace. "Meet me again."

"I will." She hugged him back. They went their separate ways, him toward the west, she to the east.

"Oh, no, you don't, missy."

xxx

"Aveil?! How..what.."

"I followed you. What do you think you're doing?!"

Teleli stuttered. "Well..he..I-"

She was stopped mid stutter by Aveil's rough backhand to her cheek.

"I TOLD YOU TO FORGET HIM!"

Teleli gasped and grabbed her face. "Aveil, I'm sorry! I just-"

"You just WHAT? LOVE HIM? WANNA FUCK HIM? WHAT?"

"Aveil!"

"On the horse. Teleli, ON THE HORSE, NOW."

Teleli sobbed as Aveil helped her mount the giant Arabian stallion before they galloped toward the Eastern Gerudo Valley.

xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Navi buzzed around Anju's Cuccoo Kitchen, her glow a bright pink.

"Link kissed a girl! Link kissed a girl! He finally kissed a girl!" Anju looked up from behind the serving counter.

"Navi, shh! Sit down and shut up," Link hissed through clenched teeth.

"Who's the lucky gal, Linkie?" teased Ghanim as he brought over the tray of hard boiled Cuccoo eggs and turkey bacon. Link went pink.

"Navi doesn't know what she's on about, as usual," said Link, fighting a smile as he remembered the pretty little Gerudo's pleasant gasp of surprise as he'd kissed her last night on the grounds of Lake Hylia. How passionately she'd responded. Like she was never kissed.

She'd have to have been kissed plenty of times, Link thought. Look at her.

"Ahh."

"What about you, Ghanim, how are things going with that weird Sheikah girl?"

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling her for some reason. She's pretty and all, but so..."

Link laughed. Ghanim had been, on and off, dating a young Sheikah woman named Yuta. She was in her late teens, the daughter of one of the guardians of the Shadow Temple. She resembled her Great aunt Impa with her prominent ruby eyes and lips, and her tan skin. her short hair was platinum blonde and kept tucked behind her long ears, which were full of jewelry shaped like the Sheikah symbol.

She was very tall and slightly muscular, built like most Gerudo. She had a cloudy demeanor about her. She was obsessed with the Shadow Temple and hoped to guard it one day.

"I totally understand."

"You wouldn't though, I've never heard you mention females in that sense."

Link raised his eyebrows at Ghanim before diving back into his breakfast. He couldn't shake last night from his memory. She was so beautiful. But still so very strange. Her behavior still intrigued him. He hoped Ganondorf didn't find out, he'd kill both of them ,with pleasure.

Link knew the rule about the Gerudo being forbidden from chit-chatting with the enemies of their King. That's why he'd been so formal with Teleli when he first saw her. I probably came off as a douche, Link thought as he finished his eggs and bacon.

"It's on me, bro," Link grinned at Ghanim as he paid Anju for the breakfast.

"Thanks, man. I'd better go, Yuta's waiting for me in the graveyard. Don't ask," he added.

Navi scoffed. "I can be way freakier."

"I bet," said Ghanim sarcastically as he walked out the door. "Later, Link."

"Later."

(A/N I just want to draw these characters soooo bad. Yuta looks so cool. And I want to draw Ghanim and Sherim, too. Maybe I should make a DeviantArt and post a link ^_^ )

Navi settled into Link's collar as he mounted Epona and headed toward Lon Lon Ranch to help his longtime friend Malon round up the loose Cuccoos that were pecking the horses and cows. Sherim had sent his younger brother Gilad over to Kakariko early that morning to tell Link they needed help. He wondered whether they'd already taken care of it by now.

He hoped so. He just wanted a rest day. He looked over to the East as he neared the ranch. Gerudo Valley's rich auburn dirt contrasted with Hyrule Field's green grass sharply.

He wondered where Teleli was. What she was doing now. Was she thinking about him?

He wanted to see her again. "I want to see her again."

"What was that?"

"I...nothing, Navi.."

"Link.."

"I want to see Teleli again, I can't stop thinking about her!"

Navi smiled. "I can go see what she's up to, if you want."

Link looked down at his shoulder. Was sending Navi to spy really a smart idea?

"No, Navi, it's not right. She wouldn't like that, it's disrespectful to her privacy."

"Oh, okay. Nevermind," said Navi, grinning.

Link entered Lon Lon Ranch, where he found the cousins Sherim, Malon, and Gilad sitting against the wall of the barn, enjoying ice-cold milk. They were sweaty and dirty.

Malon still looked so cute through all the mess though. Link adored her. He'd known her since they were little kids. They used to always get muddy and dirty together, chasing animals and playing games. She was the closest thing to a sister he had, aside from Saria the Kokiri.

"Hello, Link," she said in her bubbly voice as she hugged him and Epona. He dismounted and embraced her again. "Good to see you, Malon."

He held the girl at arm's length and looked at her. She was 19 years old, with the fiery red hair of her late Gerudo mother and the deep, sparkling indigo eyes of her kind Hylian father.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! Come, sit down and have some milk. Gilad, will you grab a bottle of Milk for my friend Link here?"

Sherim's preteen-aged brother shook his golden curls out of his eyes and smiled broadly at Link. "Sure thing." He handed Link a bottle of condensing cold milk. He opened it up and took a long, deep, swig. "Ahh!"

"What you up to, Link? Why so late? We caught the Cuccoos hours ago," yawned Sherim.

"Breakfast, man.."

"Aw, you missed out on Malon's breakfast. She's the best cook ever!" exclaimed Gilad.

Malon hugged her little cousin. "Aw, I looove you boysss."

"We love you too, cuzz." Sherim kissed her cheek and stood.

"I'm gonna ride around for a bit. Gotta tame the wild ones." He winked.

"Oh, youuu." Malon scoffed. "Be gentle!"

"That's what sheee sa-"

"Don't!" Malon raised her hand in a mocking fist.

Link laughed. He loved these people. He felt so close to them. Almost as close as he felt to Navi...Where was Navi, anyway?

"Navi, there are no Cuccoos around, you can get out of my hat now."

...

Link reached up over his head and felt for his companion. "Navi?"

Nothing.

Link closed his eyes.

"She would." he muttered.

"Hmm?" Malon was brushing a beautiful dark brown mare.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Hey, I gotta get going." He kissed her forehead.

"Already? You just got here!"

"I-I'll see if I can stop by later on tonight..dinner maybe...if it's alright with you."

Malon's face lit up. "Yes, do come! Bring Ghanim and Yuta, too."

Link hesitated. "Ah um...sure, I..I'll see," He mounted Epona.

"Hi-ya!"

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

"You deliberately disobeyed me. You disobeyed the King as well. The King!"

Aveil paced back and forth in the dungeon. Teleli, who was chained to the wall, bowed her head in shame. She probably deserved this punishment.

"I'm being fair to you, Teleli," Aveil continued, unable to look at Teleli with ease, fearing she might pity her and release her. A single tear rolled down Teleli's cheek as she sniffled.

"You know the King's punishment for this is death, right? But I'm not going to do that to you, Teleli. No...I'm going to lie to our King just for you because we will NOT lose another one of our women to the foolishness of man."

Aveil's voice cracked with emotion.

"We will not suffer another Alevia."

Teleli looked up. Was Aveil crying?

"Aveil, I..."

"Teleli...your mother wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself," said Aveil in a voice barely above a whisper. It echoed throughout the empty dungeon nonetheless.

"Before she left to fight the Sheikah, she told Nabooru to make sure you were taken care of," Aveil's voice grew louder. "That's all I'm trying to do, Teleli. All I'm trying to do!"

She kicked a clay jar in the corner of the room. It smashed to pieces. Teleli gasped in tears.

"You will spend the night in here." Aveil looked away from the cell.

"Don't do this again. Don't die over a stupid man."

Teleli bit her lip to avoid sobbing as Aveil sniffled and left the dungeon swiftly.

She did deserve this.

She was putting her sisters in danger by talking to Link. She would have them ambushed by Hylians if they saw Link with her. They'd assume she was taking him captive. And the powerful Sheikah would surely come aid them in battle.

She thought about Yadira, about Azeba, about Zaena, Jamila. She thought about Karima being taken away from her tiny baby forever. She thought about Dialeh being killed in cold blood.

No, she couldn't let it happen, she shook the thought from her head.

Might as well try to sleep, she thought, letting her head hang onto her chest as the torches in the corners dimmed to nothing.

xxx

Link threw himself onto his bed. What a long day it had been. He'd looked everywhere for Navi, but in the end just assumed she was with her fairy friends in the Forest abroad. He didn't dare go looking in Gerudo's Fortress; last time he was there a few days ago he'd been kicked out for accidentally walking in on the third-in-command while she was in the shower.

Geez, all I needed to do was ask her something about the archery training, he thought.

"Quiet, huh?" yawned Ghanim as he pulled off his tunic and settled into bed below Link's loft-room. Sherim, as usual, was asleep early.

"Hmm..?"

"You. You're quiet."

"Yeah.."

"Link?"

"Yes, Ghanim?"

"Don't get mad, but.."

Link hung upside down from the loft and stuck his head in Ghanim's face.

"But what?"

Ghanim was smiling. Shit, Link thought. Shit..

"Well...you know how I was hanging out with Yuta earlier?"

"Yeah..?"

Ghanim snickered. "Well...Yuta told me that the other night she was arguing with some Gerudo leader or something in Hyrule Field near Lake Hylia, so she went for a swim to cool off on the far end of the lake. And when she got out...," he was grinning.

Link closed his eyes and got ready for it. Ghanim giggled.

"She saw you locking lips with a Gerudo chick!"

Link sighed. "Guilty. You got me."

Ghanim snickered again. "How was it?"

"What, the kiss? It was alright," said Link, not wanting to give in to Ghanim's shit.

"No, not the kiss," Ghanim leaned into Link's upside- down face.

"Ghanim-"

"Did she scream? I heard the Gerudo are screamers, heheh-"

"We didn't do anything, Ghanim, chill out."

"Pshhhh like I'm supposed to believe THAT. You're the Hero of Time. She didn't try to rape you? She didn't try to kidnap you? Hahah."

Link shook his head.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

xxx

"She's sooo pretty," gushed Navi to her fairy friends, Zisi and Bauni, who were squealing in delight. "She's got this long, dark red hair, super beautiful gold eyes, and a body to die for!"

"She sounds hot," said Bruno, a male fairy, as he flew in closer. "Single?"

"Aren't you listening?" snapped Navi impatiently. "She's Link's girlfriend!"

The female fairies giggled. "It's about time he started looking for a girl."

Navi grinned. "I know, right? I mean it was kind of by accident, but man am I relieved that he's not gay. I mean, the only choice he would have is Mido."

The fairies cackled with laughter. "Poor Mido, hahah."

"I can't stand the guy. Anyway, I'd better go check on loverboy. Later!"

"Bye Navi!"

Navi soared through the Lost Woods, out of Kokiri Forest, and into Hyrule Field. She headed toward Kakariko, knowing Link would probably be asleep when she got there. It was at least one in the morning by now. She yelped as a Poe appeared and began to tease her.

"Oh yeah? Come at me bro!" (A/N xD)

The Poe snarled and began to tease Navi and taunt her until she was chasing him toward the east, spitting at him until he finally disappeared.

"Yeah boyyyy!" She stuck out her tongue. "Who's bad? I am!"

Navi looked around. She was right at the border of Gerudo Valley's entrance.

"How'd I get so far east?" She shrugged. "Oh, well. Might as well go creep on Teleli."

Navi flew through the Valley and carefully into Gerudo's Fortress. She'd memorized the way to Teleli's room already, so she had no problem getting there. But something was amiss.

"Teleli?" she whispered. No one.

She lit up for better light.

Teleli's bed was empty. Strange.

"Hmm." Navi flew into the window of the room opposite Teleli's, where two teenage Gerudo girls snored loudly. Their long red hair was plastered to their faces and their limbs dangled over the sides of the beds.

"Mmm, yeah boy..." one of them mumbled. Navi stifled a laugh.

No Teleli, though.

"Weird."

One of the Gerudo snorted and stumbled out of bed, onto the floor.

"Who said that?!" she slurred sleepily, reaching for an invisible weapon.

Navi squealed in surprise and tried to hide behind a vanity mirror in the room.

The girl's eye twitched.

"Yagra!"

The other girl jumped in surprise. She woke up and slapped a pair of glasses onto her face.

"You wear glasses?"

"Why are you screaming, Nadin?" asked Yagra grouchily, ignoring her half sister's question.

"There's a forest fairy in here!" cried Nadin as if she'd seen a huge spider.

Yagra growled. "Don't be ridiculous, Nadin, you're dreaming. Lay off the Magic Beans."

As Yagra began to settle back into bed, Navi tried to make an escape.

"GAAHHH! THERE IT IS! SMAAASH IT, YAGRA!"

Navi yelped and zoomed off toward the highest window in the fortress. She was most certainly NOT going to be smashed by a silly teenager. But now she had no idea what room she was in. She looked around. It looked like some sort of empty prison.

"Creepy...," she brightened her glow. Wait...what?

There was a Gerudo girl, head slumped onto one shoulder, chained to the wall.

"Poor thing," whispered Navi. "I wonder what she possibly could have done."

Navi quietly flew closer to the girl. She looked closer into the girl's face...

She gasped.

The girl woke up and jumped.

"Navi!"

"Teleli?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here? And WHY are you chained to the wall?!"

"Shhh! They'll hear you." Teleli looked around into the semi-darkness.

Navi flew around frantically. "We've gotta get you out of here!"

Teleli shook her head. "Navi, just leave me here."

"What?"

"I deserve this. I'm putting my sisters in danger by talking to Link, so I should just stay away for my own good.." she closed her eyes. Navi puffed up.

"No one has to know!"

"_Khalas, _Navi, please." Navi, as a magical being, understood all the tongues of Hyrule, and was familiar with the Gerudo language. She knew _khalas _was a term that basically meant "stop" or "that's enough". She shook her head in frustration.

"You're not staying here."

"It's no use, anyway. Our third-in-command is a tough one."

Navi scoffed. "The same one that screamed like a baby when I flew near her?"

"Navi, just forget it. Tell Link.."

Teleli sighed.

"Tell Link I.."

Navi let out an impatient "arghh!" and began pulling at the chains.

"I'm not going to let Link's girlfriend rot in here!"

Teleli, despite her condition, blushed a bright pink.

"I'm not his girlfriend, Navi, I-"

"What are you then, his drug dealer? Come on."

"It's no use, just stop, _khalas, _just go home, okay?"

Navi looked deep into Teleli's eyes for a long minute.

Then she turned and sped away swiftly without another word.

Teleli began to cry. Why did she do that? Why did she turn Navi away like that, when all she wanted to do was help? When she was Teleli's only hope?

No, though, she couldn't see Link again for sure. Aveil would definitely tell the King next time, she'd be so fed up. Wouldn't she? Teleli wiped her tears on her shoulder.

The sun would surely rise within the hour. Teleli sighed and nodded back off to sleep.

xxxx

Navi reached Kakariko as the sun began to rise in the East. She entered the house through her usual entry from the hole on the upper side above the Cuccoo pen. She found Link and Sherim asleep, but Ghanim was already up, sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Woah, Navi, slow down, you'll fall into the pot! Why the rush?"

"Teleli, they've got her chained up! In a dark cell, all alone!" she hissed.

"Woah, slow down, who's got who chained up?"

Navi took a breath. " Teleli, Link's girlfriend! The Gerudo girl! Her people have her chained against the wall, just for talking to Link!"

Ghanim blinked.

"What am I supposed to do about it? I can't stand the Gerudo. They can't stand me either."

Navi groaned in frustration. "What, are we just going to leave her there?"

"It's not my problem, Navi. Maybe he'll find a better girl for him, they're not safe to be around, anyway. They're vile and evil females."

"Ghanim!" Navi shrieked.

Ghanim puffed loudly.

"Okay, I'll somehow see if I can sneak in and go check out the situation. But no promises."

"I'll go with you."

"No! ...I mean, no, no...just stay with Link, keep him company. But don't tell him what's going on, okay? I got this. Well, at least I'll try. Or better yet, go tell Yuta where I am so she won't freak out about not finding me in the Shadow Temple."

Navi nodded.

She followed Ghanim outside and watched as he mounted his ruby eyed, light grey horse. He pulled his deep purple cloak over his head so that it covered his eyes and back. He swung his bow over his shoulder. "Remember, Yuta, okay? ASAP."

"Got it."

"Hi-ya!"

Navi rolled her eyes as she watched Ghanim gallop toward the East. She turned and flew back into Kakariko, heading toward what used to be the Skulltula House, which was now remodeled and fixed up into Yuta and her family's home. She flew into Yuta's room, where the young woman was still asleep.

"Yuta?" Navi whispered.

Yuta opened her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Um, hi. I'm Navi, Link's fairy."

Yuta nodded.

"Is there something wrong?"

Navi shuffled her feet. "No, um, Ghanim wanted you to know he's in Gerudo's Fortress today, helping someone out of prison or something."

Yuta smiled sleepily. "My boy. Thank you for letting me know, Navi."

Navi nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Navi.."

"Mhm?" She looked at Yuta, who was up putting on her clothes already.

"Keep an eye on him for me, if you will."

"I'll try."

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

"What to do, what to do," tutted Navi under her breath as she flew into the hole entrance into where Link was now up eating breakfast. She inhaled.

"Link! I...," she faltered.

She wasn't supposed to tell him. Oops, she thought. Can't do that.

"I, um...I saw Mido trip in the forest last night. It was too funny. Hehe!"

Link blew on his spoon of porridge. "Why are you talking even more funny than usual?"

Navi cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about. Heyyy, where's Sherim?"

Link stretched his legs and ran his hand through his loose, golden hair.

"He said something about meeting his uncle at the castle to help him deliver milk to the Royal Family. Watch him come back gushing about the Princess."

Navi scoffed. "Ha, he'd get kicked out if he tried anything. She's had her eye on the Prince of Lotower, I've heard."

"Could be a rumor."

Link got up and pulled an emerald tunic over a pair of beige pants. Then came his shin high brown boots, gauntlets, and sword.

"No hat today, Link?"

"Nope," he shook his shaggy mane of golden locks.

"Sexy. Where to today?" asked Navi, trying not to think about Teleli at the moment.

"I think I'll go help Kahalo with the mudslime problem in Zora's Domain. Heard it's real nasty."

Navi nodded. Link loved helping the Zoras. They usually pampered him with steaming platters of seasoned fish and the famous chilled grape juice of Zora's Fountain's lush vines of grapes. They'd also let him swim in their cool, clear water. He felt like a prince there.

He hoped Ruto couldn't hear his thoughts or she'd be on him like a barnacle on a whale.

"Hey Navi..."

"Yes, Link?"

Link shifted his weight. "Um.. have you checked on Teleli lately?"

"Finally!" cried Navi. Link furrowed his brow.

"Finally what?"

"You act like you don't give a damn about her sometimes!"

"That's not true!" said Link, feeling his face grow hot.

"Do you know where she is right now, Link?"

Navi was unable to control herself any longer.

"Where?"

"She's locked up in a cell in the dungeons of the Gerudo! Chained to the wall!" cried Navi, tears spilling down her tiny face and splashing onto Link's hands.

"They've got her locked up, for talking to you! The third in command caught you two kissing and even told her she would have been put to death!"

Link's stomach turned uncomfortably. He sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?!"

"Because," Navi sobbed, "Ghanim made me promise not to tell you."

"Why?!" Link was starting to get angry. "Why would he care, he hates them!"

"Because, Link, he went over there to see if he could help her! He didn't want you to freak out and kill the Gerudo over it."

Link yelled in frustration and knocked over his chair. Navi gasped.

"I'm not going to just sit here while the enemy of the woman I care about is on his way there! He'll start a war just by even going near Gerudo Valley!"

Navi sighed and nodded. It's not like she could stop him, anyway. She followed him outside as he mounted Epona and began to ride toward the East.

xxx

"Intruder! Drop your weapon and HALT!"

"Fuck."

Ghanim swore under his breath and pulled his horse to a stop.

A tall Gerudo guard with fiery amber eyes thrust her spear an inch from his throat.

"Remove the cloak...from your face." Her voice was ice-cold.

Ghanim sighed and threw the hood over his back. The woman gasped.

"SHEIKAH!"

"Shhh! Chill out, lady, I mean no harm-"

"THERE'S A SHEIKAH ASSASIN IN THE FORTRESS!"

Ghanim was surrounded by Gerudo guards in a split second.

"What is your business here?!" The woman's voice was like a clap of thunder.

"I'm here to check the dungeons for a friend of mine," he grimaced.

One of the Gerudo threw her head back and cackled.

"Our prisoners are none of your concern, Sheikah."

She motioned toward the other women.

"Lock him up. In the hot cell. The horse is mine."

"Fuck you, whore!"

"Close the window as well!"

"No!" The Gerudo that held him gagged him with her fist.

They dragged him off. He hung his head and gave up.

xxxx

"Teleli?"

Teleli opened her eyes. She looked up to see Yadira, looking absolutely pitiful, holding a key in her hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to-"

"No...I deserved it."

"We tried to warn you.."

"I know, Yadira. I'm sorry." Teleli closed her eyes.

"No more Link. I'm not going to hurt you girls by talking to him."

"Shhh..."

Yadira unlocked the cell and freed Teleli from her chains. She tilted her chin upward and wiped her hot tears. "It's okay, love, it's okay."

Teleli buried her face in Yadira's shoulder. "I miss him."

"I know, honey. Try not to think about him. Let's go eat breakfast."

Yadira grabbed Teleli's hand and led her into the kitchen chamber, where her friends immediately clambered out of their seats to go hug her.

"Teleli! Are you okay?" Zaena kissed her cheeks.

"You poor baby, are you hurt? Aveil can be a bitch sometimes," muttered Azeba as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay." Teleli forced a smile. "Let's eat.."

As they all took their seats, the Cuccoo eggs, spicy fried tomatoes, and warm bread was served and they all ate hungrily. Teleli had to semi-force herself to eat as she caught Aveil's warning glance from across the chamber. What a pitiful woman.

"Did you guys hear about the Sheikah bastard that tried to break in earlier this morning?"

"I saw him! He was on a big gray horse."

"He was cute though."

"Shut up, Azeba, do you want Aveil to hear you?"

"All I said was-"

"Shh!"

Teleli furrowed her brow in confusion. "What Sheikah?"

Yadira rolled her eyes.

"Some Sheikah faggot came in here on horseback this morning and started calling us whores and stuff. At least that's what Aveil said before she had him arrested. I even heard he spit in Dialeh's face. Don't know whether it's true though. Aveil exaggerates like mad." she added quietly as she scooted closer to Teleli. "Please eat more, you're getting so skinny. That's not good for your training and you know that."

"I'm fine," laughed Teleli as Yadira mock-spoonfed Teleli some tomato. She finished the rest of her plate. "I'm so full, though."

"Who are you and what have you done with Teleli?" scoffed Jamila, tucking her crimson hair behind her ear. Jamila was a strange one. She never knew her father, but everyone suspected he was a Zora because of the girl's rather sharp fang-like canines. Pretty, though.

Teleli grinned. "I'm just not feeling too well lately."

"Oh, is it because of that Link guy-"

Yadira shot her a glare of pure ice.

"Nevermind..hehe," she faltered nervously as Yadira's stone-cold glare softened.

Wonder what a Sheikah was doing in here, thought Teleli. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, they were a powerful people and she'd really hate to have to go to war with them.

Yadira stood. "No training today, ladies. Free day. I suggest some of you younger girls go study, though. You're doing very poorly in lessons."

She shot a look toward the group of age 12-14 girls meaningly.

"Yalla, get out there and enjoy yourselves. Don't talk to the Sheikah."

xxx

Teleli rode across Hyrule Field, racing Azeba on horseback. They were going Poe-shooting and fishing today, according to Azeba's 'Get your mind off Link' plan. As desperately as Teleli wished she could at least have a glimpse of him, she agreed.

"I win!" cried Azeba as she passed Lon Lon Ranch first.

"Not fair, I was thinking."

"About what? Hmm?"

"About how I'm going to beat you to the entrance of Kokiri-go!"

Azeba laughed as she caught up with Teleli as the girl zoomed in front of her.

"Poe!" Azeba pulled her bow out and fired at it, missing every time.

"Fail!"

Azeba flashed her middle finger at her friend. "Show me your skills then, honey."

Teleli laughed as she fired at the Poe multiple times, also missing.

"Ooooh."

"Race you to Lake Hylia!"

"You're on!"

The girls raced across Hyrule Field, but Teleli almost fell off her horse halfway as she saw a figure in green riding parallel to them, about 20 feet away.

"Link..."

"Teli, what are you doing? TELI!"

Teleli had turned her horse in his direction. Stupid decision? Yes. Did she care? She didn't know. Nor did she want to at the moment. It felt like a dream.

"Link!"

"TELELI, STOP! AVEIL WILL KILL YOU!"

"Teleli?!"

Link had stopped his horse.

Teleli jumped off her horse and ran toward him. He looked like he was in shock.

"Teleli!" he embraced her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back enthusiastically, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer by her waist. They carressed each other while they kissed, never wanting to let go.

"I thought they had you chained up! I was so worried about you-"

"Shhh...just kiss me." They kissed again, avidly as ever.

"Teleli!"

Azeba jumped off her horse and ran toward the two, who forced themselves to stop.

"You're fucking stupid, do you know that?! Get back over here and stop being a fool!"

"Azeba, please cover for me. Please?" She looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

Azeba shook her head. "Hell no!"

She grabbed Teleli by the shoulders and attempted to stir her toward her horse.

"Azeba, please!"

Azeba let go of her friend, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"I love him, Azeba."

They heard Navi squeal in delight.

Azeba shook her head. "No, no no NO you DON'T. Let's go!"

Teleli threw her arms around Link's neck and they kissed again. Link felt his body grow hotter than ever. He held her tightly to his body.

"I'll see you again, I promise," she whispered into his ear softly.

"Yes you will," he whispered back, letting her go.

Azeba screamed in frustration.

"Tell your Hylian boo it's time to go, okay?"

Teleli giggled. "Later, my Hylian boo."

Link winked at her. "Later."

Azeba shook her head as they watched Link ride away.

"I should fucking drown you when we get to Lake Hylia."

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

"Haven't seen you this happy since you got the Evil King to sign the treaty, brudda."

Link winked at his friend Kahalo as they cleaned up the last of the sludge in Zora's Domain.

"Yeah, I've been in good spirits lately. Must be the weather."

Kahalo raised his brow as they heard the heavy rain batter the top of the cave of Zora's Domain. Link grinned sheepishly.

"New gal in ya life, brudda?"

Link shook his head quickly. "Nah."

Kahalo cackled and nudged Link in the rib. "I dun believe ya for a second bruddaaa."

"Relax, fish boy, I'm all good. No girl." Link lied. He didn't need Hyrule badgering him about his love life, especially when they found out she was of the enemies of the Royal Family.

"Ya need one. How bout da Princess Ruto, yeah?"

Link cringed. Kahalo threw his tailed head back and laughed heartily.

"Poor brudda boy.."

Link shook Kahalo's pale blue hand. "Gotta get going before this weather gets worse. You know how Epona hates the rain. My horse is a Cuccoo."

"Alriiiight my man you come back soon, yeah?" He hugged Link.

"For sure...brudda."

Kahalo cackled as Link waved and made his way out of Zora's Domain and River, into Hyrule Field where Epona shivered in the rain.

"Easy, girl." He mounted her and began to ride toward Kokiri Forest. He hadn't visited Saria in a while.

Saria was his childhood best friend, and the closest thing to a mother and sister he'd ever had. Being a Kokiri meant being a child for eternity. She'd found him and taken him in as an infant boy when his mother had died of fatal wounds during Hyrule War I. She'd cared for him until the day he left the Forest. He loved her dearly.

"Wonder where the hell Navi's been off to..," he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He tied Epona to the bridge between Hyrule Field and Kokiri Forest and made his way into the only place he could ever truly call home.

xxx

"Are you serious right now?!"

Teleli grabbed Azeba's arm and headed for the Lakeside Lab for shelter from the heavy rain.

"My makeup!" moaned Azeba. "My hair!"

"For goodness' sake, Azeba, we were just going to get in the water anyway!" snapped Teleli as she forced the door open to reveal a strange, disfigured little old man feeding a tank of fish. He dropped the food in the tank upon their arrival. He looked sincerely terrified.

"Take my money, take it!" he squeaked in his little old voice.

"Okay." Azeba grabbed the sack of Rupees and made for her pocket til Teleli grabbed it out of her hand and set it back on the table.

"Hehe...excuse us for a sec."

Teleli pulled Azeba to the corner of the little building.

"Don't you remember what the treaty says? We don't steal from women, children, or the elderly. Don't you pay attention? Ufff."

"Sor-ry miss attitude!"

"Don't hurt me please, I am an old, old man," the little man began to cry.

Teleli turned toward him and lay a reassuring hand on his tense shoulder.

"We're not going to hurt you. It's just raining so hard outside, we were about to go for a swim, but of course it wouldn't have been safe in the storm. Do you mind if we stay here for a bit?"

The little old man nodded nervously. "Make yourselves at home," he squeaked wearily.

Teleli and Azeba sat in a corner on the floor as the old man began to tut nervously and turned his back to feed his fish again. He peeked back at them every minute or so nervously.

Azeba turned to look at Teleli.

"Explain. Now."

Teleli sighed.

"Azeba...I couldn't get him out of my head since the moment I saw him. You know that."

"I thought you just wanted him for the night, though!"

"That's what I thought too... But there's something about him, Zeeb. He's special."

"You can't do this, you heard the King! You'll be punished...even hanged, maybe!"

"Shh, you're scaring that little dude!"

"Please, Teleli, just stay away from Link," whispered Azeba desperately.

"We don't want to lose you like we did Alevia."

"I love him, Azeba... I really do."

"You've known him for a few days!"

"I know, but I just feel so...close to him, I don't know.."

"Don't let a man do this to you. You know what happens to the foolish of our people."

"He's not like that, Azeba!"

"Oh, he's not? Is that why a couple of years ago he sliced Yadira's shoulder open trying to save those fucking faggot ass carpenters? Is that why he almost killed our King?"

"Azeba, you know Yadira forgave him at the treaty signing. And our King isn't exactly known for being a happy camper. Please.. just stop."

"You're going to get hurt if you keep seeing him." Azeba stood to leave.

"I won't tell Aveil. I won't tell anyone. But I warned you and so did everyone else. You'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you," her voice cracked with emotion, "but I'm not going to stand around and watch you get hurt! I'm not staying to watch you walk into your own hanging!" She opened the door and stomped out, slamming it behind her.

Teleli sighed and hung her head in defeat.

She'd convinced (well, tried to) herself that she'd stop seeing him. That she'd forget him..

But something had come over when she'd seen him on his horse in the field earlier. She'd felt as if she'd been dreaming. She couldn't help herself...especially when she kissed him..

She shook herself out of her daydream. The old man was staring at her tensely.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir." She forced herself to bow briefly. "I'll be going."

She closed the door behind her, not looking back at the bewildered little man.

She broke into a run, dashing through the rain til she found her horse. She mounted the mare and started to ride toward...well, she really didn't know where she was headed. It was starting to darken alot, this looked like a hell of a storm approaching.

Well, she sure as hell wasn't going back to the Fortress, no, not today. She wasn't in the mood for Azeba's shit, or anyone else's for that matter. She wanted to see Link.

To have a chance to talk to him.

Fuck it, she thought.

No, I want to see him.

No, you'll have your sisters hurt.

No, your heart belongs with him!

Teleli shook her head as the tears began to flow. She found shelter under an overhanging cliff of land between the stairs to Kakariko and the Zora's River. She dismounted the horse and threw herself onto the ground. She pulled her knees up under her chin and closed her eyes. Why did she have to have such strong feelings toward this man?

"My poor baby!"

Teleli looked up through her tears to see a softly glowing ball of white light land on her arm.

"Navi..!"

Teleli felt her wrist being embraced by tiny, warm arms.

"Why are you out here in the rain? And why are you crying?"

Teleli sniffled.

"One of my closest friends is against me too...I have no one on my side."

"Hey..." Navi sat up on Teleli's shoulder, leaning against her face, warming her.

"I'm on your side. Link's on your side. Auntie Shada's on your side..."

"Auntie Shada...I've got to talk to her soon."

"I think I found someone else for you to talk to."

Teleli looked up. She gasped in delight.

Link was just dismounting his horse at Kakariko's stairs. Navi yelled toward him.

"HEY!"

Link looked over in their direction. His heart began to race.

Teleli smiled happily as he led his horse quickly over the bridge over Zora's River toward her. She ran up to him and buried her face in his soaking wet tunic. He embraced her tightly.

They stayed that way for a long time, just hugging, in the rain, as their horses panicked and as Navi giggled in delight. Link tilted Teleli's chin and kissed her again.

"You're beautiful. I've missed you.."

"I missed you so much!"

"I have something I wanted to tell you earlier.. but your friend fucked it up." he smiled.

Teleli looked into his ocean blue eyes.

Link ran his fingers through the Gerudo's long, soaked hair and brought his lips close to her neck, "I love you, too."

Teleli threw her arms around him. She'd never felt this way in her life.

Neither had he.

Link looked at the beautiful girl before him.

Her face was covered in black kohl, her hair was loose, wet, and messy, her eyes were red from crying, but in his eyes even the Princess Zelda couldn't compare at the moment.

"Come with me, love."

He helped Teleli up on his horse, Epona, and climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her lithe waist.

"What about my horse?"

"She'll be fine, I'll send someone to take care of her."

Teleli smiled as they rode the short distance to Kakariko Village. They held hands as they entered the village. No one was around except the drunken Sheikah, Kadaven, who was fumbling around in the rain with a drink in his hand.

"Eyyy, loveyyy," he slurred before slumping himself against the wall and taking a deep swig of alcohol. Teleli scoffed.

"Don't mind him, love," whispered Link as he led Teleli up the stairs to the right, into the house he stayed in. He pulled a towel from Sherim's empty bed and handed it to Teleli, who dried herself off and tossed it to Link, who went red at her smile.

"I'm so happy to see you right now.."

"I am even more happy. Navi?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Can you go check and see where my housemates are?"

"I saw Sherim on the way here, he's staying up at Lon Lon's for the night, according to Malon. He's passed out already."

"And Ghanim?"

"Ohhh, shit."

Navi had forgotten to follow Ghanim, despite Yuta's order to do so.

"I haven't seen Ghanim since he left to Gerudo Valley."

"Who's Ghanim?" asked Teleli as she braided her wet hair.

Link sat next to Teleli and put his arm around her.

"I've got to introduce you to my housemates one day."

Teleli smiled and leaned against him.

"So who is he?"

"Oh, he's..he's just a Hylian/Sheikah friend of mine who lives here with me. God knows where he is right now, though, but.."

"Wait...he's a Sheikah..he went to Gerudo Valley, and you haven't seen him since?"

"Yeah, basically.."

Teleli gasped. "I know who you're talking about! He was captured this morning in the Fortress, supposedly for trespassing and spitting in our womens faces, calling us whores."

Link shot up quickly. "The Gerudo have him?!"

He looked at Teleli.

"Stay here, Teleli, I'm going to go find him. We don't need to be seen together."

Teleli nodded in understanding.

"But what if someone comes-"

"No one will, trust me. And if someone does, Navi will know ahead of time."

Teleli looked up at Link.

"Please don't hurt anyone. And try not to get hurt."

"No promises, Teleli."

"Link, wait-"

Link grabbed Teleli and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I'll just save Ghanim and be back here before nightfall. You shouldn't underestimate a Hero," he smiled and winked at her.

"Please don't hurt my sisters."

"I'll try not to."

Navi leaned against Teleli's face as Link left the house.

"It'll be okay, sweetie, just get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Where are you going, Navi?"

"To make sure Link doesn't get hurt."

Teleli nodded as she made herself comfortable in Sherim's bed.

Navi blew out the light as the room was semi-darkened by the dim light of the afternoon storm.

"Get some rest."

xxx

"Yuta..?"

"Navi!"

Navi looked into Yuta's concerned gaze.

"Well? Where is he?"

Navi cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"He.. he's fine.."

"Navi! The TRUTH!"

"The Gerudo captured him okay?! And Link is there! I don't want him to get hurt!"

Yuta nodded and jumped up, throwing on her armor and gear. She pulled her own eggplant colored cloak over her eyes and ran outside toward her horse.

"I'm gonna fucking kill those bitches!"

"Yuta, NO!"

"NAVI, DON'T TELL ME NO! THEY HAVE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Don't hurt them!"

"And why NOT?!"

"I...um.."

"WELL?!"

Navi sighed as the rain fell heavily upon them.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Link is in love with one of them!"

Yuta froze. Her grip loosened involuntarily around her sword.

"What..?"

"Yeah.. She's safe, but the rest are her loved ones and she begged Link to spare them.."

"He's in love with a Gerudo?!" she cried disgustedly through the thunder.

"Fuck that!" she kicked her horse.

"Hi-yah!"

"YUTA! YUTA, STOP!"

Had she made a mistake in telling Yuta?

Damn right she did. Navi facepalmed in humiliation.

"Fuck, what did I just do?!"

Navi raced toward the East after Yuta. She couldn't keep up with the Sheikah girl and her enchanted stallion. She arrived minutes after Yuta did to find the Sheikah woman shrieking her people's battlecry as she lunged at them with her sword out.

"NO!"

Link appeared out of nowhere, brandishing his sword and blocking Yuta's blade as it nearly sliced through Yadira's arm.

"LINK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Teleli told me not to hurt her people!"

"THEY HAVE GHANIM!"

The Gerudo thief called Yadira brandished her two scimitars.

"You wanna fight, BITCH? Bring it on!"

Yuta shrieked and swung her sword. Link blocked it.

"Are you crazy, Link?!"

"Will you women STOP? Can we talk this out?"

Yadira snarled and went for Yuta. Link jumped off Epona and grabbed her arms.

"Look at me, Yadira!"

Yadira's tense arms loosened up in the slightest bit. She looked into Link's eyes with malice.

"Fuck off, Link. You broke the treaty. GET OUT."

"I DIDN'T ATTACK! I'm trying to save my friend!" He held Yadira's arms tighter as she attempted to slash at Yuta, who was eyeing her and all the other Gerudo with disgust.

"You mean your friend, the Sheikah boy? The one who came in here and cursed us? Spit in our faces?" boomed a powerful female voice.

Link turned around and saw the tough third-in-command, Aveil, walking toward them with her swords out. She looked just about ready to eat them alive.

"Aveil! Release Ghanim. He meant no harm. He mistakenly thought his friend was captured here. He only wanted to check-"

"He trespassed! He deserves to be where he is right now."

She motioned toward a small, high window in the dirt wall behind her, which appeared to be nailed shut with wooden planks.

Link had been thrown into the 'hot cell' dozens of times, only to escape with the Sheikah treasure, the Hookshot. Ghanim didn't have the Hookshot. Could he even breathe in there?

"Let him out, you rotten sluts."

"Yuta-"

"LINK, DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE CIVIL WITH THESE SHE-DEVILS!"

"Yadira, no, stop!" Link tried to restrain the angry Gerudo, only to be pushed aside.

Yadira lunged at Yuta, slicing into her bare leg with one of the scimitars.

Yuta screamed in pain and jumped off her horse, swinging her sword wildly at Yadira and the other Gerudo, which brandished their sharp spears and headed toward the Sheikah woman.

"STOP!"

Link threw himself between the women.

"Link, you have no business here. GET OUT!" snarled one of the younger girls.

"Aren't you..?"

"Teleli's friend, Azeba? Yes I am! You stay the hell away from Teli, and away from HERE!"

"Where is Teleli, anyway?" asked Yadira.

"Link, MOVE! LET ME KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"YUTA, ENOUGH."

Yuta snarled as the thunder boomed dangerously above them.

Yadira walked up as close as Yuta would allow her.

"Your little boyfriend is our prisoner. He's not of your concern anymore."

She flipped one of her scimitars threateningly.

"Get out or we kill him. Advance on us again and we kill YOU."

Yuta shrieked in anguish and mounted her horse. She fled the fortress, threatening,

"MY PEOPLE WILL FINISH YOU SHE-BEASTS OFF ONE DAY!"

A dozen of young Gerudo women laughed and jeered behind her as she raced out of Gerudo Valley in tears and defeat.

Yadira turned toward Link.

"You listen to me, Mr. Hero. Stay the hell away from the Fortress. Stay away from our women."

She poked her scimitar ever so lightly into his chest.

"Stay away from Teleli. You hear me?!"

Link stared at her in silence.

"Agreed?!"

Link swore and mounted Epona, speeding away from the Fortress as Aveil and Yadira glared at him in anger. Aveil kicked a wooden box near the mound of dirt in the fortress.

"Yadira."

"Yes, Aveil.."

"She's fucking dead. Go find her. Take another girl with you."

Yadira winced, but nodded and headed toward the group of girls. Navi, who'd been watching from the top of the fortress wall, flew as fast as she could toward Kakariko Village.

xxx

"Link!"

Navi flew quickly to keep up with Link as he rode rapidly across Hyrule Field toward Kakariko.

"How are we supposed to free Ghanim?!"

"Link, we've got to hide Teleli! They're looking for her! They're going to kill her!"

Link whipped his head in Navi's direction as the thunder crackled loudly.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

Link jumped off Epona as he approached the village. He ran up the stairs and raced toward the Great Impa's house and opened the door.

"Teleli! Get up, we're going to Goron City!"

Teleli shot up out of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Wha..."

"No time to explain, come on, quick, let's go!"

Link grabbed Teleli's hand and lead her quickly up the stairs on the right side of the village toward the vast, rocky Death Mountain.

"No, hellll no, Link, no-"

"You're in danger, let's go!"

Teleli gasped as Link threw her body over his shoulder and ran up the many curves of the mountain until he reached a deep cave with prints of what looked like paws above the entrance. They entered the cave quickly, ran past the startled rock creatures called Gorons as they flew down the steps into the room of the Big Brother Goron, Darunia.

He was Link's Sworn Brother and a bit of a father figure for Link.

"Brother! Something wrong?"

"Brother Darunia, we've got to hide this girl, NOW. I'll explain later."

Darunia, the large Goron, nodded and pushed the statue behind him open to reveal the entrance to the Death Mountain crater.

"Are you crazy, she'll die in there!" cried Navi.

"Little fairy, there is refuge within the Temple. Brother Link knows where to find it."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Brother." Darunia smiled as he let them pass through.

"Uh, Teleli? You okay?" asked Navi as Link carried the stunned Gerudo through the hot mountain crater, toward the entrance of the Fire Temple.

Teleli had never been so close to a Goron. She'd never realized how afraid she was of them.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Link! Why am I in danger?!"

"I'll explain later, love."

Teleli screamed in surprise as Link carried her quickly down a steep ladder and into the Fire Temple. He put her down and grabbed her hand.

"There's a room in here that's as cool as Zora's Domain. The Great Impa hid the Princess Zelda here while Ganondorf looked for her. You can only find it with the Eye of Truth, so you dont have to worry about being found."

Link led Teleli toward the middle of the Temple.

"Watch your step." Link pulled out a fancy purple magnifying glass.

"Masculine."

"Be serious, Teleli," Link tried not to smile.

He pointed it toward the ground. "Okay I found the hole. Give me your hand...watch your step!" he led Teleli onto a ladder in the floor, and they descended it into a cool grotto-like area with a cool spring of clean water. The floor was made of lukewarm sand. Butterflies frolicked amongst the tall grass against the side of the grotto.

Fuck logic, thought Teleli.

Link smiled. He pulled the amazed girl into a fond embrace before kissing her briefly on her lips. She giggled into his lips and kissed back.

The two smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you so much," whispered Teleli.

Link's face hardened slightly. He sat on the ground, Teleli followed suit.

Link faced her.

"Listen, your people are planning on killing you. We can't ever let them find you until this is resolved."

Teleli gasped in shock. Kill her?

"They wouldn't."

"It's Aveil, she ordered it," said Navi softly. "I saw Yadira's tears as she instructed a couple of girls to get ready to go out into the land."

Teleli brought her hands up to her mouth. "But they wouldn't..."

"You stay here, okay, love? I'm going to send someone to keep you company. You can talk to her, she's a great person." He turned to Navi, who'd been hovering above his head.

"Go find Saria, have her warp to the Temple and show her to this grotto."

Navi nodded.

Link stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To rescue Ghanim."

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm coming with you, then."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sherim, I got this."

Link glanced at his friend as he loaded up on arrows and red potion at the local potion shop. The owner, Keldiev, threw back his long, chestnut hair as he examined himself in a side mirror. Link saw Sherim stifle a laugh.

"Fag."

"What was that?" Keldiev turned back toward the men.

"May I help you with something?"

Before Sherim had time to make a gay joke, Link stepped in front of him.

"Yes, I'd like to pay for all this, now."

"Excellent. 50 Rupees."

"Thank you, sir. Let's go, Sherim."

Link and Sherim walked out of Kakariko Village and down the steps to Hyrule Field. The ground was still soggy from yesterday's rain. Link mounted Epona and looked down at his friend.

"Sherim... I can do this alone. Navi will be around soon. Just take Teleli's horse to Malon and tell her to keep it inside the stables. That's all you have to do for me right now, okay?"

"Alright, Mr. Desert Fever."

"Sherim-"

"Horse to Lon Lon, got it, got it," Sherim mounted Teleli's mare, which almost threw him off.

"Woaaah, girl. You're lucky I train horses like you." The mare snorted.

Sherim looked at Link, offering an encouraging grin.

"Be careful, bro."

"No promises."

Sherim laughed and patted Link on the shoulder briefly before riding off toward Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked down at Epona's sturdy neck.

"Just you and me, girl."

He began to ride toward the East, with too many weapons and too little of a plan.

xxx

Teleli woke up to the sound of whispering. She opened her eyes and saw Navi sitting on the shoulder of a young girl who looked no older than 12 years old.

"She's awake.."

"Good morning, Teleli!"

"Morning?" Had she really slept the whole night on this sandy ground?

"Yes, morning. Late morning, actually," giggled Navi.

Teleli sat up and looked at the girl that was with Navi.

From the looks of it, she was definitely an immortal child of the Forest. She was petite and beautiful, with large, happy deep blue eyes and a broad smile. Her hair was a bright green, and her clothes were a rich emerald. She wore the same style of boots as Link did.

"Teleli, this is Saria, the Forest Sage and Link's best friend. Saria, this is Teleli, crazy Gerudo and Link's future wife."

Teleli blushed furiously. "Navi-"

"Shake hands!"

Teleli shook her head, smiling, as she reached a hand out toward Saria. The small girl instead wrapped her arms around Teleli's waist in a welcoming hug.

"It's so nice to meet the woman my little Link loves!"

"I'm confused...nevermind...don't explain."

Saria laughed. "It's complicated heehee!" Teleli smiled.

Saria's grin faltered though, as she sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"Navi told me what's going on, though. I'm so sorry."

Teleli dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"I know they wouldn't hurt me...they wouldn't.."

She looked up at the light that was shining through the hole in the ceiling from the top of the mountain's crater.

"At least my closest friends wouldn't..."

"Aveil is a tough one, Teli.. You should've seen her face yesterday..."

Teleli sighed as Navi landed in her lap.

"I can imagine...Aveil has problems. A very short temper and unstable emotions."

Navi nodded. "I understand."

"She's the type to get pissed over cold food and have Dialeh's head sliced off."

"Dialeh?"

"The head cook back at the Fortress."

"Ahh."

"Well, maybe I went too far on that one. But she's definitely a bitch. Oh, sorry, Saria," Teleli added as Saria cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. Keep your voice down, too, you don't want anyone hearing you."

Teleli sighed and finally gave in to reality as it dawned upon her that her sisters were after her to kill her...and that her lover was on his way into the dangerous territory of the Gerudo.

She attempted to hide her tear-streaked face, but to no avail as Saria wrapped her arms around the distraught Gerudo's trembling shoulders.

"My darling, it'll be okay. I know my Link, I raised him well and I raised him brave. He'll be fine. And as long as I'm Saria the Forest Sage I swear you'll be fine too."

Teleli leaned against the surprisingly sturdy young girl.

"Thank you."

xxx

"Link! Link, stop! Wait!"

Link stopped in the middle of Hyrule Field, right before he passed Lon Lon Ranch. He turned around to find Sherim's younger brother Gilad trotting toward him on a small mule.

"What is it, Gilad?"

"Have you been over to the Gerudo yet?"

"No, I stopped by the market for a bit to pick up some green potion. I'm headed there, though. Why? What's going on?"

Gilad stopped his mule. He looked up at Link.

"Um...Yuta the Sheikah wants you to know she's coming with you."

Link groaned in frustration and turned Epona back toward the village.

"Thank you, Gilad."

"No problem."

After Link reached the steps, he tied Epona and ran up the steps toward Yuta's house. He opened the door without knocking; he was so badly in a hurry to save Ghanim, he didn't feel like dealing with her. She jumped in surprise at his arrival.

"Yuta, take the armor off and sit down. I got this! If the Gerudo see you, you're gone."

Yuta laughed bitterly. "You dare underestimate a guardian of the Royal Family?"

She winced as she attempted to stand on her injured leg. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Just stay here, Yuta."

Yuta glared at Link.

"This is all your fault, anyway. None of this would have happened if you didn't smooch that little bitch at Lake Hylia. Now you're in love with her?"

Link took a breath, restraining himself from hurting Yuta with harsh words.

"Yuta...please."

"Ghanim is suffering in Gerudo prisons because of your stupid girlfriend."

"Yuta, this has nothing to do with me seeing her!"

Yuta whipped her sword from its sheath.

"Don't even try it, Yuta."

The Sheikah girl snarled.

"Stop!"

The two turned toward the door to see Gilad looking frightened out of his mind.

"Gilad, we-"

"You're scaring Anju's daughter!"

Link peered behind Gilad to see Anju, the Cuccoo woman, pinning her toddler daughter to her chest, the both of them looking very uneasy.

"I'm very sorry, Anju," said Link quietly.

Anju nodded and tried to soothe her little girl as she closed the door of her house behind them. Link shook his head.

"You really need to control that temper, Yuta. Now please, sit down and let yourself heal. Gilad," called Link to the boy, who was just about to leave.

"Yes, Link?"

"Fetch Yuta a bottle of blue potion, I'll pay you later."

"It's on the house," said Gilad softly as he walked away.

Link helped Yuta to her bed and lay her head down on the pillow.

"Yuta, trust me. I'm going to try my hardest to get Ghanim back. I really don't know how I'm going to do it without hurting the Gerudo, or being seen at all, actually. But I'm going to try."

Yuta lay her arm across her eyes, but Link saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He placed a reassuring hand on her head for a moment.

"Don't worry."

He bowed his head before he left the house.

xxx

"I dont care, I'm not doing it!"

"Azeba!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"AZEBA, YOU COME OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"FUCK OFF, AVEIL!"

Aveil gasped. "You DARE?! YOU'RE BANISHED TO THE WASTELAND! MAY THE GERUDO COBRA TAKE YOUR SOUL INTO HER FANGS! OFF WITH YOU!"

"I would NEVER hurt Teleli just for being in love!"

"Then you will cease to live."

Azeba broke into a run, dashing toward the Haunted Wasteland. She would never kill her best friend. Not for anything in the world. She'd watched Aveil convince Yadira that putting Teleli to death would mean preventing the Gerudo from lighting the old fuel of rivalry between themselves and the Hylians.

She didn't buy that shit for a second. Aveil was a manipulative liar, a fucking twist-tongued bitch who knew how to use words against people. Even her own people..

Tears streamed down Azeba's face as she ventured deeper and deeper into the Wasteland, until she felt her throat explode with pain. She reached a hand up toward her neck, and by the time she saw it covered in blood, she collapsed into the scorching sand. She saw a large desert cobra slide away as her vision faltered to nothing along with her breath.

xxx

"She's dead."

Aveil stared blankly at the girl's body as Azeba's adopted mother screamed in agony.

"My baby! My BABY!"

Yadira was on the floor, face in knees, sobbing audibly.

"Will you useless wenches get UP and FIND TELELI?"

"FUCK YOU, AVEIL! FUCK YOU!"

"DIALEH, how DARE you-"

"Azeba is dead because you are a cruel, heartless monster!"

"Dialeh, I'm warning you!"

They were interrupted by another wail of despair from Azeba's mother.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH I SAID!" Aveil slapped the sobbing woman with all her might.

Yadira pounced up off the ground and threw herself against Aveil, pinning the third-in-command to the rocky dirt mound in the middle of the fortress.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch," growled Yadira, her tears splashing off her cheeks and splashing Aveil in the face, "We're not doing SHIT for you anymore. You claim you don't want to lose anymore girls, yet you're the cause of Azeba's death! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Get off me! You insolent little whore! THROW HER IN THE HOT CELL!"

No one moved.

Aveil shrieked and pulled loose from Yadira's grip. She whipped out her scimitars and planted one deeply into Yadira's torso.

"YADIRA!"

Yagra and Nadin rushed to help Yadira up, but Aveil kicked them away.

"LET HER DIE!"

The sisters ignored Aveil and carried Yadira off to Auntie Shada's room.

Aveil threw her scimitars aside and shrieked manically before she kicked another wooden box to shards of wood on the ground.

"If no one's going to help me take care of Teleli, I'll do it myself!"

xxxx

"Link, IN THE RANCH!"

"What? Who said that?!"

"Just do it!"

Link rode quickly into Lon Lon Ranch, his heart racing. He looked up to see Navi.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. I just saw Aveil riding furiously toward Hyrule Castletown, with one of her swords out to the side! She looked ready to kill everyone! You're lucky she didn't see you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah! But listen, she won't find Teleli no matter where she looks as long as she stays in that grotto. I'm just worried about what she'll do to everyone else in her path. That woman is a bonafide psychopath."

"She won't hurt anyone. She knows the Hylians will attack the Gerudo if she tries. And the last thing the Gerudo want is the Hylians and Sheikahs on their tails."

"Speaking of Sheikahs.."

Link gasped. "She's gone, perfect timing. To the East!"

Link rode toward the desert, with Navi flying in tow. He carefully entered the Valley and crossed the bridge. The old carpenter outside the tent stepped forward as Link crossed. He looked up at the Hero of Time.

"Be careful, my lad, a crazy Gerudo just rode through here shrieking like a ReDead!"

Link nodded solemnly. "I'd stay in the tent if I were you. This could possibly get ugly."

Link rode past the tent and into the Gerudo's Fortress.

But something was unusual about it today.

Was that...crying...that he was hearing?

"Navi, fly up and tell me what's going on," he whispered.

Navi flew up and circled the Fortress. She was shocked; half the Gerudo were sitting on the ground with their arms around their knees looking forlorn and frightened, the other half were cross-armed against the walls of the buildings, looking aghast. A few of the Gerudo, including Dialeh the cook and another older woman, were sobbing uncontrollably over...a dead body?! She flew in a bit closer and felt sick.

She flew back to Link unsteadily.

"Teleli's friend is dead. They're all crying," she said plainly. She then burst into frightened tears. Link didn't know what to make of it.

He pushed Epona into a slow trot up and around the hill into the fortress. The Gerudo all looked up at him, and looked back ahead of them. They seemed to be in some state of shock.

One of them picked up her spear half-heartedly and walked toward him.

"State your business."

"I'm here to free an innocent prisoner."

The young guard sighed and motioned toward two other guards, who were reluctant to get up. They entered one of the buildings together.

Link pursed his lip. He rode into the fortress, closer to where the women were sobbing over the body. He felt tense and a bit apprehensive as he jumped off Epona and walked toward them. He recognized one of them as Dialeh, the one he'd met the other day with Aveil.

She stood upon his arrival. She wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, are you? This is your fault, Link. You lied to me. You knew Teleli. You're the reason that the psycho Aveil is ordering us all to look for Teleli and kill her."

Link looked into Dialeh's tear-glazed eyes.

"I love Teleli and I won't ever let anything happen to her. I feel sincere affection for her and would never let harm come to her or to you women as long as I can help it."

"I don't believe you!"

"Why not? Yesterday when Yuta the Sheikah was here trying to slice your heads off, was it not I who defended and saved you all, even though she's my friend's lover?"

Dialeh blinked.

"It doesn't matter now. The life of an innocent girl has been taken and cannot be returned, because of this mess. There's no going back."

"I'm very sorry about her death. It pains me to know the life of a woman so young is gone because her crazy bitch of a leader is mentally unstable."

"I have to agree on that one."

The two stared at each other. There was silence aside from the muffled sobbing of Azeba's mother and cousins, and the sniffling and murmuring of the other guards.

"Here is your pathetic son of a bitch," muttered an emotionally exhausted voice.

Link turned around to see two guards in front of a disheveled, pale, malnourished looking, but relieved, Ghanim. He smiled bitterly at Link.

"My bro."

"Ghanim." Link embraced his friend.

"Easy, I havent eaten since yesterday."

Ghanim looked toward the body of Azeba, which the Gerudo guards had covered with a burgundy sheet as soon as they could pry her mother off her corpse.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Link shook his head. "It's not the time."

"Where's my horse?"

"Aveil took it." Dialeh wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Ghanim nodded awkwardly toward her, not making eye contact.

Two young Gerudo girls emerged from a lower building, their heads bowed.

"Yagra, Nadin...How's Yadira doing?"

The two girls looked at each other painfully. One of them burst into tears.

"No...not Yadira too...no.." Dialeh buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Link closed his eyes. What had happened to these women?

"Yadira's dead? What?!"

Link and Ghanim turned to see a pregnant Gerudo woman go completely pale and almost lose control of her knees. Another guard ran up to her and steadied her.

"No, no, she's alright, she's fine," she didn't sound sincere.

Link closed his eyes and hung his head for a moment. This was too much for him right now.

He nodded briefly toward Dialeh, who stared at him blankly through teary eyes.

"Link, let's get out of here." Ghanim sounded extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on." Link helped Ghanim onto Epona, and jumped up onto her behind his weak friend.

Link looked at Dialeh. Even though he was on his horse, the woman was so tall he barely had to look down to gaze into her eyes.

" I'm terribly sorry, Dialeh."

Link didn't look back as he tightened his grip around Ghanim's waist and rode out of the desert.

xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Link sighed as he watched Ghanim lay a single rose across Yuta's bed as she slept. The sun was already starting to rise. Ghanim smiled and walked out the door with Link.

"Not into her, huh?"

Ghanim went pink.

"She's alright.."

"Look, man, I'll see you around. I gotta go check on Teleli."

Ghanim nodded and man-hugged Link. "Love you, my bro."

"Don't get mushy on me, Ghanim," Link forced a smile.

"Don't be so down, Link. It'll all be okay."

"Night, man."

"Morning."

As Ghanim entered the house, Link turned and headed toward Death Mountain. As he made his way up the rocky trail, he dreaded having to break the news about Teleli's friends. She wouldn't take that very well, and he couldn't stand to see her upset.

He nodded solemnly toward his Sworn Brother as he passed him into the Death Mountain crater. He finally made his way through the temple to where he knew the grotto was and climbed down into it.

xxx

"Link's here!"

"Link!"

Teleli jumped up to hug her Hero, but something was wrong. She studied his face. His mask of faux happiness couldn't hide the discomfort and grief he was obviously feeling.

"Babe?"

Link's fake smile broadened with difficulty as he hugged the girl. "Hey, sweetheart."

"What's going on?" No one could fool this girl. Link sighed and looked away.

"Hello, Saria.."

Saria gazed at Link solemnly.

"Something's wrong. Tell us, please."

Link rubbed his forehead with a gauntleted hand. The girls waited in silence.

Link's cerulean eyes caught Teleli's golden ones.

"Two of your friends are dead.. I'm so sorry, love."

Link's gaze remained uncomfortably blank as he held the shocked Teleli in a tight embrace.

"No...no..." Teleli sobbed into his chest. "It's not true, it can't be!"

Navi flew close to Teleli and sat on her shoulder.

"There, there, honey.."

"What happened to them?" asked Saria, whose eyes were sparkling with tears.

"The one called Azeba seemed to have been killed by a desert cobra's bite to the throat."

Navi faltered as Teleli sobbed harder into Link's tunic. Link's face was pinched with emotion.

Navi sniffled and continued, "I'm not sure how the cellkeeping warrior Yadira died, though. All I know is that when the cook asked two guards how she was doing, they burst into tears."

"Now that mad woman is running all over Hyrule trying to hunt Teleli down..."

"Oh, no," whispered Saria. "We have to get Teleli elsewhere!"

"This is the safest place for her right now," said Link softly as he carressed his crying lover's long, messy hair. "We've got to get some food, though. Saria, love, will you warp to the forest and find-"

"Way ahead of you, dear." Saria gave an encouraging little grin and disappeared in a bright flash of emerald sparkles.

Link pulled Teleli to a sitting position and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'll keep you safe no matter what. Til I breathe my last breath."

"My sisters...why? Why, though?" Teleli wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

Link couldn't help but look at her.

Her makeup was all gone. Her exotic natural beauty was even more glorious without all that yellow eyeshadow and thick kohl. She was a born beauty.

"Darling, it's all going to be okay. They went against that bitch of a woman, Aveil. Their last breaths were defying her orders to hurt you. They're going to be okay. Their souls are within the statues of the Spirit Temple, watching over you. It'll all be fine."

Teleli buried her face in Link's neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Navi watched solemnly as they stayed that way for several minutes.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you, more."

xxx

The townspeople screamed into the morning air as Aveil smashed and sliced through their carts and carriers in rage.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I'LL HAVE HER HEAD ON A PIKE!"

"You madwoman!"

Aveil snarled at the young man, who yelped and fled into a building. She grabbed a fruit salesman by the collar of his white tunic and pulled his face an inch from hers.

"WHERE IS LINK?"

The man stuttered and gasped as Aveil shook her scimitar threateningly with her other hand.

"I-I-I don't know!"

"YOU LIE!" She sliced through the canvas roof of his cart. He screamed in terror.

A pregnant young woman, trembling, stepped into Aveil's view.

"Yevet, NO!"

"Please don't hurt my husband!" The woman balanced herself against the cart.

Aveil scoffed. "And what are YOU going to do? Throw your baby at me? HA!"

"You wanna fight someone, bitch?" said a voice from above.

Aveil looked up on the roof of a building to see Yuta, Ghanim, and two other Sheikah warriors. They jumped down, weapons brandished, all except Yuta who remained on the roof with her bow loaded toward Aveil's head.

Ghanim whipped out his bow and aimed it right into the mad Gerudo's face.

"Leave Link and Teleli alone."

"Says who, the disrespecful little Sheikah boy? Don't make me kidnap you again. I could use a personal little slave...and a handsome one, at that..."

Without warning, the Gerudo swung her sharp scimitar in Ghanim's direction, but he was too quick for her. He jumped over her head and knocked the scimitar out of her hand.

"Now!"

The other two young Sheikah males grabbed Aveil by her muscular forearms and tied her hands together from the back. She snapped and snarled at them like a raving dog.

"LET ME GO!" she shrieked as the townspeople cheered. Ghanim hopped up on the roof and kissed Yuta deeply, which made the people cheer even louder.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" he laughed. Yuta smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ghanim looked down at Aveil, who was fighting with all her might to resist the two powerful Sheikah men that were carrying her onto a large gray Arabian stallion.

"Take her to the Shadow Temple and chain her to the wall."

xxx

Saria smiled at the couple as she watched them hungrily devour the mushroom stew and warm bread she'd brought from her friends back in the Forest. Teleli's face was streaked with dry tear marks, but she seemed to be in a better mood than she'd been in a few hours ago.

"How are you feeling, Teleli?"

The girl silently nodded in Saria's direction as she ate.

"What time is it?" asked Navi.

"It's about an hour til noon," said Saria as she started on a container of soup.

"Link, you need to rest," said Teleli after she softly kissed him on the cheek.

His face went hot as her tanned hand softly carressed his jawline.

"You're amazing...I never thought I'd love a man."

"Shhh.." He put a finger to her lips.

"I love you."

Teleli smiled. Link yawned through a smile. Saria removed the emerald cloak from her shoulders and folded it up into a square.

"Link, come, get some sleep. I'll be going now, Mido's giving the others grief over dumb things. I'll see you guys around. And Teleli?"

Teleli looked into the sea-deep eyes of the girl.

"It'll all be okay, love."

Teleli ran up and embraced the girl. "Thank you."

"Just keep your sun shining."

They smiled at each other. Saria waved and dissolved into emerald sparkles once again.

Link yawned and lay his head down on the cloak. He fell asleep smiling up at Teleli.

"Awww." Navi flew in and kissed his cheek.

She turned off her glow and sat next to Teleli.

"You know, I'm so glad you two ran into each other that morning."

"Me too, Navi. I'm so happy to have met you two. I love you both so much."

Navi looked at the Gerudo girl.

"Did you really just want to use him as a one-nighter though?"

Teleli closed her eyes and sighed.

"In the beginning, honestly, yeah. I didn't know love. It was something foreign to me. All I knew was men would spoil me and give me whatever I wanted as long as I gave them what they wanted. That's all I was taught.."

Navi nodded.

"But that night I just couldn't stop thinking about him! It was actually annoying!" she laughed.

"It annoyed me to think that my heart would give in to a man's charm! But Link...he's more than a man. He's special. I knew it from the beginning. I've been in love with him since our kiss at Lake Hylia, and I wouldn't ever have it any other way."

"Aww!" Navi squealed as she leaned against Teleli's knee.

Suddenly, Teleli heard loud grunting. She looked up at the hole and saw Darunia's hulk of a mass fall through and land curled up in a ball on the floor. She screamed in surprise.

"No Little Sister, do not be afraid of Old Darunia!" The large Goron laughed as he unrolled himself to a standing position. He looked behind them.

"Brother Link is asleep? Hah hah he is probably very tired, yes?"

Teleli nodded.

Darunia grinned widely at her.

"Don't be afraid of him, he's a great guy...erm..Goron," whispered Navi.

"Little sister, the Sheikah boy and his friends wanted Darunia to tell you and Brother Link that the evil Gerudo woman has been captured and locked up in the Shadow Temple."

Teleli gasped. Navi cheered and held up her tiny hand to Darunia.

"High five! Heheh...hey? Oh ok...guess not."

Darunia laughed.

"Big brother will get going now! You are safe, Little Sister. But be careful."

Darunia rolled up and out of the hole with surprising ease.

"It's still not safe, though. I feel it in my heart."

"I understand, love. Let's just stay here and wait til Link wakes up, and we'll see what he thinks. I mean I'm sure it's alright to leave this grotto, but we've gotta keep you indoors."

xxx

"You wanna lie to your friends and tell them I spit in your face, huh, bitch?"

Ghanim was an inch from Aveil's face.

"How does this feel?!" He spit right into her eye.

She snarled menacingly as she fought against the chains on her arms and legs.

"You'll be KILLED, you rotten little boy. You just WAIT."

Ghanim rolled his eyes as he linked arms with Yuta and slammed the door of the cell she was in. Yuta turned around once more and glared at the Gerudo through the barred window.

"Bitch."

"Let's go, Yuta."

"Where are we going now, my Ghanim?"

"I'll take you to the fanciest place in Hyrule."

"Where's that?"

"Keoni's Seafood Palace in Zora's Domain!"

"I love you."

Ghanim laughed as he pulled Yuta closer to him on their way out of the Temple and into the graveyard. Maybe she really wasn't as bad as he thought..

xxx

Link laughed as he watched Teleli's face go from excited to uncomfortable as Darunia lowered a flaming sword into his throat with ease. He pulled her closer and watched his Sworn Brother's eyes sparkle with laughter and excitement.

Today was the fifteenth birthday of Darunia's son, Link Jr., and the celebration was colorful.

Gorons circled the big pot in the middle of their city in a line dance while Darunia entertained his son, Teleli, Link, and Navi with fire-eating and other festivities.

Teleli could tell from the position of the sun over the mountain that it was now late afternoon. It was hard for her to enjoy the celebration with her fellow sisters on her mind. Azeba and Yadira were so young, now they were gone, partially because of her.

Because she'd fallen in love and happened to piss off Aveil by doing so.

She dreaded the return of King Ganondorf from their neighboring country, Lotower.

What would he do to her if he ever found her? What would he do to the Gerudo that defied Aveil? It would all be her fault if something happened to them.

"Love? You alright?" Link kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine...yeah.."

Link grabbed her hands and pulled them into his lap as he locked eyes with her.

Teleli's cheeks went pink. Link smiled broadly and leaned in close to her neck and kissed her softly.

"You're my princess, and the only princess I'll ever need."

Teleli couldn't help but smile at Link's happiness. It was contagious.

"I'm so happy I found you. You bring so much joy to my heart!"

Link kissed her forehead. "I feel the same, my angel."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the Gorons chanted. The couple went red.

Everyone laughed and continued celebrating as the sun began to glide further to the West.

xxx

"What?!"

"He's back. From Lotower."

"Already?!"

Sherim slowed his horse as his brother caught up with him.

"Yeah, Sher, I heard while I was in town! You know how all that stuff is going on between Link and his girlfriend? Well apparently there was a crazy Gerudo that was looking for them. Ghanim and his friends captured her, and somehow Ganondorf heard about it while abroad."

"Shit. I gotta tell Link. Gilad, I want you to stay with Malon, don't leave the ranch, got it?"

"Got it."

"Any idea where Link is?"

"Not a clue."

"Damn it. Guess I gotta look for him...wait...I think I know who to ask."

"Alright. I'm with Malon if you need me, bro."

Sherim nodded and headed for Kakariko. He entered the village and headed for the Potion Shop. And there, preening like a narcissistic cunt, was Keldiev.

"Um...hi."

"Hello, may I help you?"

Resist the urge, he told himself. No gay jokes today. Time to be serious.

"Erm...um...have you any idea where Link is?"

Keldiev nodded as he straightened up a stack of orders.

"I saw him on his way up Death Mountain before daybreak. Might want to check Goron City, perhaps? Or the Great Fairy?"

Don't say it, don't say it, thought Sherim as he bit his lip to prevent slipping.

"Thank you."

"Anytime!"

Sherim puffed as he exited the shop and looked up at Death Mountain.

"Well, this should be fun."

The young man blew his brunette curls out of his grape-green eyes as he began to make his way up the rocky trail. He dodged falling rocks and ran into Goron City for the first time in his life. He heard drumming and loud, deep voices chanting.

"I wonder who died."

Sherim descended the steps and found dozens of Gorons dancing in celebration.

He then spotted the figure in green with the Gerudo girl.

xxx

"Sherim? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me, quick!"

Link and Teleli excused themselves and followed Sherim to the staircase, where he sat down and caught his breath. The others also sat down.

"What's going on?"

Sherim looked at the couple, then exclusively at Teleli.

"Listen, um, Tel..tel.."

"Teleli."

"Teleli, right. Listen, your King is back from the kingdom of Lotower. He knows everything."

The Gerudo gasped. Link stood.

"Then what are we waiting for, we've got to get her out of Hyrule!"

"What about the grotto?" asked Navi.

"Ganondorf knows about it."

"You told me no one did!"

"I forgot, okay?"

"Great job, Hero."

"Guys!" cried Sherim. "Let's go, maybe the Sheikah can help disguise her or something."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Come on!"

xxx

"My love! Ganondorf, my treasure...is that you?"

"Yes, my darling, I am here."

Ganondorf blasted the door of the cell open with his dark magic, to reveal his lover, Aveil, chained to the wall, looking sick and angry.

"My dear..."

He broke the chains with his bare hands and pulled Aveil into a passionate kiss.

"You've found me! I thought I was going to die."

"Nonsense, my love, you know I wouldn't let that happen." He smirked.

"What do we do about Link and Teleli?"

Ganondorf's face broke into a sinister smile.

"We'll take care of them."

Aveil grinned manically.

"Sounds wonderful. Let's go."

xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But Great Impa-"

"I simply cannot use our power to attempt to disguise this young woman."

"But why?"

The Great Impa sighed and glanced at the group of young people by the well.

"Because the Evil King can sense when our power is being used on his people."

"You're kidding me," sighed Ghanim as he helped Yuta balance herself.

"That wound's taking alot out of you, huh, Yuta?" asked Link.

The Sheikah whipped her head in his direction. "No! I'm fine!"

"My dear great-niece, you need to heal. As for the rest of you, I suggest hiding the Gerudo girl. I can't help you with anything else, I'm sorry. I have some issues in the Shadow Temple that need resolving," Impa looked uneasy for a moment. "I'll see you around."

Impa bowed her head, then snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash.

Link groaned in frustration. "What now?"

Moments later, they heard an explosion from the graveyard.

"That'll take care of her! Now let's take care of THEM!" roared a voice.

"Shit! RUN!" hissed Ghanim as he grabbed Yuta and Teleli, dashing for Death Mountain.

Link grabbed Sherim's arm and followed suit, glancing quickly toward the graveyard and catching a glimpse of...Ganondorf?! Carrying Aveil?!

"Run, up, up, UP!" screamed Teleli as she led them toward Goron City.

She saw Ghanim stop where he was and glance at Yuta, who looked confused.

"Ghanim, what are you doing?!" called Link as he steadied Teleli, who'd almost tripped.

"I love you, Yuta." He pulled her into a sweet kiss. She pulled away.

"What are you DOING?"

"Ghanim?"

"Sherim, help Yuta get to Goron City. Link, take them and hide!"

"Ghanim, no, please don't-"

"Goodbye, my love."

"Ghanim, are you crazy?!" cried Link.

Ghanim winked at him and whipped out his sword. He ran back down the mountain and toward the graveyard.

Sherim pulled a screaming, kicking Yuta up toward Goron City, behind Link and Teleli.

"What is he doing, Link?!" yelled Teleli. "He'll get killed! He's no match for the King!"

"He'll be okay. I'm sure of it. Let's go!"

Link looked back toward the village one more time as he entered Goron City.

xxxx

"Great Impa! Are you alright?"

Ghanim ran toward Impa after he watched the two wicked Gerudo mount a giant black horse and ride out of Kakariko. He would have their heads before this was over.

Impa stood up and placed a hand on her bloody, bruised hip. "I am fine."

Ghanim offered Impa an arm, which she took as he led her over to a gravestone to sit on.

"Don't you worry, Great Impa, a bottle of blue potion should make this heal a bit faster-"

"No, do not worry, my son, I am fine."

Ghanim smiled. What an honor, being referred to as the Great Impa's son.

"Are you sure?"

Impa smiled. "Maybe later. For now, I want you to go to the Shadow Temple. Go to the room where the beast had been slayed years ago, you will find many of my warriors there. Tell them to prepare for battle against the Gerudo."

Ghanim nodded, unsure. He'd never been that far into the Shadow Temple.

"Yes, Great Impa."

"Also, send one of my warriors over to the Hylians and let them know we need their aid in battle. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to fight the Gerudo." She smirked.

Ghanim nodded. "Yes, Great Impa."

The young man turned to leave.

"Oh, and boy?"

"Yes, Great Impa."

"Please call me Impa."

Ghanim grinned as he nodded and headed toward the Shadow Temple.

xxxx

"What now?" groaned Sherim as he shuddered under the confused gazes of the Gorons.

"Does my Brother need to hide again?"

The group looked toward the deep voice. Out of his room came Darunia, looking concerned.

"My dear Brother, we can't hide here for long. But it's the best we have right now."

Link looked at Teleli and Yuta, who made sure there was distance between them. They didn't seem very fond of each other, but what could he do? There were bigger issues right now than the long-standing Gerudo/Sheikah rivalry.

"Just hide the girls, my Brother. That's all I ask of you for now."

Darunia grinned.

"Anything for my family." Link smiled fondly.

The large patriarch Goron swung his hand in welcome toward the two young women.

"Hello, little sisters. I know a good place for you two," he threw his head back in booming laughter. He then looked toward the Goron Shop. Link stifled a laugh.

"Good luck," Link said to Teleli as she looked confused. "Whaa..?"

"LINK!"

Navi came rushing in, her glow bright yellow.

"LINK, THEY'RE PULLING AN ARMY TOGETHER!"

"What?! I thought the Gerudo would've given up by-"

"They're not Gerudo. They're something I've never seen before!"

Link froze. The girls and Darunia looked at each other. Sherim held his breath.

"T-tell me what you know."

Navi continued in a shaky voice.

"They're tall, lean people with pale blue skin, fiery red eyes and dark red hair.."

Link glanced at Darunia, who actually looked afraid for the first time.

"This is unfamiliar to Darunia."

"It is to me as well.." Link looked at the ground. He furrowed his brow.

"I'll fight them."

"We'll fight too!" said Yuta and Teleli in unision, then scoffed in unision and turned away from each other. Link shook his head.

"No. Yuta, you can't fight with that wound, you're gone the moment you fall and you know that. Teleli, don't be ridiculous, if Ganondorf sees you-"

"He can suck my ass!"

"Wow." Sherim clapped his hands in praise.

Link smiled.

"I'd let you fight, you know that, but you can't be seen by anyone or you're gone as well."

Teleli puffed and leaned back against the rocky wall. Yuta glared at her.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Link brandished his sword. "Time to go help Ghanim."

xxxx

"My soldiers!"

Ganondorf paced across the Gerudo's Fortress with his army of Twili.

"As you know, I've called upon you in my time of need. And you claim you are willing to do as I command. Anything I say."

A murmur of 'yes Highness' ensued.

"It seems I have been betrayed by most of my women."

Ganondorf turned toward the small gathering of Gerudo women in their Arabesque war attire and facial markings. They looked up at him, shivering with fear.

"But the remaining faithful will fight alongside you."

He glared at the group of women chained together in the middle of the Fortress. The two Gerudo witches, Koume and Kotake, circled them threateningly like sharks.

"And as for you women that dared defy my orders..."

The women were sniffling and looking at their King with fearful eyes.

"I shall take care of you upon my return."

A loud scoff arose from the chained women. Ganondorf whipped his head in her direction.

"Who dares-"

"You will never kill Teleli! Or Link! They'll overtake your pathetic army-"

"Who are you to say that to our King, you little bitch?" snarled one witch.

"I'm Zaena! And I'm sick of him and his bullshit!" The women gasped.

"Shut up, Zaena, PLEASE," hissed another girl, shaking with fear.

"Zaena...daughter of Maribel, seventeen years old...fortress guard and future cellkeeper."

Zaena snarled. "Damn right."

"You will be the first to die."

The chained women stifled their sobs. Zaena merely glared at the King.

"Then so be it."

Ganondorf turned away from her. "Pity."

"My army..." he continued toward the Twili, who seemed unfazed by the Gerudo girl.

"I have gathered ear that the Sheikah leader, Impa, after being wounded by myself in the process of freeing my dear love Aveil," he motioned toward the Gerudo woman at his side, who'd been cackling in insane glee, " has gathered an army of Sheikah and Hylians alike."

The Twili just stared, unblinkingly.

"With the help of a mixed-breed fool, she has planned to attack the Gerudo."

Ganondorf's mouth twitched. "Can't have that, now, can we?"

There was a hushed, unsure murmur of "no" from the group of armed Gerudo women.

"That's what I thought."

The Gerudo King looked at his army. There were 700 Twili and 100 Gerudo. He smirked, knowing that the overall population of Sheikah couldn't be over 200. And most of them were non-militants residing in Kakariko. Piece of cake.

"We attack tomorrow morning."

xxxx

"And then, he grabbed the rock from me so roughly, it split in half! So we ended up sharing it. Oh, did I tell you about the time when blah blah blah.."

Teleli rolled her eyes. This Goron had been talking non-stop for the entire half-hour she and Yuta had been hiding in his shop, which he'd closed the stone door in front of so they wouldn't be found. The two girls had been sitting with their backs against the front counter, in complete silence aside from the lip-happy Goron's nonsense babbling.

"Fuck this shit. Ugh."

Teleli looked at Yuta, who was just downright pissed.

"I have to spend forever with a blabbering Goron and a fucking Gerudo."

Teleli puffed. "Listen, I don't exactly want to be with you either, okay?"

"You're the reason for all this in the first place!" cried Yuta, wincing as she bumped her wounded leg against the counter in her rage. Teleli sighed.

"Be careful with that. Just relax."

Yuta puffed and sat back down, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I mean, God knows how long we're going to be in here."

"Because of your dumb decisions."

"Will you stop that? I love Link and that's that!"

"Now both of our people have to suffer the consequences."

Teleli turned away from Yuta. She didn't want to deal with her bullshit right now. She'd already lost Yadira and Azeba to Aveil's madness, now Link was out there, doing goodness knows what. And so was Yuta's boyfriend. And this girl wanted to point all the blame toward her? It was too much. Teleli hid her face as she felt the tears defeat her.

She pulled her knees up and sobbed quietly into her palms, trying as hard as she could to be discreet. The Goron behind them wasn't paying attention, as he'd began singing (well, grunting) and putting away new merchandise.

"Hey, hey, no...don't...I'm sorry." Yuta sighed. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Teleli ignored her and stifled her tears. She wiped them away absently as she pulled her hair back behind her shoulders. She glanced at Yuta. Was that concern on her face?

The Sheikah girl then wrapped her arms around the Gerudo.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It's no one's fault but the ones that want to keep you apart."

Teleli then couldn't help but start crying again, leaning against Yuta's lean, muscular arm.

"We're women, no matter what."

Hadn't Teleli heard that somewhere..?

She sniffled and remained in her position against Yuta's arm. It was somewhat comforting..

The girls sighed in unision. Yuta looked in the direction of the stone door.

"I wonder if the boys are okay."

xxx

Link and Sherim raced across Hyrule Field, scanning the grounds for Ghanim.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Do you think they captured him again?"

"Doubt it. Keep looking!"

"I can barely see, Link!"

Navi lit up and flew ahead of their horses. "Better?"

"Hardly."

It was early evening, and there was no sign of Ghanim anywhere.

"Let's just go back and try to find the Great Impa. Maybe she knows."

"We looked already."

"We're gonna look again, Sherim." Link rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a dark gray horse with a cream mane emerged from Hyrule Castletown. Upon it was a purple-hooded figure bearing the Sheikah symbol in gold on the back of his cloak.

"Hero of Time!" he called into the night air.

"My Sheikah brother. What is it?"

The figure threw off his hood to reveal silvery white locks above ruby red eyes and tan skin.

"Ahh, Guras, long time."

"Hero of Time, my fellow brother Ghanim and I have assembled an army of Hylians and Sheikah against the oncoming army of Gerudo. But they have brought with them something strange from abroad.."

The Sheikah warrior looked solemnly into Link's eyes.

"Something very unfamiliar to any of us."

Link nodded.

"Thank you, Guras."

The man nodded, pulled his hood back up, and rode toward Kakariko.

"At least we know Ghanim's okay. Now what?"

"Navi," said Link to the fairy, who'd taken a seat on Epona's head.

"Go check on the girls for me. Tell them what's going on."

"Gotcha."

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Navi soared over Kakariko Village. She caught a glimpse of Kadaven crying drunkenly with a beer in his hand as she passed the village and flew over the rocky roads of Death Mountain and into Goron City. She slipped into the Goron City Shop through a tiny crack between the stone door and the wall.

xxx

"Navi!"

Navi smiled bittersweetly as she landed on Teleli's outstretched arm.

"How are things in here?"

"Boring and tense." She looked over at the sleeping Yuta, who had leaned in the opposite direction and dozed off on the hard rock floor. The shopkeeper was also curled up in a ball of his own body, snoring loudly. Teleli yawned.

"You must be exhausted, love." Navi carressed Teleli's arm.

"Yeah, very much so."

Navi looked up at the Gerudo.

"Listen, babe... Ghanim's gone and assembled an army of Sheikah and Hylians to fight the Gerudo. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"To fight my people?" Teleli didn't know how to feel.

"You must feel so caught in between, I can imagine."

"You bet.." Teleli sighed in exhaustion. She was so tired of having to think.

"Get some sleep. You'll be okay in here. I'm going to have a word with Darunia."

"Mmkay.." Teleli yawned again. She lay her head across her arms and fell asleep in a sitting position. Navi kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Navi then squeezed herself through the crack again, this time heading for Darunia's room. She found the head Goron curled up next to his son, asleep.

"Nevermind,"sighed Navi. She was going to ask him whether the Gorons would help against the giant army of goodness-knows-whats that Ganondorf had pulled together...but oh well...

Would the few hundred Hylian soldiers and Sheikah warriors be enough?

Navi was afraid, but curious. She flew out of Goron City, past Kakariko, and over Link, Sherim, and a group of Hylian soldiers' heads as she headed toward the East.

"Navi, where do you think you're going?" called Link.

"I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful!"

Navi flew and flew til she reached Gerudo Valley. She sucked in her breath and slowly hovered across the valley and quietly into the Fortress. She turned her glow off.

She almost gasped aloud at the sight before her.

The army of creatures was training for battle. Swords clanged and clattered as they roughly trained and practiced.

"Ha!" their powerful voices boomed like thunder into the night air.

Navi looked over to the middle of the fortress.

A group of Gerudo women had been chained together, their upper arms bruised and bloody. Some of them had black eyes. One of them that looked very young had a bloody lip.

"Say it again, I dare you!" screeched one of two Gerudo witches as she waved a whip threateningly toward the young girl.

"Fuck Ganondorf! He's no King of mine!"

"Zaena, NO!"

"Insolent girl!"

The witch whipped the girl across the mouth, tearing into her soft lips and causing blood to spill everywhere. The women around her gasped in sobs.

"Leave her be, Mother Koume," a rough male voice overwhelmed the sound of the swords.

"Do you not hear her, Ganondorf? She curses you!"

Navi looked toward the man.

Ganondorf sat on the mound of rocky dirt in the middle of the fortress, looking down upon the chained women with disgust.

"Leave her be, for it is the last night she lives."

The witches cackled as they circled the women.

Navi looked around, shaking with fear. What was going on?

She flew around the corner of the buildings and saw a large group of armed Gerudo women training as well. They seemed uneasy, if not afraid, of the battle ahead.

"I dont want to do this, Mother!" whispered a teenager urgently toward another Gerudo.

"We have to do this! Do you want to die in dishonor like the others?"

The teenage warrior wiped a single tear from her eye as she continued to train.

"This is fucking crazy," muttered Navi under her breath as she zipped out of the fortress as fast as she could. She was shaking with fear. Holding back her tears, she soared through the Valley and into Hyrule Field, toward Link and the group of soldiers.

"Navi? Navi, what's wrong?"

Navi landed on Link's shoulder and held him tightly.

"It'll be ok, Navi, calm down...what were they doing? Did they see you?"

"N-no...They're training...there are Gerudo training as well..but.."

"But what?"

"I think they're kinda being forced to go to battle. I heard one say they had to or they'd die in dishonor like the others."

"The-"

"Others...yeah...there are a group of women that refused to follow orders..and I think Ganondorf's gonna kill them as soon as he gets back. Or so he says.."

Link shook his head. "He won't be going anywhere once I get my hands on him and his whore."

"Atta boy!" cried Sherim. "We're gonna kick some ass!"

The Hylian guards cheered in unision.

"How are the girls?" Link asked Navi through the cheers of the men.

"They're asleep. They're just anxious, I think. I told Teleli everything will be alright."

"I miss her.."

Navi giggled. "She misses you too. I could see her longing for you in her eyes."

Link's face went hot. "I want to see her before we go to battle."

"Let her rest, it's been a long day for all of us. You all should try to get some rest too."

Link yawned. "We've gotta be ready for this.."

"Just a couple of hours of rest. Look at them, they need it too."

Link looked at the men. Sherim was rubbing his eyes, the soldiers were yawning.

"Get some rest, guys. I'll wake you all up before daybreak. Secure the bridge."

The men nodded and headed toward Castletown. One of them drew the bridge.

"Sherim, go ahead and get some rest, bro."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll see."

Sherim nodded and left with a goodnight.

"Navi? Do me a favor?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Tell Teleli to meet me in Lon Lon Ranch...please?" he added as Navi clicked impatiently.

"She's tired, Link...oh...okay," Navi smiled as she saw Link's expression.

"I'm on my way."

xxxx

"Teleli...Teleli, love..?"

Teleli opened her eyes to see Navi sitting on her knee.

"Link wants you to meet him in Lon Lon Ranch, asap," the fairy whispered.

Teleli grinned sleepily. She looked over at Yuta. The poor woman's cheeks were streaked with dry tears. She'd been weeping in her sleep, worrying about Ghanim.

"I'll stay with Yuta and let her know what's going on. Be very careful and quick, okay?"

Teleli nodded. "Okay. Love you, Navi. Thank you so much."

Navi winked. "Go, go, go!" she urged quietly.

"Um...how am I going to open this door?"

"I got it," grumbled the Goron as he lumbered over to the stone door and pushed it open.

"Thanks."

Teleli snuck out of Goron City, and tiptoed quickly and quietly down the mountain and into Kakariko. She spotted Sherim meeting up with Ghanim at the entrance to the village.

"Teleli? Where are you going?" whispered Ghanim as he eyed her suspiciously.

"To see Link."

The men nodded in understanding.

"Need an escort?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be quick."

"We'll ride ahead and make sure no one's out there."

"No, you two go ahead and get some rest. I'll be okay."

She bid the men goodnight and descended the steps into Hyrule Field, and broke into a run toward Lon Lon Ranch. Her heart raced as she ran, hoping no one would see her crossing the field this late at night. She gasped for breath as she entered the ranch.

Teleli entered the ranch to find Link and Malon sitting in the cool grass making small talk.

Link stood immediately upon seeing his lover.

"So this is Teleli, huh..?"

Malon grinned widely at Teleli.

Teleli smiled back. She'd never met Malon, but knew from talk that she was half Gerudo.

Her father's genes seemed to have been dominant, however.

"Welcome!" Malon pulled Teleli into a warm embrace.

"Thank you." Teleli smiled as the young woman held her at arms' length and looked at her.

"Always wanted to meet the girl of Link's dreams. And you're so pretty!"

Teleli laughed. Malon let go of her and grinned fondly.

"I'm going to bed now. My uncle Ingo's room is vacant if y'all get tired," Malon giggled.

"Goodnight, lovebirds!"

"Night.."

Link and Teleli were left alone in the field of the ranch. Link smiled lovingly and pulled the girl's head close to his chest in an ever-needed embrace. Teleli's arms snaked up through his and carressed his face lovingly. She pulled free of his embrace to look into his eyes.

He was about an inch or two taller than her, even though he was only 5'6. His eyes were so beautiful, she thought.

Her eyes are so beautiful, he thought.

Link looked at the stunner in front of him. How lucky was he? Never did he think he'd fall in love with a daughter of the enemy, a woman of the desert, a warrior against his people.

She wasn't against him, and he wasn't against her.

They were only against each others' chests, holding each other fondly as the stars shined above their heads. Link kissed Teleli's forehead.

"I love you so damn much, you beautiful girl, I love you.."

Teleli kissed his lips, he kissed back, until their kiss grew into a passionate embrace of their bodies as Link leaned Teleli up against the wall of the barn behind them.

"I love you, Link.."

They kissed a bit more, until Link parted and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Let's go inside."

Teleli blushed, but smiled and nodded eagerly. Link playfully bit her ear as she opened the door and held her hand as they ascended the steps up to the bedroom.

"Small bed," said Link quietly as he kicked off his boots and pulled his tunic off.

Teleli blushed furiously and turned away, getting shy all of a sudden.

"Don't be shy, love.."

"S-should I sleep on this rug?"

"No," Link glanced toward the bed. "That kinda works for me."

Teleli blushed even pinker.

"Get comfortable and come lay with me, babe.."

Link had stripped down to his shorts and pulled the covers up over himself.

"Only a few hours til we go to battle. Let's make it worth it."

He blew a kiss in Teleli's direction as she slipped out of her pants. She was now down to her shorts and tanktop. And even though the Gerudo usually bore most skin, she felt incredibly shy being this exposed in front of the one she loved.

Link blushed and smiled. "Come here, my beautiful princess.."

Teleli reluctantly slipped into bed with her lover. He pulled her body close to his, and ran his fingers through her long, loose locks of burgundy hair.

"Why so tense..?" Link murmured sleepily into her ear.

Oh God, thought Teleli, the sexy sleepy voice...

"I love you.."

His whisper in her ear made her shudder and feel hot all over.

She snuggled closer to him. He pulled her toward him so that half her body was on top of his. He twisted his fingers into her hair gently as he pulled her face close to his.

He looked into her golden eyes briefly before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Teleli responded with a pleased 'mmphh' and kissed him back, grabbing his hand intensely.

Link groaned through the kiss and ran his hand down to the small of her back, carressing her curves as she ran her fingers through his shaggy golden hair.

Teleli kissed him even more passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist, to hear a sound of surprise from the happy Hero, who kissed her more fiercely.

And as Link's hand slipped under the back of Teleli's tank top...

"LINK! LINK! THEY'RE IN HYRULE FIELD! LINK, WAKE UP!"

Link hopped up out of the bed and began throwing his clothes on, his body still hot and his face still red. Teleli gasped and pulled hers on as well.

"This would happen.."

Link kissed Teleli briefly before heading down the steps of the barnlike house. Teleli followed, only to be stopped by her lover.

"My love, stay in here with Malon. You can't leave now!"

Teleli threw her arms around Link's neck and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you the most.."

"Be safe, my darling."

"I will."

xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

"Navi! W-when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. How are you feeling, Yuta?"

The Sheikah girl sat up, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine...where's Teleli? What's going on? Ghanim?"

Navi landed on Yuta's shoulder.

"They're meeting Ganondorf's army in Hyrule Field as we speak."

Yuta gasped.

"I've got to go fight with them-"

"No, Yuta, your leg-"

"I'm fine! Why am I hiding anyway? I can fight!"

"No, you cant."

Yuta turned toward the voice.

The stone door had opened to reveal Ghanim, in Sheikah battle attire.

"Ghanim!"

The girl threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"You're okay! You're finally back!"

Ghanim kissed Yuta's cheek. "I'm only here briefly. Yuta, I need you to go through the portal in this Goron City to the Lost Woods. Navi will show you what I'm talking about. Link said there's a Kokiri girl waiting to help you to safety-"

"But I can fight, Ghanim! I want to fight! I'm completely capable-"

"Listen to me, Yuta, just go, okay, I'm running out of time here! They'll be on us like Cuccoos on corn if I don't get our people there quickly enough from Kakariko."

Yuta gave in, sighed, and nodded. Ghanim kissed her lips.

"Goodbye darling, I'll see you soon."

"You BETTER."

Yuta sniffled as she watched her lover run up the steps and out of the city.

"Come on," said Navi as she led the Sheikah up toward the portal to the Lost Woods.

xxxx

"Line up! This is gonna be a fucking hell of a battle."

Link rode Epona across the assembled army of battle-clad Hylian soldiers on their white stallions. He raised his sword across the tops of their heads as he galloped past them.

"You guys look awesome."

There was a murmur of approval amongst the Hylian soldiers. The captain of the Hylian army, Viscen, whistled loudly and winked at the Hero of Time. Sherim grinned from behind his helmet. This was going to be fun, he thought.

Link sighed as he looked toward Lon Lon Ranch. Malon, her father, her uncle, and Gilad had sealed the entrance shut with logs of wood.

I love you, Teleli, he thought painfully as he watched Ganondorf's massive army march toward them.

The sun began to rise over the Gerudo Valley, reflecting yellow-orange rays of light off the bronze armor and shields of the 100 Gerudo that led the army of creatures.

Ganondorf was in front of the Gerudo warriors, on his giant black stallion.

Link could almost see the confidence in his eyes.

Son of a bitch was going down, that's what Link knew for sure.

"Link."

Link turned around and smiled in praise toward Ghanim, who was leading an army of 100 powerful Sheikah warriors. Ghanim winked. "Let's do this."

Link pointed his sword into the air.

"Get ready!"

"Brother Link!"

Link turned to see, to his pleasant surprise, his Brother Darunia, in the lead of at least thirty Gorons, which were roaring, beating their chests, and pounding their stone fists together.

"I fucking love you, Darunia!"

Darunia boomed with laughter.

"You didn't think Old Darunia would miss out on a good battle, did you, Brother?"

"Eyyy, Brudda!"

Link laughed happily as he glanced over to the West and saw a large gathering of Zoran warriors, armed to the teeth, and led by a waving Kahalo.

"I can't thank you guys enough!"

"Always here for my man, heyyy," Kahalo embraced Link before looking toward Ganondorf's advancing army.

"Oh, pleaseeee! We got thissss!"

Link threw his head back in confidence.

"Damn right we do."

Link glared at Ganondorf, who was now about ten feet away. The Gerudo King stopped his horse and sneered at Link, who, even on his horse, was at least a half a yard shorter.

"We meet again, Mr. Hero," he jeered as the Gerudo behind him stared in silence.

"Ready to have your ass kicked again, green boy?"

Ganondorf smirked. Link scoffed.

"Your whore of a girlfriend broke the treaty. What do you have to say about that?"

A shriek of laughter was heard from behind the Gerudo King.

Link peered behind the giant black horse to see Aveil, heavily armed on Ghanim's horse.

"Fuck the treaty! You Hylians are MINE!"

"Not yet, my love," Ganondorf cooed to the insane woman. He looked down at Link.

"Let's give this pathetic excuse for a militia a chance to surrender."

Kahalo cackled from the back row. "Surrender? Hahaha! No time soon, brudda."

"Such insolence..." Ganondorf looked at Link again.

"What say you, boy?"

Link laughed coldly.

"Not a chance."

"Very well, then."

There was a brief, tense silence between the two armies under Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly under his breath before uttering the word.

"Attack."

Link pointed his sword into the air toward the offending army.

"Now!"

xxxx

Malon sat with her arms securely around Teleli's tense shoulders in a pile of hay in the corner of the stable. She ran her labor-calloused fingers through the Gerudo's hair.

"It'll be ok, darlin', it's alright." Malon sounded uneasy as they heard the battle cries of the Sheikah and Gerudo intermingle darkly from the field outside the ranch.

"Gilad, darlin', will you fetch Teleli a bottle of water?"

"Gotcha.." His voice was shaky with fear. Malon's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, they'll be fine.."

Gilad couldn't hide the tear on his cheek quickly enough as he turned toward the faucet in the wall of the stable and filled a bottle up with trembling hands.

"Hey, now, what happened to you? Have faith!"

Gilad nodded and wiped his face with the back of his hand as he handed Teleli the bottle.

"Thank you."

Malon motioned toward a block of wood in the middle of the stable.

"Have a seat and calm down, love, it'll be okay." Gilad obeyed and buried his face in his palms. Teleli sighed. Poor kid.. his only brother was out there risking his life..

Because of her.

Link, Ghanim, and their people's lives were on the line.

Because of her.

The Gerudo were against her. She'd never be able to go back.

Yadira and Azeba, gone, because of her foolishness.

But she was in love with the man out there on the battlefield, no matter what.

She leaned back against Malon and sighed. She wished she could be out there, kicking ass with her lover, making it all better, ending this pointless battle over something that was already won. If the King dragged her away himself, she would still love Link forever.

"Please be okay," she breathed quietly. "Please, Link.."

xxxx

"Come on, you disgusting excuses for women, come at me! Hi-YAH!"

The Hylian captain Viscen swung his sword over and through the crowd of Gerudo warriors that had swarmed around him, cutting through shoulders and stabbing shins, causing some of them to fall to the ground.

Link and Sherim were on the ground now, in vicious sword battles with the Twili creatures.

One of them swung out at Sherim with a long, clawed hand, but Link sliced it off.

"Fucking RIGHT!" Sherim yelled at the creature, dodging its other hand.

The heroes fought valiantly and bravely, but they were dangerously outnumbered by the Twili creatures. Link caught a glimpse of Ghanim shooting arrows at them at the speed of light. A look at his bow and Link knew he'd run out of them not too long from now..

He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his tunic and violently spun around to face the eyes of a Gerudo woman from behind her bronze armor.

"Where's Teleli?" she snarled. Her voice was like an electric shock to the heart.

"FUCK OFF, AVEIL!"

Link swung his sword toward the Gerudo's neck, but she was quick. She crossed her sharp scimitars in front of her face, blocking his attack. They fought for a moment, until Link caught a glimpse of Ganondorf charging toward him on his horse, sword pointed.

Link abandoned his battle with Aveil and flipped under Ganondorf's horse, narrowly avoiding its frenzied hooves. He swiftly flipped over the horse and kicked Ganondorf to the ground. Link laughed as he mounted the stallion and galloped toward Ganondorf and his lover, his sword out to the side. Aveil shrieked and threw her arms and legs around the horse's neck, causing him to rear. Link gasped as he hit the ground.

"Over here, you bitch!"

Sherim rushed over and full-on tackled Aveil to the ground, pinning her to the bloodstained grass. As Ganondorf turned toward Sherim and raised his sword, Link jumped onto the big, tall Gerudo King's back and threw his arm around his neck.

Another couple of Gerudo warriors rushed over to help their King, but were taken by the battle-happy Captain Viscen in a violent, crazy sword duel.

"You little sissy girls! Is that all you got? ha! HA! HI-YAAAH!"

The Gerudo girls shrieked in frustration as Viscen swiftly and confidently countered their attacks. Link tightened his grip on the Gerudo King's neck until he was forced to let go of his sword and grab for the Hero.

Ganondorf grabbed Link and threw him to the ground in front of him.

"Link!"

Ghanim abandoned his sword battle with a Twili and rushed over to the Hero, but was blocked by a couple of Gerudo warriors. The women had swarmed Link, beating him with the thick metal rods at the butts of their spears and kicking him everywhere they could reach.

Ganondorf smirked as he raised his sword.

Ghanim struggled against the Gerudo women, but to no avail.

"LINK!"

xxxxx

"Link.."

"Teleli...Teleli, where are you going?"

Teleli stood up and made for the door of the stable, but Malon grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Helping Link!"

"No! He'll be fine, sweetheart, there are hundreds of soldiers-"

"He needs me!"

Teleli broke free of the ranch girl's grip and ran out of the stable. She took a breath before she climbed up the logs that blocked the entrance to the ranch.

Making sure her she was well hidden, she peeked through the logs to see the battlefield.

She gasped.

Link was on the ground, his soldiers were being either blocked or restrained left and right, and Ganondorf was walking toward him, sword in hand and gleaming revenge in his eyes.

"Fuck no you don't!"

Ganondorf's head turned and his face twisted in surprised anger.

Teleli threw herself over the wall of bricks with the catlike agility that only the late Yadira could have instilled in her over her year of training. She snarled as she ran at Ganondorf.

"Teleli! Welcome to your death, you little traitor!"

Ganondorf swung his long sword over the girl's head, but someone blocked it...

"Pick on someone your own size, you brute."

Teleli laughed in pleasant surprise as Ghanim winked at her before pushing his sword up against Ganondorf's violently.

"I got you, sis."

"Thanks, bro...woah! AAH!"

Teleli felt a rough pair of hands close around her throat.

"You're mine today, Teleli."

Teleli's attacker spun her around to face her.

"YOU BITCH!"

Teleli broke free and punched Aveil forcefully in her exposed torso. The woman doubled in pain and surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she screeched. Teleli pushed her to the ground and stepped on her chest.

"This is for Yadira!" Teleli brought her foot down as hard as she could on the woman's stomach.

"GYAAAHH!"

Aveil tried to move, but Teleli forced her foot down harder into the woman's breast.

She smirked as she saw Sherim bring his sword through the necks of the multiple Twili that tried to attack her as she began her revenge on Aveil.

"This is for Azeba!" Teleli threw herself down onto Aveil and bit her throat violently, hoping she felt a hundred times the pain that Azeba had..

Then she took a breath, and wrapped her hands around Aveil's neck.

"STOP! STOP, YOU LITTLE WHORE! GANONDORF! HELP!"

Ganondorf pushed Ghanim into the rock wall of Lon Lon Ranch and went for Teleli.

But then, in what seemed like a flash of a second, everything froze.

Ganondorf's head rolled down the hill, away from his body.

"Yarrgh! Down you go, old boy."

Captain Viscen stood behind where Ganondorf had fallen, his bloody sword held up in victory.

It was the last thing Aveil saw before her eyes rolled toward the back of her head in death.

Teleli, breathing hard and shaking, released her grip on the woman's throat.

Everything was still. A rabbit could have been heard hopping on the earth.

Then, chaos erupted on Hyrule Field.

The Twili creatures had disappeared into thin air, leaving behind them trails of thick smoke that spread throughout the late morning air.

The Gerudo women were shrieking and running in every direction, shaking the bodies of the fallen and crying loudly in curse and despair.

It was a bitter moment as the painful yet victorious cries of the Hylian army mingled with the mournful, sickeningly heartbreaking cries of the Gerudo women.

"Link.."

It felt unreal.

Teleli's feet felt light as she walked toward the body of Link, which was sprawled out somewhere close to the moat around Hyrule Castletown.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she carressed her lover's limp head in her arms.

"Babe...babe, wake up...Link..?"

His mouth fell open, releasing a small trickle of blood.

"Link, no...Link, please wake up!"

"Link!"

Ghanim and Sherim had run up to the Gerudo girl, whose head was now across the limp body of the Hero, shaking in sobs.

Ghanim gently pulled Teleli off of Link as Sherim felt him for a pulse.

"Shh..."

Teleli stifled her sobs.

"Calm down, he's still alive...just unconscious."

The young Hylian felt around Link's body for obvious injuries.

"His ribs are broken. There's also a pretty bad spot on the back of his head."

Teleli wiped her eyes with her arm and helped the men move Link up onto Ghanim's horse, which he'd taken back a few minutes ago. The Sheikah man secured one arm around the Hero's waist, and then looked down at Teleli solemnly.

"He'll be alright. I'm going to take him back to Kakariko, and call Anju and Marbi over to the house. This isn't something a little faith, bandaging, and red potion won't fix."

He glanced at the Hylian and Gerudo encouragingly.

"Sherim, take her back to Malon's. See if she can stay with her for a while."

He glanced toward the mess of cheering Hylian soldiers and crying Gerudo warriors.

"At least until this mess is cleared up..."

Ghanim motioned toward one of the Sheikah warriors.

"Guras!"

"Aye, Ghanim."

"Go to the castle and let the Princess know of this event."

"Understood." The man rode over the bridge and into Castletown.

Ghanim sighed. He wiped his forehead of the sweat and blood he'd shed in battle.

"Take care, Teleli." He nodded and rode off toward Kakariko in the West.

Sherim lay a reassuring hand on Teleli's shoulder and offered an encouraging smile.

Teleli grinned half-heartedly, then turned her head toward the middle of the field.

The Gerudo women had begun to clear up. Their bloodcurdling shrieks had died down to mournful sobs as they gathered their dead onto their horses and ride few by few back toward the East. The Hylians had also kneeled down onto their knees and mourned their dead.

The Gorons, luckily, had no casualties. They were made of stone, you couldn't do much to hurt them. The Zoras had lost a couple here and there, but got out of it pretty unscathed.

The Sheikah had taken a bit of a hit, though. Being the powerful people that they were, it was surprising that they'd lost thirty of their one hundred warriors. But they'd been no match the two magical leaders of the Twili, who'd caused quite a bit of damage before Ghanim and Guras had sliced their heads off from behind.

The Sheikah seemed to be murmuring prayers in their ancient tongue as they covered the bodies in deep purple sheets and carried them onto their horses and toward Kakariko.

Sherim looked at Teleli. "Let's get you to the ranch."

The man grabbed her arm and led her through the bloody ground of Hyrule Field, toward the ranch. Teleli's heart broke as she watched the Hylians cover their dead with blue sheets and carry them off to Kakariko as well.

Captain Viscen lingered, looking satisfied, yet forlorn as he watched the Gerudo ride back toward the desert. He looked at Teleli as she passed through the field.

"My dear... I don't know what to tell you."

Teleli couldn't respond, as she felt too weak to talk, nor did she have a response for him.

The Captain then kneeled and bowed his head toward the Hylian soldiers that had raised a cream-colored flag bearing a golden Triforce and pierced the bloody soil with its pole.

"Victory to us."

xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Teleli sat, hands crossed on her lap, as she watched Gilad milk the cows in th stable. The boy, noticing her silence, turned and gave her a comforting smile.

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Link. She'd been staying between Kokiri Forest with Saria and the ranch with Malon. She was still too scared to face the Gerudo, she didn't dare think about going back to the desert. At least not yet.

Ghanim visited the ranch everyday, with reports on Link's recovery and delivering messages of affection back and forth between the lovers. Teleli wanted oh so badly to visit Link, but Ghanim had told her that it was still too risky for her to be going back and forth freely.

The girl watched as Ghanim began to cork the two dozens of bottles he'd filled with milk.

"Good job, kiddo."

Gilad laughed. "I'm thirteen, I'm not that much younger than you, you know."

Teleli smiled. The stable door swung open as a red, flustered Malon shuffled in, shaking her long, wet fiery hair.

"Chasing Cuccoos in the rain? Not fun, my loves, not a bit.." The young woman puffed and breathed as she started to pick up the bottles.

"I got it, cuzz, you go relax. It's almost sunset, you've been up since daybreak."

Malon kissed her cousin's forehead. " You're a great worker. Tell my uncle to up your salary at least 30 Rupees when you get home." Gilad grinned.

The sound of urgent knocking echoed through the small building.

"I got it." Gilad stood and opened the door to reveal Ghanim, soaking wet, but smiling broadly. He shook his dirty-blonde hair before approaching Teleli happily.

"He's walking now, we helped him walk around the village twice."

As Teleli gasped in delight, Malon scoffed.

"In this weather? You tryina' kill him?" she tsked.

Ghanim shook his head, "He insisted on it, actually. He's a strong one, that Link.."

"I want to see him!"

Malon made a noise of protest, but Ghanim grinned and handed her his wet purple cloak.

"My horse is outside. Mount him at your own risk."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to relax here if it's alright with Malon." Malon nodded.

"Are you sure, Teleli? It's awfully stormy. Don't you want to wait-"

"No!"

Malon and Gilad laughed.

"Off with you then. Tell him hello for me!"

Teleli hugged Malon as the farmgirl warned her:

"Don't you dare uncover your face til you're inside."

"Don't worry, I won't!"

xxxx

Teleli felt like she couldn't get off the large gray stallion fast enough as she jumped off its broad back and rushed up the stairs into Kakariko Village. She splashed through the shallow puddles in Kakariko's soft grass until she reached the old home of the Great Impa.

She opened the door without hesitation to find Link laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He hopped out of bed quickly, then winced in pain.

"No, stay! Stay.." Teleli smiled and bent over her lover, who was on his housemate's bed due to the fact that he couldn't climb up to the loft yet.

Her golden eyes locked gaze with his cerulean ones once more. Happiness flooded and overwhelmed the pain on Link's features as Teleli leaned in to kiss him deeply.

The Gerudo ran her fingers through the damp golden locks of the Hero, quenching her thirst for his touch as he reached up and pulled her closer by her chin.

"I love you," he murmured, then he tried to sit up.

"No, no, love, stay down-"

"I can walk! I'm just a bit sore, that's all." Link smiled at his beautiful lover.

"Teleli?"

Navi had just flown in through a hole in the ceiling. She shook the water from her wings.

"Navi!"

"Good to see you, love!"

Teleli laughed. "I missed you guys so much!"

She kissed Link's cheek as he steadied himself against a wall, then she whispered in his ear,

"Especially you."

Link blushed. He put his arm around her shoulder as she helped him stand upright.

Suddenly, the door opened a crack. Yuta slowly pushed it open with her good leg as she balanced a tray of roasted chicken and potatoes with three bottles of chilled grape juice. Her expression changed from concern to surprise as she saw Teleli.

"I didn't know you were here, I would have brought more-"

"No, no, don't worry! Here, let me help you with that."

Teleli reached out toward the tray with her other arm as she and Yuta set the tray down on a bedside table. Yuta smiled awkwardly at Teleli. She then looked around the room.

"Where's Ghanim?"

"He said he was going to take a break at Lon Lon Ranch for awhile."

The Sheikah girl sighed.

"This is the second time I have to eat dinner without him in a row...oh well...you can have his dinner, then, seeing as he's going to be having his with _Malon..."_

Link couldn't help but laugh."Chill out, Yuta, he loves you."

"I know." She said quickly.

"Let's eat, it's already getting cold."

The girls helped Link sit back down on the bed. Teleli smiled as she fed Link his dinner.

Yuta rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her plump lips.

"So what's been going on? I've been too high on Deku Nut pain medication to pay attention," laughed Link as he looked at Teleli.

God, she was beautiful..

Teleli blushed under his gaze. "Uhm...I don't really know much either, to be honest. I've been cooped up either in Saria's house or Malon's ranch and no one tells me anything.."

Yuta spoke up as she pulled a drumstick from the platter.

"Well, to sum it up, the Gerudo are under the temporary rule of one called Shada until further notice. They're in complete chaos, though. Unorganized and dead-spirited."

Teleli sighed and closed her eyes.

"What else..?"

"Captain Viscen is being over-glorified, as usual. He got lucky. He's still being celebrated."

Link shook his head and chuckled under his breath.

"He deserves it. I wish I'd been awake to see Ganondorf's head fly off."

"No, you don't." Teleli shuddered.

"Anyway," continued Yuta as she pushed her empty plate away, "A few of my people snuck over to the Gerudo desert the night after the battle and mutilated the bodies of Ganondorf and Aveil. Not a smart decision," she added after seeing the sick expression on Teleli's face, " but you can't really blame them, you know. We lost a shitload of soldiers."

"What about the Great Impa? How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's been healed for a week now, she's doing great."

Yuta smiled, "Oh yeah.."

Teleli and Link looked up at her.

"Princess Zelda's throwing a celebration party in a week, in her castle. Needless to say, you're both invited." She winked at Teleli.

"Awesome! I've never been to the castle."

"I kinda figured." Yuta checked Teleli's deep burgundy waves and golden eyes for a moment.

"You're not like the other Gerudo, are you... you're so different from them."

"It's a weakness.."

"It's a spark of hope for the future."

Teleli smiled at the Sheikah girl. She'd grown fond of her, despite her rough exterior.

Yuta stood to leave. "Anyway, I'd best be going. Guras and Elhem need me at the Temple."

She smiled back at the couple before closing the door.

Link didn't hesitate in taking Teleli's small tan hands into his own large calloused ones.

"It was all worth it. The fighting, the struggle, the loss.. for you? Anything..."

Teleli sighed and looked away from her lover as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"This is all because of me."

Link grasped her chin and turned her head to face him. His expression was pleading.

"Don't say that. Love isn't a crime. Don't be afraid of love..."

"I dont have to be. Not anymore.."

They kissed for a moment, a moment they didn't want to end.

But Teleli realized it was now dark out and Ghanim was still at the ranch. And she had his horse. She sighed and stood to leave.

"Until next time.." she kissed Link's forehead as his eyes pleaded with hers to stay.

"I have to... Ghanim, remember?" Link nodded.

"Til next time, then." Link winked at her.

xxxx

Teleli lay in bed, gazing at the wooden ceiling of Malon's uncle Ingo's vacant room, which Malon had remodeled comfortably into a decent bedroom for the girl to stay in. Teleli tried closing her eyes, trying not to be overwhelmed by the recent events. She'd lost her friends and the trust and loyalty of her people, just for loving a man their King didn't like.

She wondered how Shada was doing as the new ruler of the Gerudo. She wondered if her sisters would ever be back to normal after all this. She knew for sure they'd never accept her as one of them. Not anymore.

A moment had passed where she was just too tired to think. She drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

An uneventful week passed by. Teleli had been helping Malon with the ranch work, and also delivering messages to/from Link via Navi and Ghanim. She'd also been eager, yet nervous, to finally meet the Princess Zelda, which she would be doing tonight at the royal celebration.

It was daybreak, and she was already up. She threw on a red tanktop and loose red pants, tied her hair up in a loose, messy ponytail and headed down the steps of the little building and opened the door to find Ghanim and Yuta riding just past the entrance to the ranch.

"Someone's up early." Teleli smirked at the Sheikah couple on the gray stallion.

Ghanim smiled.

"Your Hero's up and about, running around Hyrule Field with Sherim. That red potion works a charm, it does." He hopped off the horse and threw his hood off. He looked tired and worn out. Yuta also jumped down and smiled at Teleli, extending a friendly hand.

"Good morning," said Teleli as she shook the woman's hand.

"Morning, little girl." Yuta winked.

Ghanim cleared his throat. He patted the fur of his horse, which was nuzzling its head into his neck. Teleli and Yuta chuckled softly as Ghanim wiped the wetness from his shoulder.

"Anyway, we just came to let you know how Link's doing...and to give you this."

Yuta pulled a scroll from her side pouch and handed it to the Gerudo, who then unrolled it and gasped as she spotted the emblem of the Gerudo at the top of the parchment.

Taking a breath, she read to herself.

_My dearest Teleli,_

_ I was so very worried that something had happened to you. I have sent girls back and forth to find you and make sure you were alright, only to recieve no news of you anywhere. I'd gathered ear from a little forest fairy that you're doing just fine, and that you're in good hands. I do miss you terribly, and I wish the best for you forever and always._

_I am so very happy that you'd taken my advice, my dear child, because I wouldn't have wanted anything short of your happiness in life. I sincerely hope that when things calm down in this land that you will come visit me once more. I love you, dear child. May your life be filled with happiness, laughter, and pure joy. _

_ Love,_

_Auntie Shada_

Teleli couldn't stop the tears as they poured down her cheeks and splashed onto the letter. Yuta embraced her warmly. Ghanim looked pleasantly surprised.

"She's a great woman, that Shada. Quite the exception.."

"She really is amazing, you guys. She encouraged me to follow my heart."

The Sheikah girl released Teleli and bowed her head in respect. The couple mounted the giant stallion. Yuta looked down at her friend.

"Remember, tonight, the castle. Link's going to pick you up." She winked.

Teleli could barely contain her excitement. "Okay!"

"Bye, Teleli," called Ghanim as they exited the ranch.

xxxx

Teleli spent the day going through Malon's wardrobe, hating every bit and piece of her clothing. "No...no...HELL no..."

Malon sighed as the 5th dress landed in her lap. Teleli made a noise of frustration.

"Your clothes really suck."

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice."

As the girls argued about style choices, a certain little someone giggled as she flew away, toward the East.

xxxx

The sun was beaming down on Hyrule in its late afternoon glow of light orange. Link, Sherim, Ghanim, and Gilad sat on the bench outside the local seamstress's home in Kakariko.

"Gilad, peek in and see who she's helping."

Gilad stood and looked through the window. The seamstress, a Hylian in her late forties, was pinning a silver tunic to fit none other than Keldiev, who held his long-haired head high in haughtiness. He sneered down at the woman.

"You poked me." He said as if accusing her of murder.

"If you'd stop preening in the mirror, you wouldn't get hurt." The woman squeaked angrily.

"Hmph.."

Gilad rolled his eyes. "The Potion Shop faggot."

"Should've known."

"Sooo, Sherim," started Ghanim, flipping his shaggy hair out of his bright crimson eyes.

"Who are you taking to the celebration tonight? Eh? EH?" he elbowed his friend playfully in the ribs. Sherim raised his brow in annoyance.

"Nobody, Ghanim."

"Oh, come on, I know there's someone out there that can accept your ugly."

Sherim laughed. "Well, I have had my eye on this one maiden.."

"But?"

"But she's way out of my league." Sherim sighed.

"Aw, come on, " Link chimed in. "Who is she?"

"I really shouldn't say." Sherim glanced toward the seamstress's window.

"Come on, bro, tell us!"

"Yeah tell us-"

"Okay, okay!" Sherim leaned in close to his friends and whispered quietly:

"Keldiev's sister."

The bench erupted in dramatic "ooooh"s and "ohhh shit"s as Sherim sighed.

After an awkward silence, Gilad spoke up.

"Not bad bro."

"Yeah..but it's too late to ask her now for sure."

"Are you sure?" Link grinned.

A beautiful young woman chased a stray goat down the middle of the village, screaming profanities as she dove for it, missing and almost falling into the drunken Kadaven.

"You're kidding me right?" Ghanim facepalmed.

The woman's chestnut brown hair was frayed and semi-loose from her braid. She wore a knee-length light pink sundress and a white bandana around the top of her head. She ran barefoot after the goat til she fell, by amazing chance, right outside the seamstress's home.

"Are you alright?" Sherim rushed to help the young woman to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just help me catch the goat, yeah?"

Link and Ghanim elbowed each other playfully and winked at Sherim as he ran to help the girl catch the stray goat, which had begun to run toward Death Mountain.

"Sherim's date: check."

Ghanim watched as Sherim cornered the goat, making the girl laugh with glee. The Sheikah smiled as he watched the crazy girl and his Hylian friend high-five each other.

"For sure."

"Next!"

The men turned toward the seamstress's home. Keldiev walked out of the building, looking as narcissistic as ever, nose in the air toward his home on the other side of the village.

"It's an hour til sundown," said Ghanim. "We'd better hurry."

"I'll go first so I can head toward the ranch when I'm done." Link stood as Ghanim nodded.

Link entered the seamstress's building, nervous. He hoped he'd impress Teleli.

xxxx

"I'll never impress him!"

Teleli pouted on Malon's bed as the ranch girl swam hopelessly through her wardrobe.

"I'm sure we'll find something-"

"May I come in?"

The girls turned to see an aging brown hand slip through the crack of the door.

"Who are you?" asked Malon, in alarm at the sight of desert-tanned skin.

"It is I..."

Teleli gasped in delight as she embraced the woman, who had pushed the door open gently.

"Auntie Shada!"

"My dear girl, what a pleasure to see you. And Malon...how you've grown.."

Malon looked apprehensive as the woman approached her.

"Don't be afraid, my love, for I was the one that held your dear late mother's hand as she welcomed you to the world." Shada smiled warmly.

Malon smiled in relief and bowed her head in respect.

"Please, come in."

Auntie Shada's eyes wrinkled in a wide grin. "Thank you, child. Come along, Aneksi!"

A young Gerudo girl, no older than fourteen, walked in nervously with a large box of fabric.

"A little bird told me you two lovely girls need something to wear to the celebration tonight."

Teleli smiled. She made a mental note to thank Navi tremendously.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

xxxxx

"You look fantastic!"

Ghanim and Link admired each other's ensemble as Gilad straightened the collar of his white shirt. The young boy had combed his curls back, with the exception of two curls on either side of his bright eyes.

"Looking sharp, little bro."

"Lookin' gooood, Sherim!"

The seamstress had finally finished Sherim's emerald button up shirt, which he'd fastened with a dark brown belt across the middle. He wore navy blue trousers, with shin-high brown boots similar to the ones Link wore.

The Hero of Time smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror on the door of the seamstress's home. Impressive, he thought as he straightened the hem of the fresh white dress shirt he wore over dark blue pants and shin-high, polished brown boots.

His hair was combed neatly and curled up at the ends, although he had to resist many attempts to run his fingers through it in nervous fidgeting.

His heart raced as she thought about seeing Teleli tonight.

"I look terrible." Ghanim was brooding.

"You look great."

Ghanim turned to see Yuta walking up the steps of the hill, looking absolutely jawdropping in a deep eggplant minidress, complete with pearls around her neck. Her short hair was curled around the ends, stopping right under a pair of dangling diamond-encrusted silver earrings, as opposed to her usual crazy tribal jewelry. Her ruby red eyes gleamed dramatically against the smoky black eye makeup she wore.

"I...wow...you...Yuta, you-"

"You own a dress?!" Gilad cackled.

Yuta shot him an icy glare. He chuckled nervously. "You look awesome!"

"You look...breathtaking, my love.."

Ghanim placed his hands on Yuta's waist and kissed her.

Link smiled. "You look fine, Ghanim."

His Sheikah comrade wore a dark red tunic with a black undergarment, leggings and shiny black boots. His hair was neatly groomed into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with the exception of his bangs.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"I'm waiting for Aya." said Sherim.

As if on cue, the beautiful sister of Keldiev giggled as she ascended the steps. Her appearance had changed drastically in the last couple of hours. Her chestnut hair fell over her back and shoulders in neat ringlets, complete with a blue flower, as opposed to the wild, messy braid from earlier. She wore a pretty sky blue, flowy sundress and a pair of cute white sandals. She wore natural makeup on her fair skin and light mascara over her bright blue eyes. She smiled as she watched Sherim struggle for words.

"Let's go already, before Keldiev throws a fit!"

The group glanced over to the snooty Potion Shop owner, who was scrutinizing his reflection in the well impatiently. Each man offered his lady an arm, and they walked toward the steps that led down to Hyrule Field.

"Wait...Gilad, where's Hana?"

"She's probably already waiting for me at the party, she lives closer than we do."

"Aww, little Gilad has a date." Yuta teased as she made an attempt to tousle Gilad's hair.

"NO!"

Yuta laughed as Ghanim carried her onto the big gray stallion. Sherim also helped his lovely date onto his brown horse before climbing up behind her.

Link looked at his friends as he mounted Epona.

"You guys go ahead of me," he smiled. "I'm gonna go get my girl."

Sherim and Ghanim whistled mockingly as Link rode toward the ranch.

xxxx

"You look dazzling, my dears!"

Auntie Shada beamed as she examined her handiwork.

Teleli's long, burgundy hair was neatly curled and spilled over her back and shoulders elegantly. She wore a ruffly little scarlet-colored minidress and sparkly silver heels. She'd done her own makeup; being a Gerudo meant being good at that sort of thing. A simple golden smoky eye and pale pink lips and blush finished off her look.

"Do I look okay?" asked Malon as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

Malon looked the best that Teleli'd ever seen her. She'd straightened her hair with the hot, flat stones Auntie Shada had brought with her (medieval hair products, anyone?) and she'd let Teleli do her makeup exactly the same as hers. She wore a flowy, bright pink sundress with a matching butterfly clip in the back of her hair.

"Princess Zelda has some competition tonight!" Shada chuckled.

The young Gerudo that had come with Shada was making some final touches to the girls' dresses, then stood back and admired their beauty. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Aneksi?" asked Teleli.

"Nothing.."

"You sure?"

The girl looked up.

"It's just that...I've never been to Castletown..and..oh, I don't know. Sorry, forgive me."

Auntie Shada furrowed her brow, but then smiled brightly.

"My child, go on, go with the girls!"

"But Auntie, the box-"

"I'll have that strapping gentleman outside help me." Auntie Shada winked at Malon, who burst into giggles. "You mean Daddy?! Hahaha." (I dont know about you guys, but Shada kind of reminds me of Telma from Twilight Princess xD)

"Are you sure, Auntie? What about my clothes?"

Shada pulled a ruffly minidress like Teleli's from the box, except it was deep emerald. The older woman began quickly embroidering the hems of the dress with silvery flowers and designs. The girls watched in awe as the woman bedazzled the dress at amazing speed.

"There you go, my dear. Your hair looks fine, and you don't need much makeup..ahh..there we go, now, don't you look lovely!" Shada beamed as she applied a light line of kohl onto the young girl's bright dandelion eyes.

"You look beautiful, Aneksi," smiled Teleli as she pulled the girl's wavy strawberry-red hair over her shoulder.

The girl blushed.

Then came the sound Teleli had been waiting for. She rushed to the window.

The repetitive clip-clop of Epona's trademark trots filled the ranch as the Hero of Time, looking absolutely dapper, rode in, a slightly anxious look on his handsome face.

"Link!"

Teleli rushed down the stairs, almost falling in her high heels, and pulled the door open to see the look of pleasant surprise on her lover's face.

"Teleli! You look...you look...you're..you look beautiful," he breathed, turning red.

The girl smiled up at her lover. "So do you."

Link clambered down off Epona and immediately fell upon his knee. Looking up at her, he kissed her hand, making her blush furiously.

Malon and Aneksi had emerged from the house, fixing each other's hair as the soft breeze danced through the ranch.

"Someone looks handsome!" giggled Malon as she kissed Link's cheeks.

"Aw, look at my little sister, all grown up."

Malon giggled harder. "Stop, you."

Link looked at the young Gerudo.

"Hello there."

"Hi.."

"Link, this is Aneksi. She's Auntie Shada's assistant."

"Nice to meet you, Aneksi."

"Likewise, sir." The girl stared at the ground.

Link helped Teleli onto Epona and waited for the others to get ready on their horses. He caught a glimpse of Auntie Shada and Malon's father, Talon, playfully flirting as they heaved a box of fabric onto the back of a mule. He stifled a laugh. Big man was scoring, eh?

"Let's go, it's getting dark."

xxxx


	19. Chapter 19

The stars shone brightly above the still-bustling Castletown as the group of friends made their way through the market. Aneksi's eyes widened in awe as she took in the exciting aura of food-sellers and businessmen running about, children playing, people singing. Teleli and the other girls nervously and self-consciously picked and fussed over each others' hair and dresses as she walked behind their dates past the market and onto the road that led up to Hyrule Castle. The guards tensed up apprehensively as they eyed the two Gerudo girls that had passed through with the rest of their friends.

"It's so big!" mused Aneksi as she gazed up at the castle, which looked glorious in the moonlight. Teleli was equally awed and nervous, though she tried not to show it.

Teleli looked ahead of her at the people that were beginning to enter the castle through the drawbrige they'd pulled down at the front. She spotted Captain Viscen, dateless, yet surrounded by people that couldn't seem to leave him alone. She also saw many Gorons, Zoras, and Sheikah looking elegant in their diverse styles of formal attire.

Link was looking quite tense, however, as he noticed the Zora Princess Ruto, looking elegant yet pompous in a dark blue jellyfish-skin minidress and amethyst earrings. He quickly linked arms with his Gerudo lover, hoping she'd back off and finally leave him alone.

As the large, echoey banquet hall gradually filled with people, a castle guard beckoned toward Link and the group.

"I'm so nervous," Teleli whispered to Link as they followed the guard up a flight of steps.

"Don't be. Her Highness is a wonderful woman." Link squeezed Teleli's hand reassuringly.

Teleli's heart raced as they entered the Royal Throne Room. There, looking dazzling in an elegant lavender evening gown, was the Princess of Hyrule.

"Ahh...Link."

Link knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Your Highness."

"No, stand up, Hero of Time, and introduce me to this lovely young woman."

Teleli froze nervously. The Princess smiled warmly.

"Come!" she said happily.

Teleli nervously stepped forward and awkwardly bowed to the Princess.

"I-It's an honor to finally m-meet you," she managed to stutter.

The Princess Zelda nodded. "I am pleased to meet the one whom the Hero of Time calls his significant other. You know, I'd always singled him out as rather picky with women."

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The Princess then stood and beckoned toward the group. "Follow me!"

They followed the young Princess back toward the ballroom, which fell silent upon her entrance. She cleared her throat as she stood in front of her hundreds of guests.

"People of the fair land of Hyrule!"

Zelda smiled down at her people. She raised a silk-gloved hand toward Link and his friends.

"The Heroes of the Battle of Hyrule Field!"

The Princess then beckoned toward Captain Viscen, who seemed to be staring up at someone in the group intensely. He shook himself out of his daydream and smiled broadly as he walked up and stood next to the others.

"A special round of applause for Captain Viscen of Castletown, who slayed the Evil King himself!" Viscen beamed as the applause grew louder.

"A toast to our Heroes!" Zelda raised a glass of wine and the crowd followed suit.

"To our heroes!"

xxxxx

The night was going very well so far. Link stood with Ghanim and Sherim near a table of food, picking at a bowl of fresh fruit. They were watching the girls reunite with friends, giggling and gossipping over who knows what. Sherim slowly lowered his glass of wine.

"Haven't seen Gilad for a minute.."

"Me neither.."

"There's your boy." Ghanim was grinning.

The men looked over to see Gilad staring unblinkingly at a certain young Gerudo in a ruffly emerald minidress as she nervously filled a silver platter with cheese and crackers.

Ghanim and Link nudged each other in the ribs as Sherim shook his head, smiling.

"Hana's gonna regret standing him up, eh?"

"Oh, yeah."

xxx

Teleli giggled as she tried to re-curl Yuta's hair with her moistened fingers.

"It looks fine, don't worry!"

"If that crazy little kid hadn't bumped into me, I wouldn't have fallen into the table.."

"There you go." Teleli smiled as she looked at Yuta's silvery blonde hair.

Malon sighed as she looked around at all the couples flirting and enjoying each other's company. And Teleli noticed and knew what was up.

"Why don't you go talk to some cutie, Malon? There are tons here," she giggled toward a group of young Hylian men near Link and his friends. They were busy eating rapidly.

"Nah.."

"Hey, I'm going to go see Link. You girls go on and enjoy yourselves," smiled Teleli as she happily pranced off toward the Hero of Time, who was halfway into an apple.

As the girls parted ways, Malon pretended not to notice the man who'd had his eye on her since the moment she'd entered the banquet hall.

She smiled shyly and looked down as she walked away from Captain Viscen's unfaltering gaze upon her.

xxxx

Teleli played with her curls nervously as Link stared unblinkingly at her.

"What? What?"

"You're gorgeous.."

Teleli blushed and leaned against Link, who then kissed her forehead.

Sherim and Aya were leaning against a wall of the ballroom, giggling uncontrollably and red in the face. Teleli smirked as she noticed the near-empty glasses of wine in their hands.

And speaking of drunks...

Teleli gasped in pleasant surprise as she noticed a familiar yet very different-looking young man sitting cross-legged on one of the broad navy-blue sofas against the wall.

"Link.. is that...Kadaven?"

The young Sheikah man was wearing a deep purple dress shirt under a black vest over black trousers and shin-high dark boots. His medium-long dark brown hair was neat yet at the same time casually tousled. His tan skin was clear and bright. But he was definitely himself, Teleli thought, as she spotted the glass of wine in his hand.

"He cleans up well, that guy," Link laughed as he squeezed Teleli and pulled her closer.

"I love you.." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you the most."

Suddenly, the hall chimed with the clinking of a spoon against glass.

The Princess Zelda stood, beaming down upon her guests.

"Dim the lights, Gerald."

One of the guards obeyed and dimmed the lights to nothing but a faint blue glow from around the top corners of the ballroom. The Hyrule Band began to play a slow song.

"Now we dance." The Princess winked toward Teleli and Link before a very handsome man whom Link recognized to be Prince Favian of Lotower extended his hand toward her. The Princess went pink and accepted his hand as he led her to the middle of the floor.

Link looked at Teleli through puppy-dog eyes.

"Shall we dance, my beautiful desert flower?"

Teleli giggled madly as Link put his hand on her waist and grabbed her other as he led her into a slow dance. The girl felt her cheeks go pink as she lay her face in the crook of her lover's neck. She closed her eyes and let the music overtake her emotions.

Sherim and Aya clumsily began to waltz, still giggling madly. The young woman's curls had become slightly frayed, but she didn't seem to mind as she smiled broadly at Sherim.

Ghanim and Yuta graced the dance floor, the both of them dancing as if they were born to slowdance. For the first time anyone'd seen her do so for a while, Yuta was blushing. Ghanim smiled and kissed the girl's forehead as he pulled her closer.

Kadaven was singing loudly as he danced with a young Hylian woman who looked like she'd pay to be anywhere else at the moment. Kadaven seemed to be enjoying himself as he bellowed his own special lyrics to the orchestra's beautiful rendition of Zelda's Lullaby.

Navi had been flirting with a male healing fairy all night, and now she was nowhere to be seen. Link chuckled as he wondered what the poor guy was going through now.

Teleli nudged Link urgently and motioned toward the left as she noticed something just too darn cute to miss. Link looked over and made a noise of pleasant surprise.

Talon, in a rather expensive blue suit, was waltzing with none other than Auntie Shada, who looked stunning in a deep red Indian-style sari, her long graying hair in an elegant braid behind her back. She chuckled as the ranch owner flattered her quietly.

"When did they get here?" giggled Aneksi as she sipped on a glass of wine. Teleli frowned.

"Is that wine?"

Aneksi grinned. Teleli rolled her eyes. "Oh well, it's not like I can stop you, anyway."

Link shook his head and pulled his lover back into their little slowdance. Teleli smiled as she leaned her cheek against his chest. She saw Aneksi blush furiously as Sherim's younger brother Gilad bumped into her and began to stutter apologies. Aneksi had simply placed her finger on his lips. Gilad blushed, and before they knew it, they were dancing together.

"How sweet, Link, look.."

The two young teens were awkwardly looking in opposite directions from each others' faces as they danced, both of them pink in the cheeks and trembling nervously.

But something was amiss. Teleli looked around. She spotted Malon sitting on the sofa, idly playing with a grape on a platter next to her.

"Link, I'll be right back.."

Teleli kissed her lover and walked over to where Malon was sitting. The ranch girl jumped slightly as the Gerudo looked at her in concern.

"What are you doing? Get up and enjoy yourself!"

Malon looked up at Teleli. "Nah, I'm fine here, go on and dance, love.."

As Teleli began to respond, a voice spoke from the side of her.

"My fair maiden, may I have this dance..?"

Malon jumped in surprise as she saw Captain Viscen, looking confident yet nervous as hell, offering her a hand. Teleli nodded eagerly toward her. Malon smiled and stood.

"I'd be delighted!"

Captain Viscen's half-visible face smiled broadly from under his helmet as he put his hands on Malon's waist and led her toward the dance floor.

"Too damn cute, I swear. They'd make cute babies. Heheh."

Teleli looked to her right to see Yuta pouring herself another glass of wine.

"What is this, your third glass?" Teleli threw her head back in laughter.

"Fourth!" cackled Yuta as she swigged it. "Woo!" She put the glass down. Teleli laughed. She'd always suspected a bit of a drinker in Yuta. Was it a Sheikah thing? Teleli thought as she glanced toward Kadaven, whose date had abandoned him and left him with a large platter of roast Cuccoo, which he seemed to be enjoying alot more than dancing with her.

Ghanim walked over to the girls, then glanced over toward Captain Viscen and Malon, who seemed to have warmed up to each other tremendously, given the fact the Malon's face was nuzzled in the soldier's neck as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Someone's gonna score tonight." Ghanim chuckled. Yuta nudged him playfully.

The Princess Zelda seemed to be completely taken by the handsome Prince Favian, whose ponytailed auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin could melt anyone. He smiled confidently as he bowed to the Princess before letting her go to stand up on the raised platform at the end of the ballroom. The young Princess tapped a spoon against her glass once more, catching the attention of all but Kadaven, who was still munching on Cuccoo.

"My fair people! I would like to thank you tremendously for attending my celebration and enjoying yourselves! May we have celebrations like this forever and always!"

The people of Hyrule cheered, while Prince Favian whistled in approval.

"Once again, I would like to thank our Heroes for restoring peace to the land. Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

While the people cheered, Link grabbed Teleli's hand and led her outside. He pulled her over past the moat so that she was leaning against the stone wall that looked over the moat. The Hero of Time looked into the golden eyes of the Gerudo, who gazed intensely back into his beautiful bright blue ones, which shone indigo in the dark.

"I'm so glad I met you.. You're really something else, Teleli.."

"Link, I.."

"Shhh.."

Link smiled and bent down on one knee.

"Oh, no no no, no you don't-"

"Yes, I do. And I know you do, too. Teleli..?"

Link looked into her confused eyes as he pulled a gleaming golden ring with a beautiful sparkling ruby in the middle from a box in his pocket and presented it to her. Teleli gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

Teleli blinked. Marriage...?

She didn't know if she could do it. Marriage? She couldn't remember the last time a Gerudo she knew actually got married. They generally didn't believe in such a thing. A few did, but they were looked down upon, excluded, jeered at, outcast until they left the guy.

And even then it really wasn't ever for love, it was for the child, pressured by the mother of the man to restore honor to his family for messing around with ' loose Gerudo whores'.

Yes, she loved Link with all her heart and no, she didn't give a damn what people thought about her whether they were Gerudo or anything else.

But marriage wasn't something she was familiar with. What did wives do? How do you act like a wife? It just wasn't part of her culture. She wanted to be with Link forever.

But surely it didn't take a ring and a wedding to prove it, did it?

The girl sighed as she looked down at Link, who'd been patiently waiting on his knee.

"Link, I..."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then say yes," Link's eyes pleaded with hers.

Teleli then couldn't hold back. She put her hands over her eyes and began shaking with sobs. Link immediately jumped up and threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"No, no, my love, don't, I'm sorry, babe..babe, no, you'll ruin your makeup-"

"Link, I love you...I love you so much but I'm afraid.."

"Don't be afraid of love, darling," Link kissed her on top of her head.

"I just...we don't...I don't...we don't marry," she finished shakily. Link shook his head and took her hands into his. He gazed at her intently before kissing her wet face.

"It's all up to you, my love."

Teleli leaned against her lover as he held her. They stood for several minutes in the courtyard, the light of the moon mixing with the light of the torches that lit up the area around them. An embrace that lasted what felt like the best eternity.

xxxx

People began to exit the castle couple by couple, group by group. Princess Ruto of the Zoras held hands with none other than a grinning Kahalo as they made their way toward Castletown.

Captain Viscen and Malon had wandered off somewhere on the moonlit courtyard, seemingly toward a bench that was obscured by trees.

Ghanim and Yuta's arms were linked as they hummed Zelda's lullaby in a smooth harmony while they absently walked around the courtyard, lost in each other's eyes.

Sherim was carrying a giggling Aya toward Castletown in what seemed like a bit of a rush. Their faces were red and their attire was slightly disheveled as they sped off.

Keldiev and Kadaven exited the castle together, arguing about whether Lotowrian wine was better than Hyrulian wine. They both seemed drunk out of their minds.

But Link and Teleli remained in the middle of courtyard by the moat, holding each other tightly until the drawbridge finally closed and the guards that had gathered up next to it were definitely a sign that it was time to go home.

The lovers looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful darling Teleli.."

"Link, I love you so much. I really do..but-"

"Shh...my love...let's get out of here." Link kissed Teleli briefly and led her out of the courtyard and down the dirt road into Castletown, which was now finally settling down as people blew out their torches and went to bed.

They went out into Hyrule Field and Link helped Teleli mount Epona. He blushed as he caught a glimpse of her upper thigh as she climbed the horse. The girl noticed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, love?"

"You're pretty," Link stammered quickly. Teleli grinned fondly.

"Get on the horse, Link, let's go somewhere, just me and you, alone." She smiled.

Link smiled eagerly and mounted Epona as they rode around Hyrule Field at 2 in the morning. Teleli grinned as they rode into the grounds of Lake Hylia. The stars shone brightly onto the soft green grass and sparkling clear blue lake.

"It's where we first kissed..."

Link nodded, blushing. He helped Teleli off the horse and looked at her as she nervously played with her hair, trying to keep it in place.

"Stop, you look fine.."

Link began to undress. Teleli's eyes popped wide open.

"What are you doing?" she blushed bright pink. Link chucked softly.

"Going for a swim. You coming?" he winked. Teleli snickered.

The Gerudo began to pull off the tight, ruffly scarlet dress. She threw it aside as she pulled the pins from her hair and her high heels off. She shivered in her bra and shorts, blushing pinker than before. Especially now that Link was staring at her unblinkingly.

"Let's go!" she said, crossing her arms over herself shyly.

Link grinned and ran toward the water before diving into its cool, clear waves. Teleli giggled and followed suit, feeling the refreshing water wash the makeup and hairspray away.

"There you are. I was looking for you under all that makeup."

Link swam toward his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're a million times more beautiful without it, honestly."

"You're precious, Link," they kissed deeply as the water dripped from their hair.

And then Link couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers through Teleli's hair passionately as he kissed her. To his glee, the girl kissed back fiercely and wrapped her legs around his torso. The Hero of Time let his hands roam freely over the girl's body, feeling his own body grow hot. He felt the water around them grow warmer as Teleli's body also began to heat up as she tightened her legs around him and kissed him even more passionately.

He carried his giggling lover and swam over to the little island across from the one with the giant tree and placed her upon the soft grass. Grinning down at her mischeviously, he pinned her to the ground by her forearms and kissed her again, pressing his body down upon hers. The girl gasped in surprise as it dawned upon her how excited he was. And she wanted him just as badly...

Teleli smirked as the handsome man ran his fingers through her long, dripping wet hair as he began to frenchkiss her. This definitely made Teleli happy as she responded intensely.

"I love you..." More kissing.

"I love you more..."

Their breathing became more rapid as Link finally threw his shorts over to the side and began to pull Teleli's bikini and shorts off. He couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous young woman in 100% of her pure beauty as she lay on the grass breathing rapidly in excitement.

Link lowered himself over his beautiful Gerudo lover, pulling her arms above her head by her wrists and looking intensely into her eyes as he began to make love to her.

Teleli gasped and threw her arms around her lover's neck as they passionately kissed and made love on the little island in Lake Hylia, their gasps and moans echoing through the grounds as the dark blue beginnings of a sunrise began to make themselves known.

And the couple lay, with Teleli on top of Link, sweating and blushing, hand-in-hand, kissing and carressing as their exhaustion finally caught up with them.

"I love you, Link.."

"I love you the most.."

And they fell asleep in each others arms as the sun began to rise.

xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Link woke up at what seemed like late afternoon according to the position of the sun. Sleepily grinning, he looked over to his side...to find grass.

"Hmmhhh.."

He looked around for Teleli, then saw her all the way over at the shore of the lake, bathing in the sunlight. He smiled and swam toward her underwater. When he saw her tan legs beneath the waves, he quickly grabbed them playfully and pulled her underwater into his arms.

"Mmmmppphh!"

Teleli struggled out of his grip and splashed up above the surface, catching her breath. She scowled at Link, who was laughing with his head back.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She couldn't help but smile as her handsome man ran his fingers through his wet golden locks.

"Heheh.."

Link pulled Teleli into his arms and kissed her.

"If only you knew how much I love you.."

"I still love you more, though." Teleli winked.

Link carressed his lover's face gently as he locked eyes with her. How did he ever get to have such a beautiful, sweet girl? After meeting beauty after beauty on his quest to restore peace, he'd never felt such chemistry with anyone else.

Teleli looked into the ocean-deep eyes of her Hero. Why did he want to be with her? What was there that she, a Gerudo, had for this, this...perfect man? Teleli shuddered as she wondered what the rest of her Gerudo sisters would think if they saw her here where she was, naked in the water with the man that led the army that killed half her people.

She wondered how they were doing..

"Link...babe.."

"Yes, darling..?"

Teleli sighed. "I want to go to Gerudo Valley."

Link shook his head. "You know that's not safe. Don't be silly-"

"I want to go see my sisters. I know deep down they still love me."

Link sighed and was quiet for a moment. He then looked at Teleli's naked form, distorted by the soft waves of Lake Hylia. The girl blushed.

"W-well, you're not going to go naked are you?" Link grinned sheepishly.

Teleli shook her head and got out of the water, squeezing it out of her hair and drying her body with Link's white dress shirt. She laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, you'll survive shirtless. I won't!"

Link laughed. "Well, what are you going to wear? That tight, ruffly little dress?"

Teleli scoffed. "Hell no. I need to be comfortable..um.."

She picked Link's shirt off the floor and shook it like she was trying to dewrinkle it.

"This will do!"

Teleli pulled the damp dress shirt over her bra and panties. She smiled at Link.

"How's it look?"

"Like a little dress."

Teleli smiled. "Good." She pulled the dress Auntie Shada made her and the high heels into Epona's saddle bag. "I gotta return this stuff, too.."

"Wait for me, love.."

Link got out of the water and shook his hair. Damn, thought Teleli as she checked him out.

Those abs.

"Why are you staring, huh?" Link smirked. Teleli giggled.

"Put your shorts on and let's go."

The couple mounted the horse, and looking like two complete idiots: a Gerudo teenager, bare-legged in a loose mens' dress shirt with a shirtless Hylian Hero in boxer shorts behind her, rode toward Kakariko Village to change into some real clothes.

Moments later, they were walking into Kakariko in their bizarre attire, but no one seemed to notice, as they were all either inside hungover and lovedrunk, or awkwardly wandering around outside with their new love interests. Link and Teleli quickly entered the Great Impa's old house, only to throw their hands over their eyes and yelp.

"Woah woah ahem um, come in, it's okay!"

Sherim pulled the covers up over himself and his little friend Aya as they awkwardly lay in bed waiting on the other couple to hastily do what they needed to do.

"Sorry for interrupting your little...um...meeting, Sherim.." Link winked at his friend, who gave him a look that said 'I scored and I know you did too'. Link smirked.

Teleli had borrowed a pair of loose soft-yellow pants and a tanktop from Aya's bag.

"You can have that outfit.." slurred Aya as she began to kiss on Sherim's neck.

"Not yet, Aya," warned Sherim quietly as Link pulled on a fresh green tunic and leggings.

"Have funnn.." Link sang as he closed the door behind them.

As they walked back toward the exit, they spotted Ghanim and Yuta sitting outside on the steps toward Death Mountain sharing a bowl of ice cream. Yuta looked happier and more carefree than Link had ever seen her.

"Are you nervous about seeing the Gerudo?" Link asked as they made their way down into Hyrule Field. Teleli sighed and nodded. "Yeah.."

"Maybe you should go alone.." said Link as he helped Teleli onto Epona.

Teleli thought about it. Maybe the Gerudo would calm down a bit if Link wasn't there..

But what if they ganged up on her? Yes, she'd gotten alot better as a warrior under the training of the late Yadira, but she was nothing when it was a million against one.

But would they really do it?

"Are you okay, love?"

Teleli looked down at Link from the horse.

"I'll be fine." She breathed nervously.

"I'm coming-"

"No! No...I'll be okay."

Link looked up at his lover, who was trembling slightly.

"Be careful, love. I'll grab a horse from the ranch and come over if you're not back in an hour."

Teleli nodded.

"Hi-yah!"

xxxxx

Teleli rode, nervous and afraid, into the Gerudo's Fortress. She turned Epona around the corner and found the guards going about their regular routine, except they seemed like lifeless dolls with dead souls wandering around because they were told to.

There was no fierce desire for strength.

There were no dirty jokes between the women like there used to be.

Not even a word. Teleli took a breath as she made her presence known.

As she rode into the main ground of the Fortress, a young woman with what looked like an eye patch and a huge scar on her forearm jumped up from her post and gasped.

"Teleli!"

"Zaena! What happened to you?!"

"Nevermind that, where have you been? I thought Ganondorf killed you!"

Teleli hopped off Epona and embraced her friend.

"Didn't Auntie Shada tell you I was okay?"

Zaena shook her head. "She doesn't say much. She's always so busy. She was at a ball or something last night," said the girl, gingerly moving her orange-yellow hair from her eye patch. She looked terrible. Teleli frowned.

"Who did this to you..?"

Zaena sighed and dismissed it with her hand, but Teleli grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"No. What happened?"

Zaena closed her visible eye.

"Aunties Koume and Kotake clawed my eye out for spitting at Ganondorf as he led his army out toward Hyrule Field. They beat the ones who were against his dumb idea of killing you."

Teleli gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Zaena opened her eye. "You're worth it, Teli."

The girls hugged. More guards wandered over. Some of them smiled happily and hugged her, while some simply looked down upon her in disapproval and walked away shortly after.

"Don't mind them," said Jamila, whose face and body were covered in recovering bruises.

"I don't give a damn about these fucking rules anymore. I just met my father two days ago."

Teleli's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-"

"He's a Zora. And he loves me. He's been sending my mom money this whole time, anyway."

"That explains your sharp-ass teeth. Anyway, I'm happy for you!"

Jamila smiled. "I also met my half-brother. He's a Zora, too. His name's Kahalo and he's awesome. He told me he was great friends with your boyfriend."

Teleli smiled. How awesome was this?

"Teleli? Is that Teleli?"

Dialeh ran over and embraced Teleli tightly. The 30something woman was beaming, though one of her teeth was gone and her lip was still slightly swollen.

"Dialeh! I've missed you all so much...but.."

Teleli looked toward the group of disapproving Gerudo. Under the rule of Shada, they could do nothing to harm Teleli, but they were seething as they glanced over at her.

"Don't worry about them, they'll come around. They just don't want to accept the new rules.."

"What new rules?" Teleli's brow furrowed. Dialeh smiled.

"We're allowed to marry freely. We're allowed to bring our husbands to live with us and help raise our daughters. We're also working on a peace treaty regarding our broken relations with the outsiders, especially the Sheikah. We've disposed our people of Ganondorf's shitty lifestyle. We get to be women, actual women, not the harem of some pig."

Teleli felt as if angels had slipped under her feet and lifted her into the clouds.

"That's amazing! How wonderful! But why aren't they happy about it?"

"Because they're jealous bitches."

The women turned to see Aneksi walk in, arm-in-arm with no other than Gilad, who was beaming with happiness. Aneksi winked at Teleli.

"So you two are-"

"Together, yes. Hot news, an item, lovers, whatever you want to call it."

Gilad looked slightly nervous as Aneksi nodded confidently and pulled him along, prancing proudly in front of the group of mean Gerudo, sticking her tongue out at them.

"We're so glad you're okay, Teleli. We really do want the best for you," said Zaena.

"Thanks, you guys.." Teleli pulled her sisters into a warm group hug.

Then it hit her as she remembered..

"Yadira and Azeba...are they really..."

Jamila looked down at the ground sadly and Zaena sighed.

"Aveil killed them both. One by ill will and one by a stab wound to the stomach."

Teleli sighed as she felt the tears spill from her eyes.

"Take me to them, please.."

Zaena nodded and grabbed Teleli's hand as she led her toward the Haunted Wasteland.

The girls expertly dashed through the sand, avoiding the Trails of Death, which was basically everywhere you went in the Wasteland if you didn't go the right way. They finally reached the Desert Colossus, where the Spirit Temple, the Gerudo house of worship, loomed gloriously above them as they approached it.

Zaena led Teleli inside and through the rooms until they reached a black trapdoor on the ground of a small room. Taking a breath, the girl pulled open the trapdoor and led Teleli down the ladder and into the tomb.

And there, sealed in their ornate, bronze sarcophagi, were the mummified bodies of Yadira and Azeba. Teleli couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she lay her head against the cold bronze of where Yadira's body was encased. She sobbed uncontrollably over the two sarcophagi until Zaena gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd better go. We shouldn't disturb the spirits," she said softly.

Teleli sniffled as she murmured a prayer for her sisters before leaving the tomb.

xxxxx

Link sat against the barn at Lon Lon Ranch, rolling his eyes as Captain Viscen flirted with Malon as she fed the flock of Cuccoo next to him. It had been over an hour since Teleli left, and here Link was, sitting around doing nothing because all the horses were having their semi-annual shoe change.

I'll just give her another few minutes, he thought as he watched Viscen make a fool of himself. She's probably fine, just catching up with her sisters or something, right?

Hell, he'd go walking.

Link nodded toward the new couple, who didn't notice, and walked out of the ranch. He started to power-walk toward the East, but then saw, upon his reddish brown mare, a beautiful yet sad young Gerudo trotting toward him.

"Teleli my love.."

"Link.."

Teleli hopped off the horse and leaned against Link for a moment before shaking with sobs again. Link immediately embraced her, holding her for a minute before holding her at arms length. "Did they hurt you?"

Teleli shook her head.

"Are you being honest with me?"

Teleli nodded," Yeah, it's just that...I..."

"Tell me, love.."

"I saw my sisters, and they're all bruised and beat up, even though it was weeks ago. Then I visited the tombs of the Gerudo and saw the sarcophagi of Yadira and Azeba.."

Link nodded as he pulled Teleli tighter against him.

"Love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too."

Thunder rumbled above them. The sky was suddenly darkened with stormclouds.

"Where do we go?"

Link smiled. "I know a place."

xxxx

"So you stayed here when you had nowhere to go while you were on your quest?"

"Yep. Pretty cozy if you ask me.."

Teleli sat on a small bed in the corner of the stone-brick room. It was a little room built into the wall on the side of the gate that led into the road toward Hyrule Castle. A torch was lit in the wall, making a cozy atmosphere against the dark storm outside.

Link sat on the bed and pulled his Gerudo lover into his arms.

"Teleli, please marry me...It would mean the world to me."

Teleli's heart fluttered.

She wasn't afraid anymore. Her heart belonged to this man, and there was no changing the fact that they were made for each other. And now she didn't have to be afraid of her sisters.

"Link..."

The couple locked gazes. Teleli was melted by Link's intense cerulean stare.

"I'd love to be your wife. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Link's face glowed with glee as he pulled out the gold-ruby ring, which gleamed in the firelight, and slipped it onto Teleli's finger tenderly.

"You're mine.."

"Forever and always, my Hylian boo."

Link smiled and pulled Teleli on top of him as the couple kissed passionately on the bed.

xxxx


	21. Chapter 21

xxxx

The next few weeks were joyous ones. The majority of Hyrule had gathered to witness the holy matrimony of Link and Teleli, which was held in the Great Banquet Hall in Hyrule Castle.

Captain Viscen had proposed to Malon publicly at the end of his speech at the wedding, to have Malon burst into tears of happiness and knock down chairs on her way to throw her arms around the soldier and kiss him passionately in front of all of Hyrule.

Sherim and Aya were unseparable, holding hands and singing and kissing and running around like lovestruck children, making sure the universe knew how much they loved each other. They later moved to Lon Lon Ranch, into Talon's old room, as Talon had run off to Gerudo's Fortess to live with his lover, Auntie Shada, who was absolutely taken by him.

Shortly after Link and Teleli's wedding, Prince Favian of Lotower and Princess Zelda announced their engagement and planned a wedding for the next year in the neighboring land of Lotower.

It didn't take Ghanim very long to find out that Yuta had fallen pregnant when she couldn't even hold down a piece of cake for more than a few minutes at Link and Teleli's wedding. The Sheikah girl gave up her job as a guard at the Shadow Temple to stay at home and carry Ghanim's child, and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

On a darker note, however, Kahalo and Ruto had broken up after Ruto had tried to jump in front of Link wildly before it was time to kiss his bride, and had sobbed uncontrollably when Link's best man, Darunia, had to pry her off the altar.

The Gerudo girls were now allowing themselves to fall into sincere relationships. Yagra had renewed her relationship with the narcissistic Keldiev, self-centered as he was, she didn't seem to mind at all. Nadin, Jamila, and Zaena were bachlorettes and loving it.

Dialeh had fallen in love with Keoni, the Zora owner of the fanciest restaurant in Hyrule, and they cooked together, resulting in an amazing, successful blend of exotic spices and seafood.

Gilad and Aneksi were the hot talk of all the younger teenagers of Hyrule. They were very obvious in their affection for each other, but what young teens aren't?

The Gerudo had split into two groups, one group leaning toward a scattered anarchy toward the late Ganondorf, and one group faithful and obedient to the fair rule of Shada.

But that didn't stop Link and Teleli from living peacefully in the Gerudo's Fortress, at least for now, anyway, as they were having a house built on the shore of Lake Hylia, which was all the rage now. Lakeside homes were in high demand, but Link and Teleli had chosen the best spot: Right where the scarecrow used to be, overlooking the crystal clear water.

Jamila's parents had gotten back together, leaving Jamila ecstatic and in high spirits. She would always be seen swimming in Lake Hylia with her brother Kahalo, splashing each other and getting to know one another.

The land of Hyrule was at peace, at least for the time being. Everything was beautiful under the broad skies as the spirits of the fallen smiled down upon them happily.

~The End ~

xxxxx


End file.
